AAML: Versión Diamante y Perla
by PinkStar375
Summary: Traducción junto con Suki90, de la historia de EchidnaPower. Síganos en la recreación de los episodios de la saga D&P en secuencia, para agregar a la estrella de la serie, además de Ash: ¡Misty! Observa su amor crecer mientras van en su viaje y ve como ella cambia sus vidas. Serie PokéShipping.
1. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Nota: Bueno, aunque el summary ya lo dice, sólo quiero aclarar que esta no es mi historia. Sólo es una traducción de inglés a español de la historia original de EchidnaPower "AAML: Diamond and Pearl Version" (con su permiso para traducirla). Esta historia inició el 3 de Marzo de 2010 y hasta hoy, Abril 1 de 2012, tiene 51 capítulos y más de 1,000 reviews.**

**Esta es la razón por la que EchidnaPower creó la historia (traducida):**

_**"Quiero que esta historia sea para todos los fans PokéShipping en el mundo! Esta historia es mi misión! En poner a Misty devuelta en su posición de importancia en las series y más! Una combinación perfecta de lo canon y uncanon, todo en una historia! Las ideas básicas de Japón, con las mejoras de un fan quien entiende que los clásicos sin duda fueron los mejores, Misty siempre será mi Pokégirl favorita y es por eso que escribo esta historia!"**_

**Y para que no haya confusiones, la historia comienza entre los episodios "Visión de Luxray" y "Viaje a lo desconocido" de Pokémon: Dimensión de Batalla. Y estas son las edades de los personajes en su historia:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 15**

**Dawn: 13**

**Brock: 17**

**¡Espero que disfruten mucho la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Recuerdos Dolorosos<strong>

**POV Ash**

_"¿Quién hubiera creído que una batalla amistosa antes de anochecer tendría este efecto en mí? Yo no, claramente… sin embargo, aquí estoy, despierto en la mitad de la noche, sosteniendo un objeto que me hacía pensar en ELLA. Era un pañuelo que ella me había dado antes de que se fuera unos años atrás. Nunca podría imaginar que un objeto tan frágil e inofensivo podría lastimar tanto… aun cuando no estaba totalmente seguro por qué."_

**POV Normal**

_**(Flashback)**_

"Chimchar, usa Rueda de Fuego!" gritó Ash, ordenando a su Chimchar adoptado, para atacar a su oponente.

"¡Cha ah ah!", dijo en chillidos. La boca de Chimchar arrojó fuego y empezó a girar, que hizo que el fuego lo envolviera, y se lanzó hacia su contrincante.

"Piplup, contraataca con Remolino!" gritó Dawn, diciéndole a su fiel Piplup que terminará a su rival.

Piplup comenzó a brillar, y un remolino gigante quedó suspendido en el estaba acercándose, y estaba a punto de hacer contacto, cuando finalmente, Piplup apuntó el remolino gigante hacia el mono en llamas.

"¡Char!" Chimchar fue golpeado por el ataque de Remolino, y Dawn felicitó sinceramente a su Piplup por realizar el ataque exitosamente.

Y como era de costumbre, Piplup estaba parado de forma orgullosa, "¡Piplup!" (¡Naturalmente!) dijo éste.

"¡Ugh, no seas tan orgulloso, Piplup! ¡Ya deberías saber que Chimchar no se rinde fácilmente!" dijo Dawn desaprobadamente.

"Piplup…" (Oh, cierto) dijo abatido.

"¿Estás bien, Chimchar?" preguntó Ash.

"¡Chim Chim char!" (¡Claro, vamos a seguir!)

Ash sonrió, "¡Muy bien, usa Lanzallamas!"

"¡Chiiiim Char!" Llamas salieron de su boca, y volaban directamente al Pokémon pingüino.

"¡Usa Rayo Burbuja!" contrarrestó Dawn.

"¡Piii plup plup plup!" Burbujas salieron del pico de Piplup, y empezaron a pelear contra el Lanzallamas.

El nivel de poder de los dos ataques era muy parejo, pero lentamente, el Rayo Burbuja de Piplup comenzó a ganar.

"¡Vamos Chimchar! ¡No te rindas!" animó Ash.

Chimchar dio con todo y empezó a pelear más duro, pero el cansancio comenzó a hacer efecto.

"¡Sigue así, Piplup!" gritó Dawn.

Dawn no era necesariamente la mejor elección para ser compañera de batalla, ya que ella era más inclinada a las batallas de concurso, en vez de batallas de fuerza. Pero contra Chimchar, Dawn y Piplup serían más que suficiente para el joven mono quien recientemente, se había unido el equipo de Ash.

Mientras los dos adolescentes peleaban por superioridad, Brock, el mayor y el más responsable del trío estaba ocupado preparando una gran olla de comida._ "Esos dos están realmente dando con todo, mejor me apresuro con esto, estarán hambrientos cuando hayan terminado."_ pensó él. Mientras Brock era un competidor más establecido en batallas que Dawn, él prefería observar y dar consejos útiles desde la línea de banda. Además, su sueño de ser Criador Pokémon ha hecho que él esté más interesado en criar Pokémon que combatirlos, que eso nunca lo detuvo de ser espectador en batallas, y eso incluía esta batalla muy ardiente.

_"__¡Chimchar no puede seguir por más tiempo… debo pensar en algo rápido!"_ pensó Ash.

El pánico de Ash sería probado justamente. A pesar de sus ánimos y estímulo, Chimchar simplemente no podía superar el tipo de desventaja y eventualmente se rindió. El Rayo Burbuja que ahora volaba libremente, golpeó al pequeño tipo fuego y lo mandó a volar… directamente hacia Ash.

"¡Oof! Está bien... creo que eso es suficiente." Dijo Ash con voz tensa, mientras que el peso del cuerpo de Chimchar presionaba en su pecho.

Brock miró hacia arriba desde su olla de comida para ver a Ash sentado en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" preguntó Brock, ligeramente divertido al ver a Chimchar sentado en Ash.

"¿Pikapi, pi pi ka chu?" (¿Ash, estás bien?) preguntó Pikachu con preocupación.

"Si, estoy bien amigos" dijo Ash mientras se despolvaba.

Miró alrededor por su gorra, la cual había caído por el impacto de la colisión con Chimchar.

"Por cierto, buen Rayo Burbuja, Piplup" dijo Dawn, felicitando a su Piplup por un trabajo bien hecho.

"¡Piplup!"(¡Gracias!) pio, mientras saltaba a los brazos de Dawn para un abrazo.

Ash encontró su gorra tirada boca abajo detrás de él. Fue a recogerla, pero cuando lo hizo, algo se cayó de su gorra.

De mala gana, Ash se agachó a levantar lo que se había caído de su gorra. _"El pañuelo de Misty"_ pensó Ash. Sintió con ternura la suave tela en sus manos, mientras que recuerdos de aventuras pasadas inundaban en su mente.

Siempre lo ha conservado con él, desde su despedida original lo ha mantenido en su accesorio característico de ropa para asegurarse que nunca, nunca lo perdiera. Sintió que era extremadamente importante para él, ya que era un regalo de despedida de su mejor amiga. Usualmente, el pequeño pañuelo era muy liviano para ser notado al tocarlo, y era ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y aunque normalmente la tela ligera siempre se había mantenido escondida discretamente dentro de su característica gorra, esta vez había salido volando del impacto repentino, y estaba causando a Ash a tomar sin querer un paseo por el carril de la memoria. Pensó en toda la diversión que tuvieron: los argumentos, las batallas, incluso los festivales que habían participado. Y lo llenó con una tristeza repentina al darse cuenta que la tela que sostenía en sus manos era lo único que tenía de ella además del señuelo que ella le envió.

"¿Chim char?" (¿Ash?) preguntó Chimchar suavemente, notando el cambio de expresión de su nuevo entrenador.

Ash fue sacudido de sus pensamientos por un mono preocupado, quien estaba tirando ligeramente de su pernera.

Él sonrió y luego acarició la cabeza de Chimchar con tranquilidad. "Estoy bien, amigo. Buena batalla, regresa." dijo Ash mientras tomaba la Pokébola de Chimchar. Éste dio un último sonido de preocupación antes de que el rajo rojo lo enviara de vuelta a su Pokébola.

La atención de Ash fue devuelta al pañuelo que sostenía en sus manos. ¿Por qué estaba él tomando este objeto como tal, como un choque para el sistema? No había hecho eso antes. Él estaba demasiado envuelto en su propio mundo que ni siquiera notó que Dawn estaba caminando detrás de él.

"¿Qué es eso, Ash?" preguntó Dawn, detrás de Ash.

"¡Waahh!" gritó Ash en asombro. "Cielos, Dawn, la próxima vez ¿por qué no haces algo de ruido para hacerme saber que estas ahí?"

"Lo hice. No me escuchaste porque parecía que estabas soñando despierto." Dijo Dawn.

"Ahh, está bien, creo. No era tu intención asustarme." Dijo Ash mientras colocaba suavemente el pañuelo devuelta en su gorra, y lo puso en su cabeza.

"¿Y que era lo que sostenías, Ash?" preguntó Dawn curiosamente.

Ash apartó sus ojos de ella. "No es nada." Dijo él en voz baja.

"Nada no hace que estés en el espacio así." señaló Dawn.

"¡Dije que no era nada!" gritó Ash, con más enojo de lo que pretendía.

"¡Está bien! ¡Por todos los cielos, no te molestes!" Dawn se fue pisoteando furiosamente, y Piplup hio lo mismo.

"Cielos, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?" preguntó Dawn a Brock, quien vio todo lo que pasó

"No lo sé." Replicó Brock._ "Pero creo que tengo una buena idea."_

Brock había notado exactamente lo que Ash estaba sosteniendo, y como él estaba ahí cuando Misty se lo dio, sabia lo que representaba para Ash. Desafortunadamente, Dawn no lo sabía.

Sintiendo la angustia de su entrenador, Pikachu saltó al hombro de Ash y lo acarició. "¿Pikapi?" (¿Ash?) preguntó Pikachu con preocupación.

**POV Ash**

_"Extraño tenerte aquí Misty. Deseo que pudieras seguir viajando conmigo– err – nosotros."_ pensé tristemente, _"¿Que derecho tiene ella a entrometerse en mis asuntos personales? Por otro lado, ¿qué derecho tengo yo de gritarle a ella por ninguna razón? Tu probablemente me gritarías por eso, verdad Mist?_" No pude evitar reírme por lo que acababa de pensar. Pero sabía que tenía que disculparme con mi compañera actual de viaje, así que caminé hacia donde Brock estaba empezando a servir una de mis comidas favoritas: el chile casero de Brock.

Cuando llegué ahí, no estaba sorprendido cuando Dawn ni siquiera volteaba a verme, después como me enojé con ella, imaginé que estaría molesta.

"Hey, lamento haberme enojado Dawn, no era mi intención perder la calma así." Descubrí a través de los años, era más fácil disculparse. Cuando tenía diez años, y viajaba con Misty, no podía disculparme por casi nada. Ahora teniendo catorce, poco a poco se ha vuelto más fácil tragarme mi orgullo.

Dawn volteó su cabeza hacia a mí y me sonrió, y le devolví una amistosa sonrisa. "No te preocupes Ash, disculpa aceptada."

"¡Bien! ¡En ese caso, Brock, dame un tazón de chile!"

Descubrí que mi apetito había desaparecido de mí, había tomado dos bocados de comida, y de repente, sin aviso y explicación, empecé a pensar en Misty otra vez.

_"¿Por qué está ella en mi cabeza así de repente? Nunca había tenido este problema antes._" pensé. Mi amiga pelirroja se había apoderado de mi mente de alguna manera; pensamientos de su amistad y camaradería inundaron y casi ahogaron mi cerebro. Fui sacudido de mis pensamientos de nuevo, esta vez por Brock.

"¿Dijiste algo, Brock?" pregunté cansadamente.

"Ash, ¿qué pasa? Sigues soñando despierto." preguntó él preocupadamente.

"Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente Brock." repliqué.

"¿Tu siguiente batalla de gimnasio?" preguntó.

_"Ni siquiera cerca Brock. Pero nunca me dejarías vivir si te dijera que- o mejor dicho quien estaba en mi mente."_ Decidí ir con ello y salvarme del interrogatorio. "Si, eso es." dije.

"Bueno, sólo relájate, ¿de acuerdo, amigo? Vas a superarlo, como siempre lo haces."

Tenía que admirar la forma en la que Brock intentaba ayudarme. En circunstancias normales, es probable que haya funcionado... pero las circunstancias eran mucho más allá de lo normal... al menos en mi mente. Había un silencio incómodo, antes de que lo rompiera. "Voy a ir a caminar." dije.

"Qué hay de tu chile, Ash?" preguntó Brock.

"En verdad no tengo hambre esta noche." dije, intentando sonar casual.

Me voltee para irme, cuando escuché pequeños pasos corriendo derás de mí. "¿Pikapi?" (¿Ash?)

"Hola Pikachu."

"¿Pika pika pi pi pika chu?" (¿Y, qué es lo que en verdad tienes en mente?)

Me reí en como mi amigo me conocía tan bien. "No te preocupes por mí, amigo. Es muy tonto si me lo preguntas."

"Pi chu pi ka pika Pikapi, pi pi ka." (No pensaré que sea tonto, Ash. Soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que sea.)

"Bueno…"

El ánimo de Pikachu estaba empezando a influir en mí... Pensé que si alguien podía guardar un secreto, era Pikachu. No sólo porque era un Pokémon, y los únicos que podían entenderlo sin traducción era yo, y, sorprendentemente, la persona quien acababa de invadir mis pensamientos, pero porque teníamos una amistad que sin duda iba a durar toda la vida, y yo confiaba en Pikachu para cualquier cosa.

"Muy bien amigo, creo que te puedo decir." dije finalmente.

"Pika". (Por supuesto).

Me senté en una roca cercana, y me quité mi gorra. Una vez que Pikachu vio lo que estaba haciendo, él hizo un ruido que sonaba como si hubiera descubierto lo que había invadido mi mente.

"Pikachupi". (Misty.)

"Tienes razón, amigo. Hay algo acerca de esta cosa que me trae recuerdos. Pero también me recuerda que ella ya no está viajando con nosotros."

Acaricié suavemente el pañuelo, ni siquiera me importaba que Pikachu estaba ahí mirándome, al parecer no le importaba... él podía entender cómo me sentía.

"Pika Pika pi Pikapi". (Yo también la extraño, Ash.)

"Creo que voy a tener que tratar de superarlo... vamos Pikachu, hay que ir de vuelta al campamento."

Puse a Pikachu de vuelta en mi hombro, y caminé de vuelta al campamento.

Tenía la esperanza de que el pequeño paseo aliviara mi estrés mental y emocional, pero lo único que parecía hacer fue hacerme pensar más en ello, ya que no tenía que estar en guardia cuando era sólo Pikachu. Y aunque no me di cuenta, el estrés estaba haciendo algo a mi estado físico también, que apuntaba fácilmente por la forma en la que fui caminando. Mis pies casi no se despegaron del suelo mientras los arrastraba de vuelta al campamento.

Cuando volví, me di cuenta de que Brock y Dawn ya habían puesto mi bolsa de dormir para mí. Me quité mi gorra y la puse junto a mí mientras me colocaba debajo de las sábanas, con Pikachu notan lejos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de quedarme dormido, estaba muy cansado... pero el sueño que tuve fue una locura.

Estaba acostado en mi saco de dormir, me di la vuelta para ponerse cómodo, pero en lugar de ver a Dawn a mi lado, vi una cabeza pelirroja, ni siquiera un pie de distancia de mí. _"¿Es M-Misty?"_ me preguntaba. Me acerqué para ver si era real, moví algunos mechones de pelo que caían sobre la imagen del rostro de Misty, y sonreí. "¡Misty, eres tú!" dije. Sentí una oleada de calor entrar en el fondo de mi estómago mientras miraba fijamente la imagen de Misty. A pesar de lo feliz que estaba, me sentí confundido en cuanto a por qué el repentino estallido de calor había entrado en mi cuerpo, sobre todo porque la fogata estaba apagada. Pero rápidamente me olvidé de eso cuando la imagen de Misty abrió sus ojos verde azulados y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y sentí la extraña sensación crecer en intensidad, pero lo que pasó después hizo que mi espíritu se desinflara al instante. Aunque la imagen era la de Misty, su voz salió como la de... Dawn?

"¿Misty? ¿Quién es Misty?"

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba soñando, me desperté y encontré a Dawn mirándome con confusión.

"Umm... lo siento Dawn. No importa." le dije, un poco confundido en cuanto a por qué me decepcionó que no era más que un sueño.

Ella encogió sus hombros y volvió a dormir, al parecer, demasiado cansada para continuar su pregunta. Me acosté sobre mi espalda por un rato, y luego saqué el pañuelo de Misty de mi gorra por tercera vez ese día.

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Todo lo que podía hacer era acostarme allí hasta que la fatiga se apoderó de mí, porque no había forma en que conciliara el sueño por mi cuenta. _"Deseo que ella pudiera regresar y viajar conmigo de nuevo, con todos nosotros. Pero, ¿cuál es el punto de soñar? Ella tiene la vida de una líder de gimnasio ahora... ella no querrá volver y viajar con nosotros."_ Siempre había imaginado que la vida de Misty como una líder de gimnasio sería glamorosa y lujosa; regresar sería probablemente una degradación a la vida que lleva ahora. Sentí las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de mis ojos, los cerré para evitar llorar. Su amistad era algo que yo atesoraba, y realmente deseaba que ella pudiera viajar conmigo como en los viejos tiempos, pero la realidad parecía mu lejana por decir lo menos. Todo lo que podía hacer era luchar contra el dolor y esperar hasta que terminara la noche, y pensar en mi mejor amiga... mi mejor amiga: La líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Aquí está el primer capítulo. Si quieren más de la historia, dejen en el review cuándo prefieren que suba un nuevo capítulo traducido. El propósito de la historia es que Misty tuviera su lugar de vuelta en el anime, como muchos fanáticos deseaban. Serán al menos unos nueve o diez capítulos originales, y después será la recreación de los capítulos de la saga Diamante y Perla, incluyendo a Misty.<strong>

**Una cosa más, cualquier parecido que tenga algunas partes de esta historia con otras de FanFiction, es solamente coincidencia.**

_**_*******~*~* - ******_Próximo Capítulo: El Deseo de ser Libre - _*******~*~*******_**_


	2. El Deseo de ser Libre

**Nota: Lamento mucho no haber subido el segundo capítulo en dos meses. Iba a subirlo en la última semana de abril, pero estuve demasiado ocupada con proyectos finales y exámenes finales por un mes. Y como soy muy dedicada a mis calificaciones, tuve que dejar las distracciones a un lado. Y al fin, terminé exámenes hace dos días. Con suerte, ya había avanzado la primera parte del capítulo, así que terminé de traducirlo muy rápido. Ahora me podré encargar de subir un nuevo capítulo cada cuatro días, como máximo. Lo que me alegra es que a muchos les agrade la historia.**

**Este es un pequeño mensaje de EchidnaPower con respecto al éxito del primer capítulo (traducido):**

_**"Estoy muy contento de ver que la comunidad de los hablantes del español ahora puede disfrutar esta historia en la que he puesto mucho esfuerzo en escribir. Como PinkStar explicó, esta historia es mi misión, la cual es hacer a Misty importante de nuevo, y poner a ella y Ash juntos, como debieron haber estado todo el tiempo. Espero que mientras ella continúe traduciendo capítulos, todos ustedes continuarán escribiendo reviews, y mostrarán su apoyo. ¡Gracias a todos!"**_

**¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y que esta historia siga siendo exitosa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El Deseo de ser Libre<strong>

**POV Normal**

"¡Odio ser una líder de gimnasio!"

Ese era el sonido que era escuchado casi todos los días en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean y siempre provenía de la boca de Misty Waterflower. Dos años atrás, ella fue forzada a volver a Cerulean y cuidar del gimnasio que sus tres hermanas "sensacionales" iban a abandonar para tomar un crucero de un año alrededor del mundo.

Y ahora, un año después, finalmente regresaron. Misty seguía atrapada dentro del gimnasio, forzada a estar lejos del chico que ella ama.

"Oh, Ash…deseo estar allá afuera contigo… ¡en vez de estar aquí atrapada por mis hermanas perdedoras!" lloró ella. No tenía idea que en algún sitio en la región Sinnoh, un cierto chico de cabello negro azabache la extrañaba tanto como ella lo extrañaba a él. Pero el día resultaría ser peor para ella.

**POV Misty**

Moví mi cabello rojo de mi cara mientras peleaba contra el tercer retador. Lo dejé crecer un poco en el tiempo que estaba atrapada en el gimnasio, pero demostraba ser una irritación menor ya que seguía terminando en mi cara. _"Tengo que recordar en recoger mi cabello antes de empezar una batalla."_ pensé. El hecho que perdí dos batallas seguidas, y que estaba perdiendo otra hacía que estuviera enojada también.

Estaba peleando contra un niño con un Weepinbell, quien extrañamente ya venció mi Staryu y Starmie. Pero tuve mis victorias también, ya que derroté a su Sandshrew con un poderoso Chorro de Agua de Staryu.

"¡Misty llama a Gyarados!" grité mientras lanzaba mi última Pokébola hacia el agua. Mi poderoso monstruo marino surgió y dio un rugido intimidante, el cual acabó con el poder del ataque del Weepinbell de mi oponente.

"¡Weepinbell, usa Hojas Navaja!" ordenó el niño. El Weepinbell lanzó hojas muy afiladas a mi Gyarados, y le ordené que se sumergiera para evadir el ataque.

Gyarados se sumergió bajo el agua mientras las hojas volaron sin rayar a mi dragón acuático. "¡Ahora Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas!" Le ordené a mi Gyarados que usara el ataque que pasé mucho tiempo en perfeccionar; ¿tienen alguna idea de lo difícil es que un tipo Agua aprenda un ataque tipo Fuego?

Casi imposible… ¡pero quiero convertirme en la mejor Maestra de Pokémon de Agua! Y cosas como esta son algo en lo que tengo que trabajar, pero mi práctica es limitada aquí en el gimnasio, podría estar mucho mejor si estuviera con… él.

El Lanzallamas de Gyarados fácilmente terminó con el Weepinbell del niño, y felicité a mi dragón por un trabajo bien hecho. Y a su vez, éste rugió en celebración.

"Bien, este es mi ultimo Pokémon, voy a tener esa medalla… ¡ve Pikachu!"

Mi corazón brincó cuando ese Pikachu se dirigió al campo de batalla. Me hizo recordar al chico que me fui forzada a dejar hace dos años. _"Oh, Ash…"_ hice lo mejor para enfocar mi mente. _"¡Tengo que salir de ésta, aún tengo una batalla que ganar!"_me dije a mi misma silenciosamente. "¡Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas otra vez!"

"¡Esquívalo con Ataque Rápido, Pikachu!" gritó el niño. Gyarados lanzó sus Lanzallamas por todo el campo de batalla, y el ratón eléctrico veloz evadió sus ataques cada vez. Pude ver que se estaba cansando, y que yo tenía que hacer algo.

"¡Pikachu, termina con Impactrueno!" gritó el niño

"¡Piiikaaa Chuuuu!" El pequeño rayo fue todo lo que necesitó para acabar con mi Gyarados exhausto, y cuando finalmente me di cuenta que había perdido, tristemente regresé a mi dragón.

"Lo hiciste bien, Gyarados." susurré. Caminé al otro lado del gimnasio, donde fui forzada a dar la tercera medalla Cascada del día. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, aquí está tu premio." Le dije, intentando actuar alegre.

"¡Bien, tengo la medalla Cascada!" celebraron el niño y sus tres Pokémon.

Viendo su baile de victoria, solo me hizo recordar mucho más a mi mejor amigo y amor secreto. Tan pronto como lo perdí de vista, corrí devuelta al gimnasio con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Ni siquiera me detuve cuando Daisy apareció para ver el resultado de la batalla, solo corrí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y lloré.

"¿Por qué todo lo que veo me hace recordar a Ash?" grité en la almohada de mi cama.

**POV Normal**

Después de ver a Misty correr a su cuarto llorando, Lily y Violeta aparecieron junto a Daisy.

"Como que, ¿qué le pasa a nuestra hermanita?" preguntó Lily.

"Si, está, como que, totalmente desconcentrada." dijo Violeta, estando de acuerdo.

"Eso creo, debo, como que, ir a hablar con ella, ¿eh?" dijo Daisy, con algo de simpatía. Las dos hermanas asintieron.

Daisy caminó silenciosamente los pasos que llevaban al cuarto de Misty, y gentilmente tocó la puerta.

"Misty, ¿puedo entrar?" preguntó Daisy suavemente.

Cuando no escuchó una respuesta, lentamente abrió la puerta, y vio a su hermanita dormida en su cama con manchas de lágrimas en su rostro.

Daisy solo encogió sus hombros. _"No hay nada que pueda hacer mientras ella esté, como que, dormida."_ Daisy salió del cuarto y silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella, en realidad sintió pena por su hermana pequeña, lo cual no sucedía a menudo.

"Entonces, como que, ¿hablaste con ella?" preguntó Violeta.

"Ella en realidad, como que, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Me gustaría saber algo de lo que sucedió." dijo Daisy simpáticamente.

"¡Te diré lo que sucedió! ¡Ella, como que, perdió tres batallas seguidas hoy, y sólo ha ganado una en los últimos tres días!" gritó Lily enojadamente.

"Como que, tranquilízate Lily, no es como si ella perdió a propósito, y ella sigue siendo mejor que nosotras juntas cuando sea trata de batallas." dijo Daisy, defendiendo a su hermana.

"¡Pero no en moda!" dijo Violeta, de repente.

"Pues, si, obviamente." dijo Daisy, lanzando su largo y rubio cabello por encima de su hombro. "Pero eso no explica por qué se ve tan desubicada últimamente."

"Bueno, cuando ella despierte tu tienes que, como que, hacer que te lo diga." dijo Lily.

"Lo intentaré, ¿está bien?" dijo Daisy finalmente. "Ahora, vamos a prepararnos para el espectáculo de esta noche."

**Al Día Siguiente**

Misty despertó aun estando mentalmente exhausta por el estrés del día anterior. Ella incluso había soñado que estaba viajando de nuevo con Ash y Brock, lo que alivió algo del estrés que estaba sintiendo.

"Azu, Azu!" (¡Hola mami!) chirrió el pequeño Azurill de Misty, felizmente brincando en su cola.

Misty se agachó para levantar a su Azurill y darle un abrazo.

"Buenos días Azurill, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?" preguntó Misty, sintiéndose mejor con su bebé en sus brazos.

"Azu azu!" (¡Me siento bien!) Misty río y fue a la cocina para conseguir a ella y su Azurill algo para desayunar.

"Aquí tienes, Azurill. Come, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Misty, dándole un tazón de comida Pokémon.

"Azu." (Sí.) dijo Azurill, mientras empezaba a comer.

Misty se dirigió a la alacena y sacó una caja de cereal con fotografías de sus hermanas en ella.

"Ugh, ni siquiera puedo comer sin ellas." Susurró para sí misma.

Con mucha renuencia, Misty finalmente se rindió y sirvió el cereal en un tazón y vertió leche sobre él. _"Supongo que no sabe tan mal, al menos no tan mal como pensé que sería" _finalmente concluyó ella.

Mientras tanto, Daisy se había despertado para ir por su propio desayuno, y vio a Misty, quien ya empezaba a comer el cereal.

"Supongo que ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro" susurró Daisy para sí misma. Daisy entró a la cocina y trató de dar una sonrisa a Misty.

Misty descubrió su intento y empezó a preguntarse. _"Bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere?" _Si le preguntan, Misty probablemente admitiría que ella y Daisy empezaban a acercarse, pero Misty aun tenía algunas reservaciones sobre sus hermanas mayores.

Daisy se sentó en frente de Misty, e intentó iniciar una conversación.

"Así que, ¿cómo dormiste anoche?" preguntó Daisy, intentando sonar amable.

"…Bien." respondió Misty finalmente, sin dirigir la mirada a su hermana.

"¿Cómo estuvo la batalla de ayer?" intentó ella de nuevo.

Misty no estaba de humor para juegos, entonces ella estalló. "¿Qué es lo que quieres Daisy?" preguntó ella con voz muy alta.

"¿Zu?" (¿Huh?) El arranque de Misty llamó la atención de Azurill.

"Siguiendo comiendo, cariño." dijo Misty, intentando sonar calmada.

"Azu." (Está bien.) dijo éste, dándole a su mamá una sonrisa.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Misty, golpeando con su pie impacientemente.

"(Suspiro) ¿Te pasa algo malo, Misty?" preguntó Daisy con calma.

"No Daisy, nada. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Misty impacientemente.

"Porque tus batallas se han, como que, vuelto algo peores últimamente." dijo Daisy cautelosamente.

"¡Sabía que esto tendría que ver conmigo perdiendo esas batallas! Si vas a torturarme por eso, ¡no quiero escucharlo!" Misty agarró su tazón de cereal, y caminó devuelta a su habitación. Colocó su desayuno en la mesa de noche a lado de su cama y se recostó en su cama boca arriba. "Odio este lugar… sólo quiero salir de aquí." Susurró para sí misma.

Misty escuchó a Daisy acercarse y tocar la puerta de nuevo.

"Misty, como que, sólo quiero ayudar." dijo Daisy, detrás de la puerta.

_"¡Si quieres ayudar, entonces déjame ir!"_ pensó Misty enojadamente. Esperó unos minutos, y eventualmente escuchó las pisadas de Daisy caminando de vuelta por las escaleras. _"Te extraño, Ash."_ pensó ella tristemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Estas son las respuestas de los reviews del primer capítulo:<strong>

**Red20: Me alegra que que te haya gustado, y si es verdad que es una idea extraña el traducir un fic (en especial uno como éste, que es muy extenso), pero me agrada mucho hacerlo. Y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Kata casriv: Claro que seguiré publicando capítulos. Lamento no subir el segundo capítulo en dos meses, pero ojalá sigas disfrutando del fic. Ahora subiré más pronto, podré subir capítulos sin problemas hasta agosto, ya que volveré a la escuela.**

**Mistyket: Sé que es un reto, pero a mi me encantan los retos. Ahora si subiré pronto los nuevos capítulos. Quiero que sepas que hé leído todos tus fics desde que publicaste el primero, y me han fascinado. Espero que pronto subas la letra N de tu colección de one-shots.**

**akanesakura: Que bueno que tengas tantas ganas de leer este fic. Esa es una razón por la que quise traducir este fic, por los lectores que no comprenden el inglés por completo.**

**Alex Makenshi: Espero que sigas leyendo, aunque el final de la historia es muy lejana. Y a mi siempre me ha encantado PokéShipping.**

**joseto1945: Me agradó mucho comentario, y por supuesto que continuaré.**

**Mitsuki-chan17: Claro que continuaré, y también te apoyo en que muchos fans quieren que Misty regrese a la serie.**

**Darkrukia4: Claro que sí, ya está este capítulo y subiré en tercero en dos o tres días. Y esta vez, cumpliré mi promesa. Además el fic se pondrá aun más interesante.**

**Suki90: Me alegra que hayas hecho esa observación acerca de los diálogos. En un principio no me había dado cuenta, y eso también ocurrió en el fic original. Y en este capítulo ya separé los diálogos, pero para mí es más sencillo usar las comillas, no creo que haya problema. Respecto a que también querías traducir el fic, me preguntaba si te gustaría que trabajemos juntas para traducir. Es una idea, pero si te interesa, envía un mensaje y nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**Bueno, cualquier comentario, opinión, u observación, déjenmelo saber en un review.**

_**_*******~*~* - ******_Próximo Capítulo: Confiando en un amigo - _*******~*~*******_**_


	3. Confiando en un amigo

**Nota: Les agradezco sus reviews, siempre apreciaré más opiniones y comentarios acerca del fic. Planeaba subirlo el domingo, pero se averió el módem Infinitum de mi casa, y apenas lo pude subir hoy. Pero quería subirlo específicamente el domingo por una razón especial: porque ese día era el cumpleaños de EchidnaPower, el autor de esta grandiosa historia; y quería subir el tercer capítulo como regalo sorpresa. pero ni modo. Sólo esperemos que haya disfrutado su cumpleaños, y esperemos que cumpla muchos más. **_**  
><strong>_

**¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Confiando en un amigo<strong>

**POV Normal**

Sólo han pasado unos días desde que Ash fue impactado por el recuerdo de "Misty", pero el efecto duró por mucho más tiempo que eso. Ash estaba perdiendo la concentración más fácil y más fácil a medida que pasaban los días, y los únicos que lo notaron fueron Brock y Pikachu.

Ash había llegado tan lejo como para ponerse su viejo atuendo de Kanto, que por algún milagro encajaba en el joven en crecimiento. Había esperado que vestir algunos recuerdos haría que se sintiera feliz, pero nada podría haber sido más lejos de la verdad, simplemente se sintió peor. Dawn no había notado el cambio de vestuario, y Brock no hizo comentarios por bondad y compasión a Ash, pero realmente estaba empezando a preguntarse.

"Bueno, de acuerdo a este mapa, debemos llegar a Pueblo Solaceon en tan sólo unos días." aseguró Brock.

"Sí, que bien Brock." dijo Ash hoscamente.

_"Me pregunto si si actitud tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace unos días." _pensó Brock.

"Oigan, ¿saben lo que acabo de notar?" preguntó Dawn.

Después de notar que Ash estaba en su propio mundo de nuevo, Brock decidió responder. "No, ¿qué es?"

"No hemos sido atacados por el Equipo Rocket por un tiempo; en realidad es algo raro tener unos días sin que alguien trate robar nuestros Pokémon." dijo Dawn ingenuamente.

"Bueno, no sé tú, Dawn, pero no estoy exactamente quejando sobre eso. ¿Tú que piensas, Ash?" dijo Brock, intentando que Ash se animara.

**POV Ash**

_"Misty… parece que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…desde que vi tu pañuelo otra vez, he estado soñando que estabas aquí de nuevo, viajando, divirtiéndonos, rayos… incluso disfruté las peleas que teníamos. Sé que siempre vamos a ser los mejores amigos... pero no puedo evitar desear que estuvieras aquí conmigo."_

"¿Ash? ¿Ash?" escuché a Brock decir.

"¿Hmm? ¿Oh, el Equipo Rocket?" respondí, vagamente recordando que lo habían mencionado antes. "Sí, no han atacado por un tiempo, ¿verdad amigos?" dije con una sonrisa.

Miré a mis compañeros de viaje, y por las miradas en sus rostros parecía como si yo hubiera dicho algo estúpido."¿Qué?" les pregunté.

De repente, sentí que la tierra debajo de mí comenzó a debilitarse, y todos caímos en un agujero.

_"Oh no, no otra vez. Ahora el globo aparecerá, y el Equipo Rocket empezará su tonto lema de nuevo. ¡Bueno, no esta vez!"_

"¡Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio!" exclamó Jessie.

"¡Que cumpliremos y no despacio!" continuó James.

La verdad no estaba de humor para su basura.

"NO estoy de humor el día de hoy Equipo Rocket, así que les diré su destino ahora!" grité.

"¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestro lema?" gritó Jessie de vuelta.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo único que tenemos en este tonto negocio!" gritó Meowth.

"Salgan de aquí…AHORA!" grité. Podía sentir la rabia dentro de mí, No podía explicar porque estaba tan molesto, pero imaginé que tenía que ver con extrañar tanto a Misty.

"De acuerdo bobo, ¿qué es lo que tiene tan molesto?" preguntó Jessie sarcásticamente.

"Sí, usualmente estás contento." dijo James en el mismo tono.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Pikachu, sácalos de aquí con Impactrueno!" grité enojadamente.

"¡Piiiikaaa Chuuuuu!"

Sonreí mientras veía al Equipo Rocket desaparecer más allá del horizonte. Pero no antes de escuchar: "¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!" "¡Wobbuffet!" *PING*

**POV Normal**

Brock y Dawn estaban atemorizados en como su amigo se puso tan enojado, honestamente no lo podían creer.

"Vamos chicos, salgamos de aquí." dijo Ash, aún con enojo en su voz.

Ash salió del agujero con ayuda de Brock, y luego Ash sacó a Brock del agujero. Y a su vez, Brock sacó a Dawn.

"Umm, Ash, ¿hay algo que te molesta?" preguntó Dawn nerviosamente.

Ash no se molestó en voltearse. "No importa, sigamos adelante."

_"Voy a hablar con él cuando acampemos esta noche, quiero al viejo Ash devuelta." _pensó Brock.

Se movieron un poco más, hasta que un joven entrenador apareció de la nada, desafiando a Ash para una batalla. Ash sintió un repentino aumento de adrenalina en la proposición de una batalla, por lo que aceptó.

"¡Oye, tal vez haga que Ash regrese a la normalidad!" dijo Dawn con optimismo.

"Sí…tal vez." dijo Brock. "¡Van a necesitar un árbitro!"

"¡Este combate será uno contra uno, que comience la batalla!" gritó Brock.

"¡Muy bien, Buizel, yo te elijo!" Ash lanzó su Pokébola, y la nueva comadreja marina de Ash salió , listo para la batalla.

"¡Bien, yo elijo a Butterfree!" gritó el chico.

"¡Comenzaré yo! ¡Buizel, usa Chorro de Agua!" ordenó Ash, iniciando la batalla.

"¡Buuii Buiii!" Una poderosa corriente de agua salió volando directamente hacia el Pokémon mariposa.

"¡Evádelo Butterfree!" respondió el chico. Su Butterfree flotó fuera del camino justo antes de que el impacto se hiciera.

_"¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora puedo finalmente concentrarme y divertirme un poco!" pensó _Ash emocionadamente.

"¡Puedes hacerlo, Ash!" gritó Dawn desde la línea de banda.

**POV Ash**

"¡Puedes hacerlo, Ash!"

Escuché una voz apoyándome, pero lo raro es que, ¡sonaba como a Misty! ¿Estaba escuchando cosas?

"¿Misty?" Empecé a mirar alrededor, a cualquier lugar que mi cabeza podia girar, pensando que como escuché su voz, ella andaba por ahí en alguna parte.

**POV Normal**

"¿Qué está pasando, Brock? ¿Qués es lo que Ash está buscando?" preguntó Dawn al adolescente mayor.

_"¿Misty, huh? ¡Así que mi teoría fue correcta!" _pensó Brock.

"¡Butterfree, usa Somnífero!" gritó el chico.

"Freeee!" El Butterfree flotó sobre Buizel, rociando un polvo inductor de sueño, y efectivamente, Buizel se quedó dormido.

"¿Huh, qué?" Ash saltó cuando se dio cuenta que Buizel se había quedado dormido.

"¡Ahora Butterfree, usa Come Sueños!"

Los ojos de Butterfree empezaron a brillar, y Buizel comenzó a tirar y girar mientras su sueño era comido en su propia mente. El tormento resultante provocó Buizel se desmayara.

"¿B-Buizel…estás bien?" preguntó Ash mientras se arrodillaba junto a su amigo.

"Bui bui." (Estaré bien.) replicó Buizel suavemente.

"E-El ganador es Butterfree."anunció Brock en un tono sorprendido.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, toma un buen descanso." dijo Ash mientras regresaba a Buizel a su Pokébola.

"¿Ash…perdió?" afirmó Dawn con incredulidad.

Pikachu saltó a lado de su entrenador con sus orejas caídas. "¿Pikapi?" (¿Ash?) dijo Pikachu tristemente.

Ash se levantó lentamente, y fue a estrechar la mano del ganador.

"¡Oye, fue una buena batalla!" dijo el chico.

"Sí… fue grandiosa." dijo Ash, tratando de sonar optimista, pero no estaba haciendo un bueno trabajo.

"¡Muchas gracias amigo! ¡Nos vemos!" exclamó el chico felizmente. Una vez que el chico estaba fuera de vista, la sonrisa fingida de Ash desapareció inmediatamente.

"Vamos chicos, armemos el campamento." dijo Brock, tratando de romper la tensión.

"Seguro Brock." dijo Ash abatido.

Después de armar el campamento, Brock envió a Ash para conseguir algo de leña para la cena.

_"Esta es mi oportunidad." _pensó Brock. "Oye Dawn, voy a ir a buscar algunas bayas, ¿está bien?" dijo Brock a su amiga.

"Seguro Brock, estaré bien." replicó Dawn.

Y con eso, Brock se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ash.

**POV Ash**

"Cielos, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?" me grité a mí mismo. "Escucho a Misty, veo a Misty, ¡sueño con Misty! Me pregunto si un Hypno me atacó mientras estaba dormido y me puso una especie de maldición en mí."

"Pikapi, Pikachupi pi pi pika chu." (Ash, Misty no es una maldición.) me dijo Pikachu mientras se sentaba en mi hombro.

"(Suspiro) Lo sé amigo, ¡pero no puedo explicarlo! ¿Por qué de repente sólo quiero a Misty cerca de nuevo?" grité.

"¡Pika pika Pikachu pi pi!" (¡Oh, por favor! ¡Porque te gusta!)

Me estremecí cuando Pikachu me dijo eso.

_"¿A mí? ¿Qué me gusta Misty? ¡Hah, debe ser una broma! Digo claro, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero eso es todo lo que ha sido...¿cierto?"_ Fue entonces cuando empecé a cuestionar cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Misty. Seguro, ella era mi amiga, ¿pero me empezaba a agradar como algo más que eso? Y si ese era el caso, ¿fue por eso que su ausencia me dolía mucho más que antes?

"¡Oye Ash!"

Me di la vuelta y vi a Brock corriendo hacia mí, y se veía muy cansado.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Brock?" le pregunté.

"Sí. Algo está mal, tú." dijo simplemente.

_"(Trago) ¿Se dio cuenta? ¡No puedo dejar que lo sepa!"_

"No hay nada malo conmigo, Brock." mentí. Podía ver por la mirada de su cara que no estaba convencido.

"Ash, perdiste contra un entrenador principiante con un Butterfree." dijo Brock con calma.

"Y, todos tienen un mal día de vez en cuando." mentí otra vez.

"No sólo eso no suena como tú, Ash. Sé que no eres tú" predijo Brock.

_"No está convencido." _pensé finalmente.

"Pi Pikachu Pikapi." (Ya ríndete, Ash.) dijo Pikachu.

Me di cuenta que era el fin del espectáculo. Brock no se estaba tragando mi acto.

"Siéntate Ash." dijo Brock. Lo hice, y dejé la poca leña que pude encontrar. "Durante la batalla con ese niño, ¿sabes por qué perdiste?" me preguntó Brock.

_"Porque perdí la concentración, ¡por eso! Pero… veremos cuál es la idea de Brock."_

"¿Por qué, Brock?" le pregunté.

"Estabas buscando a Misty. ¿La escuchaste o algo?" me preguntó Brock con una de sus cejas levantadas.

_"Oh rayos. Definitivamente lo sabe. Bueno, debería dejar de esconderlo, tal vez tendré suerte y él pueda ayudarme."_

"¿Bien, Ash?" preguntó Brock de nuevo.

"(Suspiro) Me atrapaste, Brock. Podría haber jurado que oí la voz de Misty, cuando lo hice, perdí la noción de lo que estaba haciendo." expliqué.

"No sólo fue hoy Ash, ¿por cuánto tiempo te ha estado molestando esto?" preguntó Brock tranquilamente.

Admiré la habilidad de Brock de ser paciente conmigo con esto. Hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles, pero no mucho.

**POV Brock**

_"¡Esto de ser paciente me está volviendo loco! Sé por qué Ash está tan enloquecido, pero tiene que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta… (quejido) quédate tranquilo, Brock."_

**POV Ash**

"Empezó hace unos días, Brock." Miré hacia arriba, y Brock puso una cara que decía que continuara. "Después de la batalla con Dawn, fui a recoger mi gorra y me la puse de nuevo…pero algo se cayó de mi gorra."

Me quité mi gorra, y saqué el pañuelo de Misty. Miré a Brock, y su rostro ahora mostró que estaba asombrado. "Misty me dio esto antes de que se fuera, y siempre lo he guardado, Pero por alguna razón… cada vez que lo veo en estos días, me duele ... como en el interior."

**POV Brock**

_"¡D'oh! ¡Ash, eres la persona más densa que conozco! !Ella te lo dio porque le gustas! ¡Y ella te gusta también! ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de eso?"_ pensé para mis adentros. _"Supongo que tendré que hacerlo obvio para él."_

"Ash, voy a preguntarte esto, y quiero que seas totalmente honesto conmigo." le dije en el tono más serio que podía manejar.

Ash asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. "¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Misty?" le pregunté claramente.

El rostro de Ash se arrugó ante mis ojos, me di cuenta de que esos engranajes oxidados en su cabeza estaba girando mientras reflexionaba sobre mi pregunta.

"(Suspiro) Brock, honestamente no estoy seguro…me refiero a que, ella es mi mejor amiga y todo, pero tengo este extraño sentimiento en el fondo de mi estómago que dice que quiero más." dijo Ash finalmente.

_"Hmm… ¿ya lo estará entendiendo?"_ pensé.

"Al principio, pensé que sólo tenía hambre…" dijo Ash.

_"D'oh… sólo tú pensarías eso, Ash."_

"Pero incluso después de que comía algo, todavía sentía esta sensación de ardor cada vez que pensaba en ella ... y ha aumentado desde que esta cosa hizo su reaparición." dijo Ash, refiriéndose al pañuelo.

_"Es hora de señalar lo obvio, es ahora o nunca." _pensé.

"Ash, ¿Qué dirías si yo podría decirte exactamente por qué sentiste eso?" le pregunté.

"Estaría muy agradecido, eso diría." replicó Ash.

"De acuerdo, prepárate…" le dije.

El cuerpo de Ash se puso tenso cuando le dije eso. Como si él sabía que yo iba a decir algo que él no necesariamente quería oír.

"Tú… amas… a Misty." dije directamente. Tan pronto como dije la palabra "amas", los ojos de Ash comenzaron a temblar.

_"Y ahora viene la negación."_ Mi pensamiento resultó ser correcto.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Brock?" gritó él con frustración y conmoción.

"¡Porque así es como me siento cada vez que veo a la Oficial Jenny a la Enfermera Joy!" comencé a soñar despierto sin darme cuenta. "¡Mi corazón se siente como si estuviera llamas y mi estómago se siente como si estuviera lleno de Butterfree! Y todo lo que quiero es llenar esos sentimientos dentro de mí por-" de repente sentí una sensación de ardor a mi lado.

**POV Normal**

"¡Croagunk!" (¡Tranquilízate!) croó el Croagunk de Brock.

"Este… sentimiento… no es parte… de la…ecuación." se esforzó Brock, sintiendo los efectos del Golpe Venenoso de Croagunk.

Ash y Pikachu sudaron ante su amigo constantemente enamorado. Brock se recuperó rápidamente, y volvió a la conversación en mano.

"Ash, aunque lo digo en serio. Ese sentimiento que tienes realmente es amor. Estaba realmente esperando que lo averiguaras hace años, cuando Misty aún viajaba con nosotros." dijo Brock hoscamente.

"Bueno Brock, es muy tarde, creo. No hay manera de que yo se lo diga, y ella no sentiría lo mismo de todas formas." dijo Ash decaído.

_"Me gustaría poder decírtelo, amigo. Pero si te dijera que Misty te ama, ella me aplastaría con su mazo."_ pensó Brock "Ash, no sabes con seguridad si ella no se siente de la misma manera." alentó Brock.

"Pero Brock, si le digo y ella no siente lo mismo, ¡nuestra amistad estará arruinada!" dijo Ash tristemente.

_"Ahora bien, puedo ayudar en eso." _pensó Brock.

"¡Te equivocas, Ash! Ustedes dos serán capaces de seguir siendo amigos, no importa lo que pase, ambos han estado en las buenas y en las malas juntos, y eso no será tirado por un riesgo de que se debe tomar." dijo Brock seriamente.

"¿Estás seguro, Brock? Digo... si cambio como están las cosas ahora, podría empeorar, digo... Misty tiene una tendencia a enojarse." dijo Ash.

"Admitiré que eso es cierto, pero sé que es un hecho que Misty es la clase de amiga en la que puedes confiar con cualquier cosa." aseguró Brock.

Ash sonrió y replicó. "Sabes Brock, creo que tienes razón."

"No actúes tan sorprendido, tengo experiencia con chicas y cosas como eso." dijo Brock confiadamente.

"Sí, un total de tres." dijo Ash, de forma bromista.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó Brock, levantando una ceja.

"Cuando ves a una chica, Croagunk te golpea. Antes de eso, el hermano de May, Max, te jalaba por la oreja. Y por supuesto, Misty, o te jaloneaba, o te aplastaba con su mazo" se rió Ash, contando los fracaso pasados de Brock con las chicas con sus dedos.

Brock se cayó una vez que Ash finalizó, sabiendo que acababa de ser derrotado por el entrenador Pokémon que usualmente era denso. Con una recuperación rápida, Brock se levantó.

"Bueno, mejor regresemos al campamento. Dawn probablemente ya está preocupándose." dijo Brock, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

"¿Oye Brock?"dijo Ash, mientras Pikachu saltaba hacia su hombro.

"¿Sí, Ash?" replicó Brock.

"Gracias por hablar conmigo… pero… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" preguntó Ash, obviamente preocupado por algo.

"Sí, seguro, ¿qué es?"preguntó Brock.

"¡No le digas a Dawn lo que hablamos, por favor!" dijo Ash con pánico en su voz, "¡Nunca me dejará vivir si ella se entera de esto¡ ¡Probablemente tratara de ver si le gusto a Misty y arruinar todo!"

"Pikapi, pi pi pika chu." (Ash, en verdad creo que le gustas.) dijo Pikachu, tratando de alentar a su entrenador.

"Me gustaría saberlo Pikachu, pero ella está en el gimnasio ahora." dijo Ash decaído.

El dúo, junto con Pikachu, se dirigió al campamento en incómodo silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Capítulo Tres, listo. ojalá les haya encantado. Bien, es hora de responder reviews:<strong>

**Darkrukia4: Es verdad fue triste el capítulo anterior. Al leer tu review, me di cuenta que la última vez que se hizo referencia a como es que Meowth puede hablar fue en la temporada 6, y nunca se volvió a hablar de eso. Y te apoyo en que Misty siempre debe ser recordada.**

**Mitsuki-chan17: Claro, ahora no habrá mucha espera en los siguientes capítulos. Y no te preocupes, se volverán a encontrar en unos tres capítulos más.**

**Además, hay una pequeña sorpresa (aunque estoy que segura que algunos ya lo notaron). ****Gracias al nuevo _Image Manager feature_:**

**¡ESTE FIC TIENE SU PROPIA PORTADA! En ella, están Ash y Misty. A parte, tiene un _pequeño spoiler_ que aparecerá más adelante en el fic. Traten de adivinar de qué se trata (Aunque creo que averiguarlo es sencillo).**

**Háganlo saber en el review, además de escribir opiniones o comentarios de esta historia. No importa que no sean usuarios, pueden ser anónimos, todos serán apreciados.**

****Esperen el siguiente en dos o tres días.****

_** *****~*~* - _**Próximo Capítulo: Planes Secretos - **_***~*~*********_


	4. Planes Secretos

**Nota: En verdad, lamento mucho la espera. Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero hacer un _anuncio importante_: **

**A partir de este capítulo, la historia no sólo será traducida por mí. Traduciré el fic junto con Suki90. Como ella también teníza pensado traducirlo, se me ocurrió que podríamos trabajar juntas, y a ella le encantó la idea. ****Así que esperemos que nuestro esfuerzo rinde frutos. **  
><strong>**

**¡Ahora, sin más interrupciones, queridos lectores, el cuarto capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Planes Secretos<strong>

**POV Normal**

Después de hablar con Brock, Ash se sintió un poco mejor, ya que se las arregló para conseguir que el dolor de su pecho se fuera, e incluso explicar lo que estaba pasando. Pero ahora un nuevo pensamiento se arremolinaba en su mente. Brock había tenido razón y dijo que Ash estaba enamorado de Misty, y el entrenador Pokémon normalmente denso había sido realmente convencido de que era la verdad. Pero ahora que él sabía la verdad, pensaba que el dolor nunca se iría hasta que viera a Misty otra vez.

En cuanto a Brock, el silencio era positiva desentrañado para el criador, ni siquiera Pikachu estaba haciendo más que algún chillido. Así que él intentó aligerar un poco la atmósfera con un poco de conversación amistosa. Tal vez incluso algo de Misty, tal vez él podría ver si Ash comprendió lo que le había dicho a él.

"Y, ¿qué dijo Misty la última vez que hablaste con ella?" preguntó Brock.

"Bueno eso fue hace unos meses... dijo que estaba empezando a entrenar a Daisy para las batallas. Misty se estaba cansando de manejar toda la carga del trabajo por sí misma" replicó Ash.

"Eso es comprensible. Con un gimnasio tan popular como el de Misty, sería bueno tener algo de ayuda." imaginó Brock, "Entonces, ¿cómo le fue con eso?"

"Bueno, le pregunté eso y me dijo que Daisy podría realmente estar disfrut - ¡Brock, eso es!" exclamó Ash de repente.

El criador fue sorprendido por el repentino arranque de Ash. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Brock.

"Tengo una gran idea Brock, ¿dónde está el Centro Pokémon más cercano?" preguntó Ash emocionadamente.

"Está a una milla o dos al norte de aquí... ¡pero no podemos quedarnos allá por la noche, Ash! ¡Ya instalamos el campamento!" replicó Brock.

"No te preocupes Brock; el único que va soy yo. Ve y regresa al campamento; ¡estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda!"

Ash entregó las dos pequeñas ramas que había logrado encontrar a Brock,y se fue por el camino, dejando al criador completamente desconcertado para tratar de averiguar lo que había sucedido.

**POV Brock**

Vi a Ash irse por el camino con Pikachu sosteniéndose por su vida.

"Bine, déjame pensar, ¿qué le pudo haber traído eso?"

Repetí los últimos minutos en mi cabeza para tratar de averiguar por qué Ash se fue tan de repente. Mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar en el momento debido al cambio brusco de actitud que él tenía, pensé que pudo haberse vuelto loco y que tendríamos que llamar a los hombres de las batas blancas para ir tras él.

_"Bueno, le pregunté eso y me dijo que Daisy podría realmente estar disfru - ¡Brock, eso es!" _

Ahí fue cuando empezó. Ash mencionó a Misty y a Daisy entrenando juntas, ¿pero qué era el "eso" que él mencionó?

_"Tengo una gran idea Brock, ¿dónde está el Centro Pokémon más cercano?"_

"¿Una idea, eh? Eso sería un paso para Ash. Ahora, la gran pregunta es...¿Cuál ES la idea?" me preguntaba.

A medida que continuaba a caminar de vuelta al campamento, sosteniendo las dos ramas que Ash me había entregando "tan amablemente" antes de irse, me preguntaba qué podría haber sido la gran revelación de Ash.

_"¿Tal vez va a llamar a Misty? No, eso es muy sensato para Ash. Tal vez, va a encontrar a alguien que se vea igual a Misty y pedirle que venga con nosotros...Uh oh, demasiado loco, incluso para él. Meh, sea lo que sea, está destinado a ser interesante."_

Decidí dejar de intentar entender la compleja y, sin embargo no tan compleja mente de Ash Ketchum. Se necesitaba mucho poder del cerebro demasiado para desentrañar los misterios de su mente. Las únicas que podían leerlo tan fácilmente eran Misty y su propia madre.

Y así por fin llegué al campamento, donde Dawn aún estada esperando, pero se veía un poco cansada de ser paciente.

"¿Dónde habías estado? Me estaba preocupando." dijo ella.

"No pude encontrar bayas por ahí." I repliqué.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Ash? ¿Y por qué sostienes leña?" preguntó Dawn.

"Uh..." estaba dudoso de explicar.

Ash había explicado muy claramente que él NO quería que Dawn supiera sus sentimientos hacia Misty. Y pude entender por qué. Dawn tenía una tendencia en inmiscuirse en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

"Tenía algo que hacer. Debería estar de vuelta en poco tiempo." repliqué.

"¡Bueno, espero que sí, me muero de hambre!" siseó Dawn enfadada, su actitud cambio rápidamente de la preocupación al hambre inducido por la ira.

_"¡Date prisa Ash! ¡Tal vez no pueda compararse con Misty, pero una Dawn enojada puede ser bastante aterrador también!_

**POV Ash**

Una increíble idea había aparecido en mi cerebro, estaba orgulloso de mí mismo por tenerla. Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia el Centro Pokémon, con Pikachu aferrándose desesperadamente a mi hombro, tratando de no caerse mientras seguía corriendo hacia el Centro Pokémon.

"¿Pikapi, Pika pika chu?" (¿Ash, a dónde vamos?) chilló Pikachu, con sus ojos cerrados para protegerse del viento que sopla en sus ojos.

"¡Al Centro Pokémon, Pikachu! ¡Vamos a llamar a alguien!" repliqué.

"¿Pikachupi?" (¿Misty?)

Me reí entre dientes en eso, tenía sentido que Pikachu pensara que esa era mi gran idea, y si tiene que ver con Misty, pero no directamente, al menos aún no.

"No, no vamos a llamar a Misty; vamos a llamar a un 'viejo' amigo." reí disimuladamente.

Pikachu dio un gemido exasperado mientras él entendió mi juego de palabras.

Finalmente llegamos al Centro Pokémon, entré y miré el reloj, y vi que apenas eran las 8:30 P.M.

"¡Perfecto, no es tan tarde!"

Corrí hacia los videoteléfonos y rápidamente marqué el número. Iba tan rápido que me di cuenta que tenía que volver a marcar el número, más de ocho veces.

**POV Normal**

*Ring ring, ring ring, llamada, llamada*

En algún lugar de la Región Kanto , un videoteléfono estaba sonando fuertemente, llamando al destinatario de la llamada a responderla.

"Ahora, ¿quién podría ser a esta hora de la noche?""

El teléfono fue contestado, and Ash pronto apareció en la pantalla.

"Hola Profesor Oak!" dijo Ash alegremente.

"¡Oh, hola Ash! ¿A qué debo el honor? " replicó el Profesor Oak.

Ash explicó su situación al hombre sabio, asegurándose de dejar a un lado las partes acerca de Misty, por supuesto.

"Ya veo, sólo espera un momento Ash, voy a hacer la llamada." dijo el Prof. Oak.

El Prof. Oak se alejó de la pantalla, dejando a Ash y Pikachu esperando con anticipación.

"¿Supongo que lo sabremos en un minuto, eh Pikachu?" Ash acarició la cabeza de su compañero Pokémon, quien respondió con un tierno ronroneo.

Después de unos minutos, el Profesor regresó a la pantalla, y se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estás de suerte Ash, él debe estar en tu ubicación mañana por la mañana. " dijo él felizmente.

Ash alzó el puño en el aire con emoción. "¡Muchas gracias Profesor, realmente lo aprecio!" exclamó Ash.

Justo en ese momento, el Muk de Ash llegó a la pantalla y asfixió al profesor.

"¡Creo que Muk aprecia tu llamada!" dijo el Prof. Oak algo afligido.

"¡Ha ha! ¡Hola Muk!" dijjo Ash.

Muk saludó con resbalosa mano a su entrenador, mientras que el profesor trató de salir de debajo de él.

"¡Bien Professor, gracias por todo, le hablaré después!"

Y con eso, Ash colgó el videoteléfono y se levantó para mirar el reloj.

"Hmm, 8:45, bueno, supongo que eso no es tan malo." dijo Ash a sí mismo.

Al ver que había logrado su objetivo antes de lo esperado, Ash decidió que sanar a sus Pokémon, especialmente Buizel que había recibido una paliza, sería una buena idea.

"Hola Enfermera Joy, ¿qué tal una recarga?" preguntó Ash.

"No hay problema jovencito, vuelvo en unos minutos." replicó la Enfermera Joy.

Ash entregó a la enfermera sus Pokébolas y a Pikachu, y pronto se quedó solo en el vestíbulo a esperar.

_"Espero verte pronto Misty."_

Mientras tanto, Dawn estaba prácticamente furiosa contra Ash. Aún no había llegado a comer y fue porque Ash no había conseguido nada de leña y Brock no llegó a cocinar.

"¿Dónde rayos está? ¡Juro que voy a tener una larga charla con él cuando regrese!" gritó Dawn furiosamente.

_"Estás algo tarde Dawn; ya tuve una larga charla con él."_ pensó Brock. "Relájate, él estará aquí pronto, lo sé."

El criador estaba tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero definitivamente no quería que Dawn se enojara más, podría empezar a utilizarlo a él como un blanco para practicar movimientos de concurso. Justo en ese momento, Ash se veía venir por el camino, y Brock dio un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, Dawn no estaba satisfecha sólo con que Ash volviera; ella quería darle su opinión al respecto, y quizá algo mucho más que una opinión.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡No hemos podido cenar gracias a ti!" le gritó Dawn, sus manos se estaban acercando considerablemente a su rostro para poder golpearlo.

"Lo siento, pero era algo importante" respondió Ash.

"¿Más importante que la cena? ¡Ash, tú JAMÁS te has perdido alguna comida por NINGÚN motivo! ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que te pierdas una?" gritó Dawn.

Brock, en ese momento, pensó que aquello era algo divertido de ver. Estaba realmente interesado en ver cómo es que Ash se las ingeniaba para salir del apuro sin decir la verdad.

"Yo, eh… tenía que… ¡llevar a Buizel al Centro Pokémon más cercano!" respondió Ash.

"_Hmm, buena respuesta"_ pensó el criador.

"¡Después de todo, un entrenador como yo debe tener a sus Pokémon siempre en las mejores condiciones!" añadió Ash engreídamente.

"_D'oh, muy cerca. Debiste dejarlo como estaba" _pensó Brock.

"Bueno, como sea, por lo menos regresaste" resopló Dawn.

"¡Si, lo hice! ¡Ahora vamos a comer!" exclamó Ash con entusiasmo.

"Uh, claro Ash, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Brock.

"'¿Qué quieres decir?" respondió Ash.

"No tenemos fuego, ¿cómo quieres que cocine?" preguntó Brock.

"¿Cómo que no tenemos fuego? ¡Te di la leña antes de irme!" gritó Ash.

"¿Te refieres a esas dos ramas que me diste? Se quemaron antes de que pudiera hervir el agua." le respondió Brock.

"Oh no, ¡ahora tengo que regresar allá!" Ash cayó al piso en shock, e hizo que Dawn y Brock se rieran de su amigo infortunado.

Después de que Ash encontrara algunos pequeños leños en el bosque, Brock logró obtener un fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para recalentar algunas sobras. Tuvieron una cena que consistía en bolas de arroz, las cuales Ash comió gustosamente, y después se fueron a dormir.

**POV Ash**

Comencé a sacar mi bolsa de dormir, y entonces Misty apareció en mi cabeza de nuevo, pero por alguna razón, no siento tanto dolor como antes.

"_Espero que mis planes funcionen, quiero a mi Misty de vuelta… ¿Le acabo de decir 'mi' Misty? Vaya, debo amarla más de lo que pensé… ¿'amarla'? Vaya Brock, de verdad me has confundido._

Ahora sabía sobre mis sentimientos hacia Misty eran puros y genuinos, pero aún no estoy acostumbrado a pensar en ella de esa manera. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, me gustaba pensar así. Mientras entraba a mi bolsa de dormir, Pikachu se levantó y se acurrucó justo a un lado de mi cabeza. Acaricié la suya y esperé a que la mañana llegara, pensando en Misty toda la noche.

**POV Normal**

A la mañana siguiente, Ash, Dawn y Brock se encaminaron de nuevo hacia Pueblo Solaceon. Después de un rato, escucharon un leve rugido a la distancia.

"_¡__Ese tiene que ser él!" _pensó Ash con su entusiasmo.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, y vieron a un dragón anaranjado surcando el cielo.

"¡Whoa, mira eso Ash, un Charizard!" dijo Brock.

"Ese no es cualquier Charizard, Brock." respondió Ash.

A Brock le tomó un momento entender a qué se refería Ash con eso. "_¡Es el Charizard de Ash!"_

"¡Charizard, aquí abajo!" gritó Ash.

El enorme dragón se abalanzó hacia dónde ellos estaba, aterrizó, causó que el suelo a su alrededor temblara un poco, y anunció su presencia con su típico rugido mientras realizaba su lanzallamas

"¡Aaah!" Dawn estaba totalmente aterrorizada por el dragón de Ash. Ésta se escondió detrás de la espalda del criador, como si él pudiera esconderla del Pokémon, mientras temblando sacaba su rosado Pokédex, con el único fin de escanearlo.

"Charizard, el Pokémon flama y la evolución de Charmeleon. La poderosa llama de este Pokémon puede derretirlo todo." explicó su Pokédex.

"Hola amigo, ¿cómo has estado?" preguntó Ash.

Charizard se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que gruñía levemente.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Charla?" preguntó Brock, siempre interesado en saber cómo es que las relaciones amorosas iban yendo.

Charizard desvió la mirada y gruñó enojado.

"Oh… ya veo." comentó Brock.

"Hey, no te preocupes Charizard, recuerda que aún tienes a tus amigos, siempre estaremos ahí cuando lo necesites." dijo Ash, acariciando la espalda de su viejo amigo.

Charizard gruño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le indicó a Ash que subiera en su espalda. Y así lo hizo, el entrenador se posicionó con firmeza en la espalda del dragón y se preparó para el despegue.

Después de ver eso, Brock fue capaz de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas y supo qué es lo que Ash tenía en mente. "Buena suerte Ash." le dijo.

Ash bajó su mirada y observó a Brock. "… Gracias Brock… por todo." le respondió. "Los veré después chicos, ¡vamos Charizard!" gritó Ash con determinación.

Charizard desató un fuerte rugido y se dirigió hacia el cielo, dejando a Brock junto a una Dawn muy confundida.

**POV Dawn**

De acuerdo, ¿me perdí de algo? Primero Ash se deprime, y luego comienza a hablar de alguien que no conozco, se va al Centro Pokémon sin decirnos y nos deja esperándolo por una hora, regresa muy feliz, y ahora un dragón gigante aparece y se lo lleva.

"¿Qué significa esto?" grité.

Brock me miró rápidamente. "Ash tiene unas cosas que hacer, regresará en un par de días." me dijo.

"¿Un par de DÍAS? ¿A dónde demonios va?" exclamé.

"Deberíamos ir al Pueblo Solaceon." dijo Brock, evadiendo completamente mi pregunta.

"Dime a dónde va, Brock." le dije de la forma más calmada que pude.

"Mira, él regresará, deja las cosas como están." respondió Brock.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Quiero saber qué está pasando!" le grité. Comencé a correr para intentar detenerlo, pero en respuesta a eso, Brock comenzó a correr también. "¡Te atraparé Brock! ¡Odio que me guarden secretos! ¡Descubriré lo que está pasando, aún así sea lo último que haga!" grité.

**POV Brock**

_"¡Hazlo rápido Ash, no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo!"_

**POV Ash**

Gracias a Charizard, mi plan se está llevando a cabo.

"¿Crees que puedas llegar hasta Ciudad Cerulean, Charizard?" le pregunté.

Él asintió y gruñó. Gracias al entrenamiento en el Valle Charicifico, Charizard es una potencia poderosa con quien siempre puedo contar cuando lo necesito, y este vuelo a Cerulean es más importante que cualquier batalla que haya tenido, al menos para mí.

"Pika pi pi chu pika pi Pikachupi." (Así que vamos a ver a Misty.) dijo Pikachu.

No me molesté en responder. ¿Por qué repetir algo que Pikachu ya sabe? Él sabía lo que yo sentía por Misty, y está al tanto de a dónde vamos.

"El plan va muy bien hasta ahora." dije.

"Pi pika pika pi chu pika chu." (Aún no estoy muy seguro de cuál es el plan.) respondió Pikachu.

"Heh heh, lo sabrás muy pronto. Pero te diré una cosa, si funciona, hará muy feliz a todos." le dije, _"Especialmente a mí."_ añadí en mi mente.

"Pika pika chu." (Si tu lo dices.) replicó Pikachu.

Con Pikachu en mis brazos, y Charizard llevándome, muy pronto llegaría a mi destino, al lugar donde Misty Waterflower residía.

"_¡Prepárate Misty, aquí viene Ash Ketchum!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Listo, finalizamos con este capítulo. ¿Cuál será el gran plan de Ash? ¿Tendrá exitoso? Esto será revelado en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Red20: No hay problema, sé que habrá momentos dónde no se tiene tiempo por estar ocupados, fue lo que me pasó en haber tardado casi dos meses en subir el segundo capítulo. Y tienes razón en lo del título, los dos se reunirán pronto, en el siguiente. **

**Mitsuki-chan17: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo pensé algo parecido cuando leí este capítulo en inglés. Y es verdad lo que mencionaste acerca de los personajes, aunque algunos aparecían en unos capítulos y ahora en Black & White, ninguno aparece. Lo que sé es que Dawn y Cynthia aparecerán por el capítulo 80 de B&W. Pero eso será dentro de un año (al menos) en Latinoamérica.**

**Darkrukia4: Bueno, si quieres puedes enviarme un PM y me dices tu teoría, y te digo si acertaste. Si es así, tendrás una sorpresa por ser la primera en adivinarlo. Claro que seguiré traduciendo, junto con Suki90.**

******Además, quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron este fic a su lista de favoritos y de alerta.******

*******~* También les quiero recordar que la pregunta del spoiler de la imagen sigue en pie. Para más información (para los que no sepan): lean la nota final del capítulo tres. Háganme saber su respuesta escribiéndola y luego hagan clic en el botón púrpura.******

****Todos esperen con ansias el capítulo cinco.****

**Escriban un review para cualquier comentario, crítica, opinión o queja. **

**Los tres (EchidnaPower, Suki90 y su servidora) lo apreciaremos.**

*****~*~* - _**Próximo Capítulo: Reunión - **_***~*~*******


	5. Reunión

**Nota: ¡Aquí está el quinto capítulo! Ahora como hay dos personas traduciendo, los capítulos se subirán mucho más rápido. No tendrán que esperar muchos días para un nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Ojalá que el capítulo sea de su agrado!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Reunión<strong>

**POV Normal**

Nuestros héroes continúan su camino hacia el Pueblo Solaceon, pero parecía ser que alguien faltaba en su grupo.

"Aún no me dices a dónde fue Ash, Brock." dijo Dawn, viendo a su amigo.

"Ya te lo dije, Ash tiene que hacerse cargo de unas cosas y volverá en un par de días." respondió Brock.

"Eso no es lo que quería escuchar Brock, ¿DÓNDE está?" dijo Dawn, enfatizando el "dónde".

"_¿Por qué me hiciste prometer guardarlo en secreto Ash? ¡Dawn me está volviendo loco!" _pensó Brock.

De repente, otro hoyo apareció de la nada, por segunda vez en esa semana.

_"¡Si, el interrogatorio se detendrá por un rato!" _pensó Brock, medio aliviado de que el Equipo Rocket decidiera aparecerse en ese momento.

Y efectivamente, el globo con cara de Meowth flotaba sobre ellos, y Jessie, James y Meowth comenzaron su nuevo lema.

Jessie: "¿Son las voces de bobos sorprendidos lo que escucho?"

James: "Cierto, y suenan con susto, no odio."

Jessie: "¡En el viento!"

James: "¡Y los luceros!"

Meowth: "¡Escuchen bien!"

Jessie: "¡Trayendo el caos donde la paz reina!"

James: "¡Mandándolos a todos, pues se siente la reina!"

Jessie: "Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce."

James: "Cuando todo empeora, es que llegamos."

Jessie: "¡Jessie!"

James: "¡Y yo soy yo!"

Meowth: "¡Y el guapo Meowth!"

Jessie: "¡Pondremos a los bobos a echarse un coyotin!"

James: ¡Y el Equipo Rocket!"

Y los tres terminaron con: "¡Se pondrá a robar!"

Y como era costumbre, Wobbuffet apareció para introducir su entrada.

"¡Wooobuffet!" (¡Así es!) exclamó.

"¡Mime mime mime!" (¡Así es!) dijo el Mime Jr. de James, imitando a Wobbuffet.

"¡El Equipo Rocket!" gritaron Dawn y Brock desde el hoyo.

"¿Sabían que no tienen sentido de la consistencia?" gritó Dawn muy molesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le gritó Meowth de vuelta.

"¡Ni siquiera usaron el lema de la vez pasada!" respondió Dawn.

El Equipo Rocket se sorprendió enormemente, pero se recuperaron rápidamente.

"Hemos decidido cambiar un poco las cosas, el lema de ayer era de los días en los que la boba coordinadora de cabello castaño estaba, pero ni siquiera llegamos a terminar, además, ¿qué te importa?" exclamó Jessie.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren esta vez?" les gritó Brock. "_Cómo si no lo supiéramos." _pensó el criador.

"¡Lo mismo de siempre! ¡Dénos a Pikachu!" exclamó Jessie.

"Um… ¿Jessie?" dijo James tímidamente.

"¿Qué quieres James?" replicó Jessie.

James apuntó hacia el hoyo y contó cuantos bobos había dentro de él.

"Uno, dos, tre- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está el bobo del Pikachu?" gritó Jessie muy enfadada.

"_Uh oh, y volvemos al inicio"_ pensó Brock nerviosamente.

"Si Brock, ¿dónde está Ash?" preguntó Dawn, dirigiendo su mirada a Brock.

"¿Po-Por qué deberíamos decirles?" gritó Brock, ignorando la pregunta de Dawn.

"¡Porque si el torpe del Pikachu no está aquí, todo el trabajo que nos costó el cavar este hoyo habrá sido en vano!" dijo James con decepción.

"¡Olvídense de ese Pikachu! ¡Vamos a tener que conformarnos sólo con robar a los otros Pokémon!" exclamó Meowth.

"¡En sus sueños Equipo Rocket! ¡Vamos Croagunk!" gritó Brock, llamando a su fiel sapo.

Croagunk salió de su Pokébola y gruñó de forma aleatoria.

"¡Si una batalla es lo que quieres, entonces eso tendrás! ¡Ve, Seviper!" Jessie llamó a su serpiente, la cual siseó ferozmente.

"¡Seviper, usa tu Cola Venenosa!" ordenó Jessie.

Seviper se dirigió hacia la rana en cuclillas con tal ferocidad que podía infundir un gran temor en casi todos los Pokémon. Cualquiera que no le perteneciera a Ash, Brock o Dawn, por supuesto.

"¡Croagunk! ¡Esquívalo y usa Karatazo!

Croagunk saltó en el aire y esquivó la Cola Venenosa, después su mano brilló y golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Seviper.

"¡Levántate Seviper! !Muestra tu poder!"gritó Jessie.

Seviper se recuperó rápidamente y volvió velozmente a su posición de pelea.

"¿No vas a pelar o qué?" le gritó Jessie a James.

"Oh, está bien." dijo James tímidamente, sacando su Pokébola."¡Órale Carnivine!" exclamó James, llamando a gran tipo hierba.

Carnivine apareció, después se volteó rápidamente hacia James para morder su cabeza afectuosamente.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu desayuno? ¡Usa Bala Semilla!" gritó James.

Carnivine abrió su boca y la Bala Semilla comenzó a caer sobre Croagunk, quien cayó al suelo por el impacto.

"¡Ah! Croagunk, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Brock consternado.

"¡Croagunk!" (¡Estoy bien!)

"¡Muy bien, usa Piquete Venenoso!" ordenó Brock.

Dawn finalmente salió del hoyó y se unió a la batalla.

"¡Buneary, sal y usa Rayo de Hielo!" gritó ella mientras llamaba a su Pokémon conejo.

"¡Buuuuneary!" Buneary salió de su Pokébola e inmediatamente lanzó un poderoso Rayo de Hielo al mismo tiempo en que Croagunk lanzaba su Piquete Venenoso.

Seviper y Carnivine fueron lanzados a sus respectivos entrenadores al mismo tiempo en que eran lanzados al aire.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Perdemos aún cuando el bobo y su Pikachu no están!" gritó Jessie, echando humo ante el hecho de haber perdido de nuevo.

"¡Oye mira, estamos volando hacia la región Kanto!" exclamó Meowth.

"¿Cómo sabes eso Meowth?" preguntó James.

"Llámalo Poké-instinto" respondió Meowth.

"¿Se pueden callar cabezas huecas? ¿A quién le importa a dónde nos dirigimos? El punto es que…" gritó Jessie.

"¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!"

"Wooobuffet" *Ping*

"Gran trabajo Croagunk, regresa." dijo Brock antes de llamar a su rana venenosa con su Pokébola.

"Por lo visto Brock, no soy la única que quiere saber dónde está Ash." dijo Dawn, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Brock por centésima vez en el día.

"Qué bueno que no dije nada, ¿eh?" respondió Brock muy orgulloso.

"Bueno, el Equipo Rocket se fue; ¿me puedes decir dónde está ahora?" preguntó Dawn dulcemente.

"Lo siento Dawn. Esa información es clasificada." Respondió Brock calmadamente.

Para ese momento Dawn ya había tenido suficiente. "(Gruñe) ¡Buneary, usa Rayo de Hielo hasta que confiese!" dijo Dawn con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

"No lo harías…" dijo Brock nerviosamente.

Buneary lanzó un Rayo de Hielo hacia los pies de Brock, haciéndolo saltar 5 metros en el aire.

"_¡Si lo haría!" _pensó Brock.

Brock se dirigió al camino, huyendo del Rayo de Hielo lo más rápido que podía.

"¡No podrás huir por siempre Brock! ¡Odio que guarden secretos de mi!" gritó Dawn, persiguiéndolo.

"_¡Si supieras la importancia de este secreto, no estarías haciendo esto!"_ pensó Brock.

**POV Ash**

"Hey Charizard, gracias por hacer esto por mí. " dije con gratitud.

Charizard gruñó y encogió sus hombros, pero yo sabía que era su manera de decir 'De nada'. Todo ese entrenamiento en el Valle Charicifico lo había hecho mucho más fuerte que yo podría haberlo hecho por mí cuenta. Miré a mi alrededor y vio algo volando por el cielo, y también Pikachu.

"Mira Pikachu. ¡No todos los días ves una estrella fugaz en el día!" dije.

"Pika." (Wow.) dijo con asombro. Cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo.

_"Por favor, después de todo los problemas que yo y mis amigos estamos pasando, deja que este plan funcione…y deja que que le guste a Misty de la misma manera que ella me gusta."  
><em>

Ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía por Misty, yo la amaba ... pero por cuánto tiempo la he amado, no estaba seguro. Tal vez siempre lo hice y nunca me dí cuenta.

"Pikapi, pi pi ka chu?" (Ash, ¿qué tienes en mente?) me preguntó Pikachu, acariciando mi cuello.

"Oh, sólo estaba pensando en Misty otra vez." Mientras decía eso, sentí que mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse.

"Pikachupi pi ka chu pika pika." (En verdad le gustas a Misty, yo lo sé. ) dijo Pikachu alentadoramente.

"Eso espero amigo." repliqué. Escuché a Charizard gruñir, mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino.

"¡Ciudad Cerulean! ¡Ya casi llegamos, sólo un poco más Charizard!" animé a mi amigo, quien noté que estaba empezando a sentirse severamente fatigado.

_"Estamos sobre el océano, si Charizard se rinde ahora, estaremos en serios problemas."_ pensé nerviosamente.

**POV Misty**

Después de muchos encuentros con Daisy, estaba empezando a exasperarme con toda la situación. ¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo acerca de esto tan desesperadamente? Fui a la piscina del gimnasio para tomar un chapuzón rápido para tratar de calmar mis nervios. Me puse mi traje de baño rojo, y puse a Azurill por el borde de la piscina.

_"Ahh, finalmente, el único lugar donde puedo estar a solas con mis pensamientos. ¡Bajo el agua!"_ pensé.

Nadé hasta el fondo de la piscina, y me puse a pensar.

_"Me pregunto en donde está Ash en estos momentos. Probablemente peleando contra otro líder de gimnasio… No puedo dejar de estar orgullosa de él ... él está cumpliendo sus sueños ... como yo quiero." _pensé, _"Quién sabe, quizás algún día una de mis hermanas asuma la responsabilidad y me permita encontrarlo algún día. Parece poco probable, pero no hay nada malo en desear."_

Como mi respiración empezó a acabarse, nadé de regreso a la superficie y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

"¡Azu azu!" (¡Mira, mira!) chilló Azurill, apuntando con la cola hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

"¿Qué pasa, Azurill?" pregunté a mi bebé. "Azu zu zurill." (Creo que hay alguien ahí.) dijo.

"Bueno, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo." dije.

Recogí a Azurill en mis brazos y la abrazé con fuerza, siempre había una sensación de comodidad cuando tenía a Azurill conmigo, pero la confusión interna que estaba sintiendo últimamente era más de lo que Azurill por sí sola podría curar. Me acerqué a la puerta, soñando que sería Ash ahí parado, invitándome a un abrazo. Pero eso era imposible ... él estaba en Sinnoh. Finalmente llegué a la puerta y la abrí.

**POV Ash**

"Estuviste asombroso Charizard, estoy muy orgulloso de ti." dije sinceramente.

Froté la espalda de mi dragón exhausto, quien tenía la fuerza suficiente para aterrizar en la orilla de Ciudad Cerulean.

"Ahora, te llevaremos con la Enfermera Joy para que puedas recuperar fuerzas para el vuelo de regreso."

Charizard gruñó, que era su manera de decir "está bien".

"Charizard, regresa." Regresé a mi poderoso amigo a su Pokébola, lo que haría el viaje más fácil. "Bien Pikachu, nuestra primera parada es el Centro Pokémon, y luego, !el Gimnasio Cerulean!" dije emocionadamente.

"¡Pi pika chu!" (¡Muy bien!) exclamó Pikachu con la misma emoción. Me reí ante el entusiasmo de mi amigo.

Afortunadamente para mí y Pikachu, la caminata no fue muy larga, y llegamos al Centro Pokémon en un tiempo total de unos diez minutos.

"Cuide muy bien Charizard, él dio todo para traerme hasta aquí, y él está más que agotado" dije mientras le daba la Pokébola de Charizard a la Enfermera Joy.

"Por supuesto jovencito. Me ocuparé de él personalmente, te invito a esperar si lo deseas." ofreció ella.

"No gracias Enfermera Joy, tengo otros planes que atender." repliqué.

"Pues bien, buena suerte." dijo ella alegremente.

"¡Nos vemos Enfermera Joy, volveré para recoger a Charizard!" me despedí de ella y salí por las puertas del Centro Pokémon.

"Y ahora…" hice una pausa para permitir que mi amigo terminara la frase.

"¡Pikachupi!" (¡Misty!) dijo Pikachu con gran euforia.

"¡Correcto! Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?"

Salí corriendo en la dirección del gimnasio de Misty, la emoción corría arriba y abajo de mi espalda. Mi estómago sentía más y más Butterfree con cada paso que daba.

_"Tengo hamb- no, no voy a caer en eso otra vez. Mi estómago está actuando de esta manera por lo de Misty." _ pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Al menos, pensé que eso era, hasta que mi estómago gruñó furioso.

"Oh, heh heh, parece que realmente tengo hambre. " dije con una gota de sudor. Pikachu se rió de eso. "De acuerdo, primero vamos por un bocadillo, y luego vamos a ver a Misty." finalmente concluí.

Pikachu y yo tomamos un pequeño desvío a un puesto cercano de hot-dogs, y me compré un hot-dog para mí con los paquetes de catsup y mostaza. Yo sólo puse la mostaza en mi hot-dog, lo cual funcionó ya que Pikachu ya había abierto los paquetes de catsup y empezó a comérselos todos.

"Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh Pikachu?" dije, riéndome a la cara de mi amigo, que estaba ahora cubierta en catsup.

"¡Pi ka chu!" (¡Así es!) replicó, lamiendo su cara.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo en considerable silencio. En poco tiempo, estábamos de regreso en el camino al Gimnasio Cerulean.

"¡Ahí está!" exclamé.

"¡Pikachupi!" (¡Misty!) gritó Pikachu.

Corrí a la puerta principal del gimnasio y estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando me estrelló contra la pared por un chico demasiado entusiasmado que estaba corriendo fuera del gimnasio.

"¡Lo logramos! ¿Puedes creerlo, Growlithe?" dijo el niño felizmente.

"¡Growl growl!" (¡Grandioso!) replicó.

El niño se fue corriendo con una Medalla Cascada en su mano.

"¿Misty perdió contra un tipo Fuego? Qué raro…" me dije a mí mismo después de quitarme el polvo.

Me reí para mis adentros. "Misty está probablemente muy enojada ahora, ¿eh Pikachu?" le dije a mi amigo.

"Pika pika." (Sí, probablemente.) replicó.

"Hmm, tengo una idea; Misty no ha escuchado aún mi nueva voz de adolescente. Vamos a ver si podemos hacer que esta visita sea una agradable sorpresa."dije.

"Pikapi, ¿pi pi ka chu?" (Ash, ¿qué vas a hacer?) preguntó Pikachu sospechosamente.

Golpeé mi puño contra la puerta y grité: "¡Estoy aquí para ver a la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean!"

**POV Misty**

Estaba más que enfadada ahora. ¡Perdí contra un tipo Fuego! Sabía que Daisy tratará de hablar conmigo sobre esto también. Estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación y llorar más, cuando oí una voz determinada desde fuera del gimnasio.

"¡Estoy aquí para ver a la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean!" gritó la voz.

La voz sonaba familiar, pero no sabía de quien era, pero si sabía que ya no estaba de humor para más batalla, así que traté de alejarme, pero el que estaba allí seguía golpeando la puerta. Me di la vuelta, con mi mazo en mano, y asomé la cabeza por la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Yo no quería ver la cara del muchacho que yo estaba a punto de herir sus sentimientos.

"¡Bueno, el gimnasio está cerrado por el día de hoy, por lo que tendrás que obtener tu tonta medalla hasta mañana!" grité enojadamente.

"Sólo dije que quería ver a la líder del gimnasio, no dije nada sobre una medalla." dijo la voz tranquilamente.

Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente pensé que estaba soñando. Simplemente no podría ser…

_"¿A-Ash?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: ¡Listo! Esperemos que les haya gustado este capítulo. Estos capítulos son algo cortos, pero no se preocupen, los capítulos serán más largos a partir del octavo capítulo.<strong>

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Guest: Muchas gracias, con respecto a la pregunta, tal vez ya te diste cuenta pero la respuesta ya fue revelada por Suki90. No sé si esa también era tu respuesta, pero como ella dijo: podían ser varias cosas, y me alegra que sigas la historia en ambos idiomas. ;)**

**Red20: Sí, tienes razón, pero no te preocupes entre los siguientes dos capítulos se sabrá que es lo que tiene planeado. Acerca de Dawn, pues puedo decir que estará igual o peor que en este capítulo XD! Espero que te haya gustado esta capítulo.**

**Mitsuki-chan17: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Además, de eso se trata este fic de traer personajes, tanto humanos como Pokémon, que muchos fans han querido que regresaran al anime. También estaba emocionada cuando leí el capítulo en inglés y aparecieron Charizard y el Profesor Oak junto con Muk. Y descuida, pronto se sabrá lo que Ash está planeando.**

**Escriban un review para cualquier comentario, crítica, opinión o queja.**

**Los tres (EchidnaPower, Suki90 y su servidora) lo apreciaremos.**

*****~*~* - _**Próximo Capítulo: Juntos al Fin: ¿Ash y Daisy? - **_***~*~*******************

********l  
>V<strong>******

********Nos gustaría que nos dijeran cuál fue su expresión o pensamiento al leer el título del siguiente capítulo.********


	6. Juntos al Fin: ¿Ash y Daisy?

**Nota: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Listos para el sexto capítulo? ¡Muy bien! La primera parte del capítulo habrá muchos intercambios de POV entre Ash y Misty, y la** segunda parte es en POV Normal**. Les aviso para no se confundan tanto. **

**¡Disfruten del capítulo seis!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 6: Juntos al Fin: ¿Ash y Daisy?<strong>**

**POV Misty**

"¿A-Ash? ¿En verdad eres tú?" pregunté con sorpresa.

"Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿pensaste que era el Equipo Rocket o algo así?" replicó Ash con su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"P-Pero, cómo- digo- cuándo- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" tartamudeé.

Todavía no podía creer que fuera real, pero sin embargo, aquí estaba Ash Ketchum, parado en frente de mí.

**POV Ash**

_"Gracias al cielo por la pubertad. Ya no tengo que mirar hacia arriba para ver su cara, tengo que ser de su altura, por lo menos."_ pensé. "Parece que todavía no se lo cree Pikachu, ¿quieres darle un Impactrueno para comprobarlo?" dije con una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que eso la haría reaccionar.

"¡No te atrevas Ash Ketchum!" gritó ella furiosamente. Me reí al ver el cambio en la expresión de Misty.

"Bueno, ¿puedo entrar o qué?" pregunté inocentemente. La expresión de Misty cambió de nuevo, mientras ella me invitaba a entrar al gimnasio.

**POV Misty**

Dejé que Ash entrara primero, y fue entonces cuando noté lo mucho que él había crecido. Y si veía muy cerca, podría jurar que podía ver que algo de tono muscular comenzaba a aparecer en sus brazos. Después de entrar al gimnasio, me volteé para verlo. Tenía tantas preguntas ... pero pensé que había que esperar hasta que me acostumbrara al hecho de que él estaba aquí.

"Bueno Ash, es bueno verte, pero todavía tengo problemas para creer que en realidad estás aquí." dije.

"Ese Impactrueno aún está disponible si lo quieres." bromeó Ash. Las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron a brillar juguetonamente.

Ignoré la pequeña broma, pero podía sentir que las comisuras de la boca empezaban a girar hacia arriba. "Bueno se siente bien verte sin tener que mirar hacia abajo, hace que las cosas sean menos incómodas."

Puse mi mano en mi boca una vez me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. _"¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Acaso perdí la cabeza?"_ pensé. Recobré mi compostura y vi que Ash tenía su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, el sentimiento es mutuo ya que no tengo que mirar hacia arriba." Me reí de su comentario.

**POV Ash**

_"Vaya, ella es tan bonita. En realidad, nunca me detuve para fijarme en eso antes ... me perdí de muchas cosas"_ pensé.

Mis mejillas se volvieron un poco rosas cuando mencionó mi altura y mi mano voló inmediatamente a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Ese era su lugar favorito para ir cada vez que me avergonzaba. Bueno, un cumplido merece otro.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, el sentimiento es mutuo ya que no tengo que mirar hacia arriba." repliqué. Misty se rió después de que dije eso. Ella poseía la risa más dulce, y tenía su cabello suelto, se veía mejor de esa manera, sólo que ahora era un poco más largo. "Y parece que no soy lo único que ha crecido." Los ojos de Misty se agrandaron y su cara se puso muy roja. ¿Pero por qué? Puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza y jugué con un mechón de su pelo rojo.

**POV Misty**

"Y parece que no soy lo único que ha crecido." dijo Ash.

_"¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso?"_ pensé nerviosamente. Vi que su mano se dirigía a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, y sentí que él jugaba con mi pelo. _"Oh, estaba hablando de mi cabello, eso es lo que quiso decir. Un segundo, ¡Ash Ketchum está tocando mi cabello!" _pensé. El impulso de reír como niña era increíble, pero yo no podía hacerle saber que me estaba afectando de esa manera. Ahora era un buen momento para empezar a hacer preguntas, ya que mi sonrojo comenzaba a ser incontrolable.

"E-Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste aquí Ash? La región Sinnoh no está exactamente cruzando la calle." dije mientras yo retrocedía unos pasos y me acomodaba el pelo.

"Puedes agradecerle a Charizard por eso, él lo dio todo para llegar aquí." dijo Ash. Podía ver que él estaba orgulloso de su amigo por su esfuerzo, así siempre ha sido Ash. Orgulloso de sus Pokémon, sin importar lo demás.

"¡Pikachupi!" (¡Misty!) chilló Pikachu.

"Oh sí, ¿cómo puedo olvidarte Pikachu?" dije con alegría.

Abrí los brazos para Pikachu, quien saltó del hombro de Ash a mis brazos para un abrazo. Pikachu chilló con alegría mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí Ash?" pregunté inocentemente. No tenía idea de que la respuesta me involucraría demasiado.

**POV Ash**

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí Ash?" me preguntó ella dulcemente.

_"¿Qué le digo?" _pensé nerviosamente. "Bueno, siendo sincero, te he extrañado mucho Misty, así que decidí venir aquí." Esperaba que ella se lo tragara.

**POV Misty**

"Bueno, siendo sincero, te he extrañado mucho Misty, así que decidí venir aquí." dijo Ash.

_"¿Me extrañó? __Probablemente como una amiga, nada más."_ pensé tristemente. Pero incluso como una amiga, me sentí halagada. "Bueno… e–en realidad…también te he extrañado." dije, ruborizándome.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ash.

"En serio." confirmé en voz baja, mientras mi sonrojo crecía más.

"Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" escuché a alguien decir. Me di vuelta para ver a Daisy caminando hacia nosotros, e inmediatamente traté de tener mi rubor bajo control.

"¡Hey! ¡Es, como que, el novio de Misty!" exclamó Daisy.

"¡Él no es mi novio!" le grité a ella.

Me sorprendí cuando no escuché a Ash negarlo también. En vez de eso, miró hacia el suelo, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo.

"¿Estás segura? Él, como que, no lo negó contigo." se burló Daisy. Realmente me sentía fastidiada con mi hermana.

**POV Ash**

Dolía oír a Misty negarlo tan rápidamente. No creo que me moleste ser novio de ella. Pero ahora no era el momento adecuado para decir algo. Tenía un plan, y era ahora o nunca. "Así que, Daisy, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una batalla Pokémon?" le pregunté.

"Eso fue, como que, hace una semana, contra Misty."

"Ash, si quieres tener una batalla, yo estaría feliz de hacerlo." dijo Misty.

_"Por favor no me pegues con tu mazo por esto"_ pensé nerviosamente. "Gracias Misty, pero quiero ver si tú no eres la única Waterflower que puede pelear." dije con determinación.

"¡Bien! ¡Como tú quieras!" gritó Misty enojadamente. Vi a Misty pisoteando por las escaleras a las gradas, ella todavía tenía a Pikachu, así que no iría a ninguna parte. Pero me dolió verla enojada conmigo.

"Entonces ¿qué dices Daisy, quieres tener una batalla?" pregunté.

"Bueno, no lo sé, como que, no estoy de humor" replicó Daisy.

"Oh bien, ¡espera a que las personas en Cerulean sepan que las Hermanas Sensacionales son cobardes!" exclamé. Esperaba poder provocar su temperamento, tal vez así decida pelear.

"¡Hey, espera un minuto, torpe! ¡Como que, nadie me insulta! ¿Quieres una batalla? ¡La tendrás!" gritó Daisy furiousamente.

_"¡Sí!" _pensé.

**POV Misty**

¿Por qué Ash preferiría pelear contra mi hermana en vez de mí? ¡Yo sería una mejor contrincante!

"Oye Misty, ¿puedo, como que, tomar tus Pokémon? Dewgong no se siente muy bien hoy."o reaccionara preguntó Daisy.

"¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!" grité enojada.

"¡Gracias hermanita!" respondió ella. Refunfuñé, estaba molesta con toda esta situación; ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aún sostenía a Pikachu hasta que él dijo mi nombre.

"¿Pikachupi?" (¿Misty?) preguntó con preocupación.

"Oh, lo siento Pikachu, ¿quieres ir con Ash?" le pregunté, tratando de mantenerme tranquila. Me sorprendí cuando Pikachu movió su cabeza en negación, pero no me quejaré, al menos tendré algo de compañía mientras observo la pelea, ya que Azurril estaba tomando una siesta en mi habitación.

**POV Normal**

Ash y Daisy tomaron sus respectivos puestos en las orillas de la piscina, y entonces Ash comenzó a decir las reglas.

"Que sea una batalla de tres contra tres, ¿de acuerdo?" gritó Ash.

"Suena bien, ¡vamos, como que, a hacerlo!" respondió Daisy.

"Muy bien, ¡Chimchar, yo te elijo!" Ash llamó a su Pokémon tipo fuego, quien miraba hacia el frente con determinación.

"¡Estás a punto de enfrentar a otro Pokémon tipo Agua, así que prepárate!" animó Ash.

"¡Chim char!" (¡Entendido!) respondió Chimchar.

"¿Ese es un tipo Fuego, Pikachu?" preguntó Misty.

"Pika pika pi pi pi ka chu" (Sip, es una larga historia).

"Supongo que Ash tiene algo bajo la manga." concluyó Misty.

"¡Ok, Staryu, sal!" Daisy llamó al Pokémon estrella de Misty, quien miró a su alrededor buscando a su entrenadora.

"Acá estoy Staryu, sólo haz lo que ella te diga, ¿está bien?" dijo Misty desde las gradas.

"¡Hyahh!" (¡Entendido!) y así, Staryu se puso en posición de pelea.

"¡Yo comenzaré! ¡Chimchar, usa Rueda de Fuego!" ordenó Ash.

Chimchar se vio envuelto a sí mismo en fuego y se dirigió hasta el Pokémon de tipo Agua en forma de estrella.

"¡Bien Staryu, como que, usa Chorro de Agua!" ordenó Daisy. Staryu lanzó una poderosa corriente de agua desde su lugar, y contrarrestó la Rueda de Fuego de Chimchar.

"¿Estás bien Chimchar?" preguntó Ash.

"¡Chim chim char!" (¡Estoy bien, vamos!) respondió Chimchar, retomando su posición de ataque.

"¡Ahora Staryu, como que, usa Rayo Burbuja!" ordenó Daisy. Staryu disparó una corriente de burbujas desde su pico superior, y golpearon fuertemente a Chimchar.

"¡Aah! ¡Chimchar!" gritó Ash.

"Chimchar no puede continuar, ¡el ganador es Staryu!" exclamó el referí.

"¡Hey, como que, nosotros ganamos!" exclamó Daisy, emocionada.

"¿No se siente genial?" preguntó Ash.

"¡Si, algo así!" respondió Daisy.

"¡Bueno, prepárate para la segunda ronda! ¡Staravia! ¡Yo te elijo!" llamó Ash a su Pokémon tipo Volador, el cual inmediatamente se fue al ataque."¡Staravia, usa As Aéreo!" Staravia hizo una voltereta en el aire y después se dirigió hacia Staryu a una velocidad increíble.

"¡Como que, esquívalo Staryu!" ordenó Daisy. Staryu saltó al agua para evadir el ataque. "¡Ahora usa Chorro de Agua de nuevo!" volvió a ordenar Daisy.

"¡Evádelo y después usa Ataque Rápido!" exclamó Ash. Staravia voló lejos de la dirección que tomó el Chorro de Agua y después se dirigió hacia Staryu a la velocidad de la luz.

"¡Usa Giro Rápido!" exclamó Daisy. Staryu comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para después embestir al pájaro a una velocidad casi comparada a la de Staravia. Los dos colisionaron y tanto Staryu como Staravia cayeron al suelo inconsientes. "Staryu, regresa." dijo Daisy.

"Staravia, regresa." dijo Ash. "Hiciste un gran trabajo, tomate un descanso. Así que, Daisy, ¿te estás divirtiendo?" gritó Ash.

"En realidad, si, pelear es como que, mucho más divertido de lo que pensé que sería." respondió Daisy.

"¡Bueno, prepárate para la tercera ronda!" exclamó Ash. "¡Turtwig, yo te elijo!" dijo Ash, llamando a su Pokémon tipo Hierva, quien estaba listo para el combate en el momento que pisó tierra seca. "¡Hagámoslo Turtwig!" dijo Ash, determinado a ganar esta vez.

"¡Twiiig!" (¡Muy bien!) respondió Turtwig.

"¡Ok, vamos, Gyarados!" gritó Daisy, llamando al dragón de Misty. Gyarados dejó salir un rugido, el cual hizo que Turtwig se pusiera un poco nervioso. Gyarados miró a su alrededor para buscar a Misty, pero esta vez Daisy fue la que habló. "¡Yo te usaré hoy Gyarados, Misty está en las gradas!" exclamó ella. Sorpresivamente, Gyarados la reconoce y se prepara para la batalla. "¡Muy bien, usa tu Lanzallamas!" ordenó la rubia.

En vez de contraatacar, Ash le hizo un guiño a Turtwig, quien asintió con la cabeza al comprender. Tutwig se preparó para el ataque y se vio sumergido entre las llamas. Turtwig se dejó caer y pretendió estar inconsciente, lo que le daba la batalla a Daisy.

"¡Turtwig ya no puede continuar, Gyarados es el vencedor, la ganadora de la batalla es Daisy Waterflower del Gimnasio Cerulean!" exclamó el réferi. Daisy saltó una y otra vez, feliz por el hecho de haber ganado.

"Turtwig, regresa." dijo Ash. "Hey, gran trabajo amigo, tómate un merecido descanso. Oye, ¿no fue eso divertido?" preguntó Ash, encontrándose con Daisy en la otra orilla de la piscina.

"¡Si, debería, como que, hacerlo más seguido!" exclamó Daisy.

Misty bajó de las gradas y confrontó a Ash y a Daisy. "¡Bueno Ash Ketchum, espero que estés satisfecho con el hecho de que probaste que ni siquiera puedo pelear de la manera correcta!" dijo Misty. La pelirroja puso a Pikachu en los brazos de Ash y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"¿Debería, como que, hablar con ella?" preguntó Daisy.

"No, yo lo haré." respondió Ash. "_Este es el riesgo que venía junto con mi plan; espero que pueda solucionar esto de la manera que deseo." _pensó Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Espero que les haya gustado. El intercambio de POV aún estará presente en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**YukinoChan: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que también te haya gustado como quedó este capítulo. Y no hay problema, es bueno saber que te gusté que el fic esté en español, y para que no haya confusión, sólo escribe tu seudónimo al principio o al final del review. Es sólo una sugerencia.**

**Red20: Claro, se pondrá mucho mejor. Y como Dawn dijo, ella hará lo que sea para que Brock le diga el secreto xD! Pronto se sabrá si ella consigue su objetivo. Y sí, nos estamos organizando mejor para traducir el fic. Y me alegra que el título te haya hecho reír. ¿Y qué piensas del siguiente título?**

**Mitsuki-chan17: Bueno, ya se reunieron en este capítulo, te aseguro que el siguiente será más sentimental. Y tenías razón en dos cosas: Daisy iba a ser un punto clave en su plan y Misty perdió en muchas batallas porque extraña viajar con Ash. Y tu respuesta a tu última oración, bueno... tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo. ;)****  
><strong>

**Escriban un review para cualquier comentario, crítica, opinión o queja.**

**Los tres (EchidnaPower, Suki90 y su servidora) lo apreciaremos.**

*****~*~* - **_Próximo Capítulo: __Lágrimas de Dolor y Alegría_**_** - **_***~*~***********


	7. Lágrimas de Dolor y Alegría

**Nota: Bien, les recuerdo que en este capítulo aún habrá intercambio de POV entre Ash y Misty. Sé que este capítulo es algo corto, pero es muy importante. Sólo léanlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Lágrimas de Dolor y Alegría<strong>

**POV Misty**

Azoté la puerta lo más fuerte que pude y lloré en mi cama, lo que desafortunadamente despertó a Azurill.

"¿Azu?" (¿Mami?)

Debí haber pensado mejor antes de venir aquí mientras Azurill estaba durmiendo, ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Una figura materna no debería derrumbarse como lo estoy haciendo.

"L-Lo siento Azurill, no quise despertarte." le dije, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos y abrazando a Azurill, cerca de mi corazón.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta, y una suave voz del otro lado.

"Misty, ¿puedo pasar?"

Era Ash. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí ahora? ¿Decirme que soy débil? ¿Qué jamás estaría a la altura de sus expectativas? Mi mente me decía que no lo dejara entrar, pero mi tonto corazón me decía todo lo contrario.

"Mist, ¿por favor?" dijo Ash de nuevo.

Su voz era suave y relajante. Finalmente me di por vencida y abrí la puerta, pero evadí su mirada.

"Misty, por favor déjame explicarte." dijo Ash.

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué viniste hasta aquí sólo para pelar con mi hermana?" le grité muy molesta.

Pikachu entró y llevó a Azurill abajo para jugar, lo que me dejó a solas con Ash para discutir las cosas.

"Había un enorme motivo detrás de eso. ¿Estás dispuesta a escuchar?" me preguntó Ash suavemente.

Le dirigí una mirada feroz, pero no le dije nada. Ash se sentó a un lado de mí en la cama y comenzó su explicación.

"La última vez que tu y yo hablamos, dijiste que estabas entrenando con Daisy, ¿no?" dijo Ash. Asentí ante su pregunta, pero yo continuaba viendo hacia otro lado. "Dijiste que le estaba comenzando a gustar todo esto de las batallas, ¿verdad?" volvió a preguntar. Asentí nuevamente. Giré mi rostro hacia él y me sonrió. Rápidamente volteé mi rostro de nuevo, no había forma de que lo perdonara aún. "Misty, realmente te extrañé mucho. Más de lo que probablemente puedas imaginar." dijo él.

Volteé mi rostro para así encontrarme con la mirada de sus ojos color chocolate. Me mostraron que él estaba siendo sincero conmigo. Otra lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y Ash puso su dedo en mi rostro para limpiarla. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, ¿por qué era tan difícil mantenerme enojada con él?

**POV Ash**

Vi una lágrima caer de sus ojos verde azulado y puse mi dedo en su rostro para limpiarla. ¿De dónde saque el valor para hacer eso? Jamás lo sabré, pero pensé en que si quería arreglar este problema, tendría que decirle todo el plan y los motivos detrás de él, incluyendo… mi amor por ella.

"Cuando me di cuenta de que Daisy estaba comenzando a disfrutar las batallas, vi una oportunidad… una oportunidad… para recuperarte." dije titubeantemente.

**POV Misty**

_"¿Re-Recuperarme? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" _pensé.

"Me di cuenta de que si le daba a Daisy una probada de lo que es ganar una batalla, trabajaría más en esto." dijo Ash. "La cosa no era opacarte Mist, el punto era… quería que Daisy se diera cuenta que ya no necesita que te quedes aquí."

"_Espera… qué puede significar eso? Tal vez… ¿dejar el gimnasio?" _pensé.

Mi estómago estaba comenzando a sentirse lleno de Butterfree de nuevo. Observé a Ash quitarse su gorra y sacar mi pañuelo de su interior. Mi mano se fue a mi boca con asombro.

"_N-No puedo creerlo… aún lo tienes." _pensé.

"Misty, esta cosa ha estado haciendo que te recuerde por un buen rato, y hace unos cuantos días… me… dijo que… te quiero de regreso." dijo él. Por cómo hablaba, pude deducir que estaba nervioso.

"Ash… jamás pensé que aún conservaras eso después de todo este tiempo." le dije con asombro.

"Por supuesto que lo conservo Mist. Lo he llevado en mi gorra desde el día que te fuiste. Es muy importante para mí." me respondió.

Estaba realmente conmovida por la declaración de Ash. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que él pensaría que mi viejo pañuelo valiera tanto. Incluso si no comprende el significado en aquel entonces.

"Misty, quiero que vuelvas a viajar conmigo y mis amigos en la Región Sinnoh, te necesito… y-yo…" tartamudeó Ash.

Ash estaba comportándose muy extraño. Verlo nervioso no era nuevo, pero esta parecía ser diferente. Esto sonaba como… una confesión.

"_¿Va a decir lo que pienso que va a decir?" _pensé emocionada.

**POV Ash**

"_Vamos Ketchum, llegaste muy lejos, no puedes retroceder ahora… Si lo haces… la perderás para siempre." _pensé. "Te amo Misty." le dije finalmente. Mantuve mi cabeza inclinada y esperé su respuesta, me di cuenta de que bien podía aceptarlo o golpearme con su mazo.

**POV Misty**

"Te amo Misty" me dijo.

¡Lo dijo! ¡Realmente lo dijo! Mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho por la alegría mientras veía al joven del que me enamoré cuatro años atrás. Decidí que, como él sentía lo mismo, ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo más.

Lo rodeé en un fuerte abrazo y le dije: "Yo también te amo Ash." Comencé a llorar en su pecho, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, estás eran de alegría, lágrimas de alivio después de cuatro años de espera, era llanto que había retenido puesto que tenía que ser fuerte. Lo dejé salir todo en ese momento, en los brazos de quien por fin sabía a ciencia cierta que me amaba.

**POV Ash**

Repentinamente sentí los brazos de alguien a mí alrededor. Abrí los ojos y vi a Misty abrazándome fuertemente, y me sentí completamente aliviado cuando ella me dijo que también me amaba. Ella se encontraba llorando en mi pecho, por lo que la rodeé con mis brazos y le regresé el abrazo. La sensación de tenerla en mis brazos era indescriptible, y el sentimiento que había invadido mi estómago los últimos días había regresado, pero ahora se sentía bien en vez de doloroso. Me sumergí en el aroma de su cabello y le acaricié la espalda con cariño. Tenerla en mis brazos, tan cerca de mí, me demostró únicamente que yo, efectivamente, la amo con todo mi corazón.

Misty me miró y me sonrió, lo que yo hice también un momento después.

"Qué dices Mist, ¿vendrías conmigo? Estoy seguro de que Charizard puede manejarlo." Le dije.

"Ash, no lo sé… no te imaginas lo mucho que aprecio tu esfuerzo… y en especial tus palabras… pero no sé si Daisy pueda con este trabajo." me dijo con honestidad.

**POV Normal**

"¿Qué estás diciendo hermanita? ¿Que yo, como que, no puedo pelear?" dijo Daisy acusadoramente, pero sonrió al decirlo.

Ash y Misty se alejaron el uno del otro y se pusieron rojos al ver que la hermana mayor de Misty los había visto abrazándose.

"E-Eso no es lo que quise decir Daisy… Lo que quería decir es…" tartamudeó Misty. Quiso seguir hablando pero Daisy la interrumpió.

"¡Empaca tus cosas Misty! Estoy un poco, como que, cansada de verte tan deprimida por aquí." Daisy pretendió estar molesta, pero su rostro contenía una sonrisa.

Misty saltó de su cama y abrazó a su hermana, quien le regresó el abrazo. "¡Muchas gracias Daisy!" dijo Misty agradecida. Se dio la vuelta y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash, quien la abrazó de vuelta gustosamente. "Creo que voy a necesitar un lugar a dónde ir, ya que mi hermana me está corriendo." volvió a decir Misty, sacándole juguetonamente su lengua a Daisy. "¿Tienes alguna idea Ash?" le preguntó Misty dulcemente.

"Creo que se me ocurre una." dijo Ash alegremente.

* * *

><p><strong>Después<strong>

"Bien Daisy, me llevaré a Azurill, Staryu, Politoed, Gyarados, y Psyduck. Eso te deja a Starmie, Corsola, y Horsea para pelear. Y con tu Dewgong, tendrás cuatro." explicó Misty.

"Como que, ya lo entendí Misty, vete ya, tu novio te está esperando." dijo Daisy burlonamente.

"Él no es mi- bueno, supongo que sí lo es." dijo Misty felizmente.

"No te preocupes por Lily y Violeta, les diré cuando regresen del salón de belleza." dijo Daisy.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ¡nos vemos Daisy!" dijo Ash.

Misty corrió junto a Ash y le tomó la mano, y él apretó la de ella con cariño. Salieron por las puertas del gimnasio agarrados de la mano, con Pikachu corriendo detrás de ellos. Ash y Misty caminaron al Centro Pokémon y recogieron a Charizard, quien estaba totalmente descansado y listo para volar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Ash? Me refiero a que… dijiste que Charizard apenas logró llegar con sólo cargarte a ti. ¿Podrá volar con otro pasajero?" preguntó Misty con algo de culpa en su voz.

"No te preocupes por Charizard; lo hará por nosotros. No te puedes imaginar lo fuerte que se ha vuelto desde que ha entrenado en el Valle Charicifico." dijo Ash aseguradamente."¡Sal Charizard!" exclamó Ash, llamando a su dragón.

Charizard anució su presencia con un fuerte rugido, quemando a Ash en el proceso. "También…me alegra…verte amigo…" dijo Ash tenso.

"¿Estás bien Ash?" exclamó Misty con preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien Mist." dijo Ash, tranquilizándola. "¿Recuerdas a Misty, Charizard?" preguntó Ash.

Charizard asintió y se dio cuenta que la nueva pareja estaba tomada de la mano, Charizard le dio a Ash una sonrisa astuta, lo cual era raro para él, Ash y Misty se sonrojaron un poco, y luego Charizard les indicó que subieran. Ash se montó en él primero, y después tiró de Misty con su mano. Ella se aseguró en la espalda de Charizard, y luego rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Ash.

"Probablemente vamos a estar volando durante toda la noche, ¿estás lista?" preguntó Ash a su nueva novia. Misty asintió con una sonrisa. "¡Bien, Charizard! ¡Vamos a volver a Sinnoh!" exclamó Ash. Charizard estaba a punto de despegar, cuando una sólida red apareció de la nada y los cubrió por completo. "¡Oh no, por favor!" gritó Ash furiosamente.

"Ash, por favor dime que no son quienes creo que son" dijo Misty en un tono molesto.

"¡Pedí un deseo sobre el Equipo Rocket! ¡Ugh!" gritó Ash con disgusto.

"¿Huh?" preguntó Misty confundida.

"Te lo explicaré después." replicó Ash.

Jessie: "¡Prepárense para los problemas!"

James: "¡Y más vale que teman!"

Jessie: "¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

James: "¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

Jessie: "¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!"

James: "¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!"

Jessie: "¡Jessie!"

James: "¡James!"

Jessie: "¡El Equipo Rocket viaja a la velocidad de la luz!"

James: "¡Rindánse ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

Meowth: "¡Meeowth! ¡Así es!"

"¡Woooobuu!" (¡Sí!)

"¡Mime mime!" (¡Sí!)

"¿Qué es lo que quieren Equipo Rocket?" gritó Ash furiosamente.

"Primero, tenemos una pregunta. ¿Por qué no estabas con tus otros dos amigos bobos?" gritó Jessie.

"Sí ¿y qué estás haciendo hasta aquí en Kanto? ¡Tuvimos que cambiar nuestro lema sólo por eso!" continuó James.

"¡Eso es asunto mío! ¿Pero por qué están ustedes aquí?" gritó Ash de vuelta.

"Tus amiguitos nos mandaron a volar aquí. Encontrarte aquí fue pura coincidencia, ¡pero tomaremos cualquier oportunidad para llevarnos a Pikachu!" gritó Jessie.

"¡Olvídenlo! ¡Charizard, quítanos esta cosa con Ala de Acero!" ordenó Ash. Las alas de Charizard brillaron, y la red se desintegró, dejando al descubierto a un equipo muy furioso.

"¡Oigan, miren! ¡Es la boba original!" exclamó Meowth.

"Ahora sabemos porque estás aquí, ¡veniste a visitar a tu noviecita!" bromeó Jessie. El Equipo Rocket empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero pararon cuando no escucharon ninguna negación. "Bueno, ¿no van a negarlo?" gritó Jessie.

"¡Nuestras burlas son inútiles si ustedes tarugos no reaccionan!" gritó James.

"¡Chicos, miren!" exclamó Meowth,apuntando hacia abajo, a las manos de Ash y Misty.

"¿Quieres decir que por fin están juntos?" gritó James en shock.

"¡Sabía que lo harían! ¡Meowth, me debes veinte varos!" gritó Jessie.

"¡Olvídalo Jessie! ¡Esa apuesta caducó hace dos años! ¡Además, tenemos que robarnos a Pikachu!" replicó Meowth.

"Ash, ya que estamos volviendo a los viejos tiempos, ¿puedo mandarlos a volar esta vez?" preguntó Misty dulcemente.

"¡Claro que sí Mist, ve por ellos!" replicó Ash.

"¡Misty llama a Gyarados!" Misty sacó a su poderoso dragón acuático, quien dio un rugido intimidante.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Un Gyarados!" James se encogió de miedo, desde la experiencia con el Magikarp; James había sido aterrorizado por los Gyarados.

"¡Gyarados, mándalos a volar con tu Lanzallamas!" ordenó Misty. Gyarados dio un rugido, y llamas salieron de su boca, reventando su globo por enésima vez, y los mandó a volar de regreso a Sinnoh.

"Oh grandioso, con la boba pelirroja de vuelta, las cosas van a ser aún más difíciles para atrapar a Pikachu." dijo James malhumorado.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos esta vez, Meowth? ¿A las Islas Naranja?" preguntó Jessie sarcásticamente.

"No, estamos volando de regreso a Sinnoh, y llegaremos allá muy rápido ya que…" Meowth hizo una pausa, y los tres juntos dijeron:

"¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!" "¡Wobbuffet!" *Ping*

"¡Sí así se hace Gyarados!" celebró Misty. Gyarados rugió en señal de victoria, y luego regresó a su Pokébola.

"¡Bien hecho, Misty! ¡Acabaste con ellos!" dijo Ash, felicitándola. Misty se rió, y agradeció a Ash por el cumplido. "¡Muy bien Charizard, vámonos!" exclamó Ash, apuntando hacia el cielo. Charizard rugió, y se fue con un gran salto. Misty jadeó ante el repentino cambio de altitud, pero se consoló rápidamente por Ash, apretándole la mano con suavidad. "Gracias por venir conmigo, Mist." dijo Ash, el agradecimiento era evidente en su expresión.

"Gracias por sacarme del gimnasio Ash, y lo siento por haber reaccionado tan violentamente." replicó Misty.

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a eso" dijo Ash con una sonrisa astuta.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ash Ketchum?" preguntó Misty molesta.

Ash decidió dejar a un lado esa discusión. "¡A toda velocidad, Charizard!" exclamó Ash.

"¡AAAAAASH!" gritó Misty.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de las traductoras<span>:**

**Suki90: Bueno, es la primera vez que hago una nota aquí pero en fin, siempre hay una primera vez para todos. ¡Hola! Soy Suki90 y ayudo a mi querida Pink a traducir este maravilloso fic. Espero que lo estén disfrutando, que les haya gustado este capítulo, y pues que se preparen, porque vienen cosas muy interesantes. Les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**PinkStar375: Pues, esperamos saber que piensan de la confesión. Puede parecer** que fue algo repentina, pero de eso se trata este fic; de cómo hubieran sido los episodios con Misty y siendo novia de Ash. Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, tanto como nosotras disfrutamos de haberlo traducirlo. Y para que no haya confusión "varo" significa peso, en cuestión de dinero.****

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Red20: ¡Qué bueno que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Y tenías razón con el título de este capítulo y del anterior, ¿y también pensaste que el Equipo Rocket también iba a aparecer? Recordando lo que pasó en el capítulo 5. Y en el siguiente, ya se verá si Dawn consiguió que Brock le dijera el secreto y lo mucho que lo hizo sufrir xD!**  
><strong>**

**YukinoChan: No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa. El sitio ha tenido muchos cambios últimamente. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo como en inglés. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de esta versión del capítulo?**

**Mitsuki-chan17: Pensé lo mismo que tú cuando leí el capítulo, :) ¡Y acertaste! Tu predicción fue correcta, y con el título del siguiente capítulo, ¿qué crees que va a pasar? También mencionaste dos cosas realmente ciertas. Ash sabía que de cierta forma iba a herir el orgullo de Misty al pelear con Daisy, pero al parecer eso quedó perdonado cuando él le confesó su amor por ella. Además coincido con tu comentario, en este fic podemos que Ash es más maduro que en la serie, pero aún así estarán eso pequeños detalles que lo caracterizan. Y tienes razón, a pesar de su gran amistad y el gran parecido que tiene con su entrenador; el más maduro y listo va a ser Pikachu xD! **

**Escriban un review para cualquier comentario, crítica, opinión o queja.**

****Tal vez escribirlos sea gratis, pero valen mucho para Suki90 y para mí.****

****Y también para EchidnaPower, el autor de esta maravillosa historia.****

*****~*~* - **_Próximo Capítulo: El Pasado conoce al Presente_**_** - **_***~*~***********


	8. El Pasado conoce al Presente

**Nota: ¡Hola a todos! Ojalá les esté encantando este fic. Si están aquí, es porque están listos para el octavo capítulo. Aún habrá un constante intercambio de POV, no sólo de Ash y Misty, también de Brock y Dawn. También será así en los siguientes 3 capítulos, aunque no tanto como en éste.**

**¡Habrá muchas sorpresas, disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: El Pasado conoce al Presente<strong>

**POV Ash**

Me quedé despierto toda la noche con Charizard, tratando de mantener un ojo en nuestro camino. De vez en cuando, volteaba hacia atrás a donde mi hermosa flor acuática se había quedado dormida, apoyada en mi espalda, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Todavía no podía creer que ella en realidad era MI novia. Ni siquiera me molesté en pensar en tener una antes, en verdad me perdí de mucho.

La parte difícil sería explicar toda la situación a Brock y a Dawn. Brock lo tomará más fácil, ya que él ya lo sabía, pero Dawn seguramente hablaría de esto por semanas. Pero, siento que Misty hace que todo valga la pena. Por fin iba a poder tener mi cabeza de vuelta en el camino correcto, y tendría a Misty apoyándome, como en los viejos tiempos... pero no exactamente.

**POV Normal**

Dawn y Brock habían llegado a Pueblo Solaceon, donde Brock estaba luchando contra un terrible resfriado.

"¡AAAACCHHOO!" estornudó Brock. "No puedo creer que en verdad hiciste que Buneary me atacara Dawn." dijo Brock con amargura.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Dawn, mira, te lo diría si pudiera, ¡pero es un secreto realmente importante!" gritó Brock, huyendo de los Rayos de Hielo de Buneary.

"¡Te vas a cansar en algún momento, Brock!" gritó Dawn.

Brock se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que habían corrido todo el camino a Pueblo Solaceon. "¡Oye Dawn, mira! ¡Estamos en Pueblo Solace-" Brock fue congelado por el Rayo de Hielo de Buneary.

"¡Aaah! ¡Buneary! ¡Quería que lo asustaras, no que lo congelaras!" gritó Dawn con pánico.

"Bun bun eary." (Lo siento.) dijo Buneary con sus orejas caídas.

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

"Perdóname Brock, sólo quería asustarte, no atacarte." dijo Dawn, en tono de disculpa.

"Bueno, parece que nuestros planes están en espera hasta mañana. La Enfermera Joy no me dejará salir así... ¡claro que eso no es necesariamente algo malo! Voy a tener toda la atención de la Enfermera Joy, y mientras ella me reconforta y me cura, nos enamoraremos y trabajaremos juntos para sanar a todos los Pokémon y-" Brock fue detenido por el Golpe Venenoso de Croagunk. "Como…si…no…me…sintiera…mal…ya." dijo Brock tenso.

Dawn sudó una gota, pero su curiosidad regresó rápidamente "Brock, si no vas decirme qué es, ¿puedes al menos decirme cuando regresará?" preguntó Dawn dulcemente.

"(Suspiro) Debería estar de vuelta el día de hoy, posiblemente en la próxima media hora más o menos." finalmente se rindió Brock a medias.

La Enfermera Joy entró, y le dijo a Dawn que se retirara y que deje que Brock duerma un poco.

**POV Dawn**

_"Así que, ¿él estará aquí pronto? Excelente, ¡voy a averiguar el secreto directamente de su boca!"_ pensó Dawn maliciosamente.

"¿Pi pi plup?" (¿Qué pasa?) preguntó Piplup.

"¡Oooh, ese secreto me está volviendo loca! ¡Tengo que saber de qué se trata!" dijo Dawn con frustración.

"Pi pl- ¡PIPLLUUUUP!" (Pues, yo- ¡CUIDADO!) gritó Piplup.

**POV Misty**

Desperté de posiblemente la mejor noche de sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo, a pesar de mi ubicación actual y la posición. Dormir en posición vertical en la espalda de un Charizard no parece muy cómodo, pero tuve la mejor almohada que alguien pueda desear. Miré soñadoramente al chico en frente de mí. Era tan alto como yo, que incluso podría llegar a ser más alto que yo pronto, y músculos empezaban a aparecer en sus brazos. Pero con todos esos cambios físicos que la pubertad le estaba haciendo, su corazón era el mismo: Determinado, bondadoso, amante de la diversión, perseverante, y ahora…amoroso.

Ash volteó a verme con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba y sonrió. Me envolvió en un abrazo con un sólo brazo y me saludó. "Buenos días Mist." dijo él en voz baja. Me apreté más a él y acaricié mi cabeza en su cuello, yo estaba en la felicidad absoluta. Había soñado con ser capaz de hacer esto con él, pero como un niño de diez años, él era absolutamente despistado y denso. Aún es denso en algunas cosas, pero al menos no lo era en las más importantes... por lo menos en lo que yo pensaba que era importante.

"Buenos días Ash." repliqué suavemente, con mis mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

Su expresión se volvió juguetóna, y empezó a bromear. "Pasajeros, llegaremos a Pueblo Solaceon en unos minutos, abróchense sus cinturones mientras nos preparamos para el aterrizaje, y me gustaría darle las gracias por volar 'Aerolínea Charizard'." bromeó Ash.

Vi la oportunidad de burlarme de él, así que ¿cómo iba a negarme? "Hmmph, ¿no hay comida a bordo? Muy baja clase de vuelo." dije en broma.

"Tal vez no hay comida, pero si dormiste profundamente" dijo él con un guiño. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Me atrapó... estaba sorprendida, pero... no le haré saber eso... aún.

Me sorprendí rápidamente cuando sentí una sacudida en el vuelo. "¿A-Ash?" dije nerviosamente.

**POV Ash**

_"Oh no…no ahora."_ pensé con pánico. "Vamos Charizard, Pueblo Solaceon está a sólo unos metros de distancia, ¡puedes hacerlo! ¿Recuerdas tu entrenamiento en el valle? ¡Es hora de ponerlo en práctica completa!" grité alentadoramente.

**POV Misty**

Estaba constantemente impresionada por el hecho de que incluso en momentos de crisis; Ash era capaz de animar a sus Pokémon sin miedo. Decidí que si él podía ser fuerte, yo debía ser fuerte también.

**POV Ash**

Sentí que Misty me apretaba más fuerte, iba a consolarla pensando que ella tenía miedo, pero el rostro que vi mostraba determinación, no miedo. Le asentí la cabeza, y saqué una Pokébola. "¡Staravia, yo te elijo!" llamé a mi otro tipo Volador, quien dio un agudo grito.

"¡Ash, esa ave se ve demasiado pequeña para cargar incluso Pikachu!" exclamó Misty.

"¡Solo espera, Staravia no cargará a nadie!" repliqué. "¡Staravia, ponte abajo de Charizard y usa Ráfaga" ordené.

"¡Star star!" (¡Entendido!) Staravia voló por debajo de Charizard y comenzó a batir duro con sus alas, creando una fuerte corriente ascendente.

"¿Sientes eso Charizard? ¡Viaja en el viento!" exclamé. Charizard comenzó a deslizarse bajo la influencia de la Ráfaga de Staravia, pero será algo difícil llegar al pueblo. Comenzamos el descenso cerca de Pueblo Solaceon. Me sentí aliviado por el hecho de que, en efecto íbamos a llegar allí, pero el aterrizaje iba a ser uno muy brusco.

Agarré la mano de Misty y la apreté con fuerza "¡Sujétate bien, Misty!" grité.

**POV Misty**

Ya lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte como pude, más y pensé que podría hacer estallar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cuando nos acercábamos a la tierra, vi a una chica de pelo azul con lo que parecía un pequeño Pokémon pingüino parados en el camino. "¡Hey, salte del camino!" le advertí.

**POV Ash**

"¡Waah! ¡Es Dawn! ¡Dawn, muévete!" grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

**POV Dawn**

"¿Piplup, qué pasa?" pregunté, con temor creciente en mi voz.

Miré hacia arriba y vi un dragón naranja volando hacia Piplup y a mí con una velocidad aterradora.

"¡Dawn, muévete!" escuché una voz gritar.

"¡Es Ash! ¡Y viene hacia acá!" grité. Agarré a Piplup y me quité del camino, justo cuando el Charizard de Ash hizo un aterrizaje forzoso. Cuando el polvo se disipó, noté que Ash no estaba solo.

**POV Normal**

Ash, Misty, y un Pikachu muy sorprendido abrieron sus ojos lentamente, revisando para ver si cada parte de sus cuerpos estaba en donde debían estar.

"¿E-Estás bien, Mist?" preguntó Ash suavemente, todavía agarrando la mano de Misty. Ella sólo asintió. "¿Qué hay de ti, Pikachu?" preguntó Ash a su amigo amarillo.

"Pi…ka." (Oh…vaya.) dijo Pikachu en shock.

Ash se bajó de Charizard, quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo totalmente exhausto. Ash ayudó a Misty a bajarse de la espalda del dragón, y luego se tendió hacia su amigo. Mientras Ash se arrodillaba junto a la cara de Charizard, éste dio un quejido cansado. "Charizard, muchas gracias." dijo Ash agradecido. Él frotó el cuello de su amigo, y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. "Nunca había estado tan orgulloso de ti Charizard, estuviste más que increíble." continuó Ash. Misty se arrodilló junto a Ash y ella se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas caían de los ojos de él. "Te llevaré con la Enfermera Joy de inmediato, vas a estar bien." finalizó Ash. Le dio a Charizard un abrazo agradecido, y éste emitió un pequeño gruñido como respuesta. Ash se puso de pie y regresó a su amigo.

"¿Pikapi, pi pi chu?" (¿Ash, estás bien?) preguntó Pikachu.

"S-SÍ, e-estoy bien Pikachu." dijo Ash, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Misty le dio un abrazo desde atrás para tratar de consolarlo. "Está bien Ash, vamos a llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon tan pronto como sea posible." dijo Misty con suavidad.

Ash se volteó y le devolvió el abrazo. "Gracias Mist." susurró Ash.

"De nada." replicó Misty. Pikachu caminó hacia la pierna de su entrenador y la abrazó también.

**POV Misty**

Podía entender lo que Ash estaba sintiendo en este momento. El vínculo que él y sus Pokémon compartían era algo digno de contemplar. Cuando uno de sus amigos estaba herido, él sentía el impacto en su corazón, pero me alegré de que yo pudiera estar allí para consolarlo a partir de ahora. Me sentía valiente en ese momento, así que retrocedí un poco, y apreté delicadamente mis labios contra su mejilla.

**POV Ash**

Me olvidé de Charizard por un momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que Misty acababa de hacer. _"E-Ella…me besó." _Me encantaba esa sensación que trajo, era la cura perfecta para esta situación. Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y rompí el abrazo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" escuché una voz gritar.

_"Uh oh, es Dawn."_ pensé nerviosamente.

**POV Dawn**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Casi fui aplastada por un dragón gigante, ¡el dragón gigante de Ash! Se estrelló al aterrizar a un lado del Centro Pokémon, y Ash se bajó de él mientras ayudaba a una pelirroja a bajar también. Y los más extraño estaba por ocurrir. La chica le dio a Ash un abrazo, ¡y él se lo estaba devolviendo! ¡Cree que incluso lo besó! Yo estaba en shock total. Corrí hacia ellos, ya estaba harta de todos estos secretos, así que grité: "¿Qué está pasando?"

**POV Normal**

Ash y Misty se miraron brevemente, y se voltearon hacia la chica de pelo azul, quien estaba muy furiosa.

"¿Ash? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien! ¡Como a tí mismo!" gritó Dawn.

"Lo siento Dawn, pero hey, conoce a una vieja amiga mía: Misty Waterflower." dijo Ash, cambiando el tema.

La expresión de Dawn cambió rápidamente. "¡Waterflower! ¡Ese es probablemente uno de los nombres más bonitos que he escuchado! ¡Suena tan único!" exclamó Dawn.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Dawn." saludó Misty.

De repente, Dawn empezó a escanear a Misty, de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

"Uh, Dawn…¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Ash, obviamente confundido.

"Tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes en alguna parte." dijo Dawn, refiriéndose a Misty.

"¿De verdad? Esta es la primera vez que te veo en persona." replicó Misty.

La cara de Dawn se levantó repentinamente, y chasqueó los dedos al darse cuenta de por qué Misty era tan familiar. "¡Tú eres la chica quien estaba en el señuelo! ¡No te había reconocido de inmediato porque tu pelo está en vez de estar en esa cola!" exclamó Dawn.

"Oh sí, está hablando el señuelo mini-Mist que me diste." dijo Ash a Misty.

"Sí, aunque todavía no puedo creer que no me dejaras usarlo." Dawn hizo un mohín.

"¿Por qué no te dejaba usarlo?" preguntó Misty sospechosamente.

_"Uh oh, ya sé a dónde va esto."_ pensó Ash nerviosamente.

"Dijo que era muy especial para él." dijo Dawn con un guiño. Misty miró a Ash, cuyo rostro estaba poniéndose más rojo mientras hablaban. "Pero fue divertido ver su reacción cuando lo perdió." dijo Dawn inocentemente, "Se volvió loco buscándolo."

Ash fue golpeado por el mazo de Misty después de que la historia terminara. "¿Por qué fue eso?" gritó Ash enojadamente.

"Eso fue por ser descuidado con mini-Misty." replicó Misty. Dawn retrocedió un poco, asustada por la rabieta de Misty.

"Pero acaso no escuchaste el res-" Ash fue detenido por el dedo de Misty en sus labios.

"Y esto es por haberla recuperado." dijo Misty tiernamente. Misty inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y besó la mejilla de Ash, lo que provocó que ambos tuvieran sus mejillas rosas.

"Así que, ¿eres la razón por la que Ash decidió irse tan de repente?" preguntó Dawn con una sonrisa astuta.

**POV Ash**

"_Seguramente Dawn ha de estar sacando de quicio a Brock, parece que está por descubrir el secreto detrás de la esfinge. Me pregunto dónde estará él. Oh bueno, supongo que debo terminar con esto de una vez, ¿por qué tratar de ocultar lo que no se puede esconder?" _razoné.

**POV Normal**

Ash vio que Misty no sabía bien qué decir, algo muy extraño en ella. Él pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a sí mismo, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara. "Misty es mi novia." dijo Ash simplemente. Los ojos de Dawn se abrieron completamente y en su rostro se pudo ver la felicidad.

"¡Felicidades a los dos! Jamás pensé que Ash fuera el tipo de persona que conseguiría novia, pero parece que me equivoqué." dijo Dawn vivazmente. Tanto Ash como Misty se sonrojaron al tiempo en que se voltearon a ver.

"¿Pi pi plup?" (¿Estás satisfecha?) preguntó Piplup.

"Sí, estoy satisfecha Piplup, todo lo que quería saber de qué se trataba el secreto." respondió Dawn.

"¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?" preguntó Misty.

"Oh, um… Hablé con Brock sobre toda esta… situación. Le pedí que no le dijera a Dawn." admitió Ash.

"Sí, ¿por qué exactamente?" preguntó Dawn, posando su vista sobre Ash.

"Yo… sólo… no quería que lo supieras aún… pero ya lo sabes, ¿no es suficiente?" le preguntó Ash con miedo. Ahora tanto Dawn como Misty lo estaban viendo, su novia sólo disfrutaba verlo retorcerse como un pequeño Caterpie. "¡Waahh! ¡Me olvidé de Charizard!" exclamó Ash de pronto. Así, el entrenador tomó el rumbo hacia el Centro Pokémon, dejando solas a Misty y a Dawn.

**POV Ash**

_"¡Si me quedaba más tiempo, seguramente me hubiera derretido con sus miradas! ¡Esas dos son peores que un Slowpoke cuando se trata de mirarte fijamente!" _pensé.

"¡Pikapi! ¡Pi ka chu!" (¡Ash! ¡Espérame!) gritó Pikachu. Bajé la velocidad para que mi amigo me alcanzara y subiera a mi hombro para así dirigirnos al centro.

**POV Misty**

"_Ash ya me las pagará después. Oh bueno, esto me da la oportunidad de hablar con Dawn, parece que no está interesada en Ash, así que creo que podemos ser amigas." _pensé.

"¿Y cuál es tu tipo de Pokémon favorito?" me preguntó. ¡Esa pregunta me encantó! Mis ojos se tornaron soñadores al nada más contar mi historia.

"¡Yo vivo para los Pokémon tipo Agua! ¡Son la combinación perfecta entre estilo, gracia y poder, y mi meta en la vida es convertirme en una Maestra Pokémon de Agua!" exclamé.

"¡Wow, eso es asombroso! De hecho Piplup es un tipo Agua también, ¿no es verdad Piplup?" preguntó Dawn animadamente.

"¡Pi plup!" (¡Es cierto!)

"Bueno, será mejor que encontremos a Ash. Oye, ¿Brock no debería estar aquí?" pregunté mientras me encaminé hacia el centro. Dawn me siguió junto con Piplup.

"¿También conoces a Brock?" me preguntó ella.

"Si, antes de que mis hermanas me pidieran que regresa al gimnasio dos años atrás, yo seguía a Ash en sus aventuras porque él me rompió mi bicicleta al huir de una parvada de Spearow salvajes." le dije, haciendo memoria.

"¿Ash destruyó tu bicicleta también? ¡Pikachu quemó la mía!" exclamó Dawn.

"De cierta forma no me sorprende, Ash siempre ha tenido las peores formas de conocer a la gente. Le hizo lo mismo a la bicicleta de May." Le dije.

"Oh es verdad, Ash lo mencionó una o dos veces." comentó Dawn.

"Oh… ¿Sí?" me sentí un poco mal en el interior al sabes que Ash había mencionado a May anteriormente.

Dawn pareció no darse cuenta, pero su siguiente comentario cambio las cosas. "Si, pero no es nada comparado con lo mucho que hablaba de ti, jamás dijo tu nombre, pero siempre hablaba de una amiga a la cual extrañaba muchísimo." me dijo.

Mi rostro se relajó cuando Dawn dijo eso, creo que incluso me sonroje. Entramos al Centro Pokémon, donde la Enfermera Joy nos dijo en qué habitación se encontraba Brock.

**POV Ash**

"Hey Brock, ¿cómo estás?" le pregunté a mi viejo amigo. Me sentía un poco mal al saber que por querer guardar mi secreto, él se sintiera mal.

"Hey, bienvenido Ash. Me he sentido mejor, pero estaré bien." me afirmó Brock.

"¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?" le pregunté. Brock dudó un poco, pero después habló.

"El Buneary de Dawn me atacó con un Rayo de Hielo" me dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué haría eso?" le pregunté asombrado.

"No le dije a Dawn tu secreto. En realidad Dawn no quería atacarme, sólo asustarme. Pero… Yo no me asusto fácilmente." me dijo Brock con una sonrisa. Ahora me sentía realmente mal, primero Charizard y ahora Brock.

"Y… ¿Cómo fue tu visita con Misty?" preguntó Brock. Me pregunto qué tanto debería decirle. Él sabe que amo a Misty, pero no sabe que ella está aquí, o qué sucedió entre nosotros. Pero no me tuve que preocupar mucho por decirle que ella estaba aquí, pues tanto ella como Dawn entraron a la habitación en ese momento.

**POV Brock**

"Hola Brock, tanto tiempo sin verte." dijo Misty con ánimo.

"… ¿Te la trajiste a Sinnoh, Ash? ¿Cómo demonios quieres que se regrese a Cerulean?" le grité, me olvidé que estaba enfermo.

"Um… Brock, hay algo que necesitas saber." dijo Ash.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" grité, aún estaba molesto por la extrema irresponsabilidad de Ash.

"Dile tú Misty." ofreció Ash.

"No me regresaré al gimnasio Brock; ¡me quedaré con ustedes, chicos!" dijo Misty con felicidad.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso! Espera… no tanto, ahora tendré que escucharlos a ti y a Ash discutir de nuevo." realmente no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

"Tú dile sobre esto, Ash." dijo Misty.

"¿Decirme qué?" pregunté, ahora al que le guardaban secretos era a mí. "_Así que así es como se sentía Dawn." _pensé. Vi cómo es que Ash posaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Misty y la acercaba a él.

"Brock, Misty es mi novia ahora." dijo Ash con una sonrisa. Misty asintió para confirmarlo, después posó su cabeza en el cuello de Ash.

"¡Awww! Finamente se confesaron sus sentimientos, ¿y me lo perdí?" exclamé con decepción.

"Jeje, sí, lo siento Brock. Pero mira el lado bueno, hay una probabilidad de que las discusiones disminuyan de ahora en adelante." me dijo Ash. Me crucé de brazos e hice el mejor puchero que pude haber hecho, fue muy divertido, y ahora nuestra pequeña familia estaba completa nuevamente.

"¿Y cómo reaccionó tu mamá sobre esto Ash?" le pregunté.

El rostro de Ash se quedó serio hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Aún no le he dicho!" exclamó él. "Será mejor que lo haga ahora, ¿no?"

"Me parece que es una buena idea… ¡Ahora todo el mundo fuera! Siento que voy a estornudar." bromeé. Empecé a fingir que estornudaba para que todos se alejaran y salieran de ahí, después de eso me recosté y me dormí.

**POV Ash.**

"Ven conmigo Misty, llamaré a mi mamá ahora." dije. Misty me siguió hasta el videoteléfono más cercano, y le hago señas para que se quede fuera de la pantalla por un momento. Después de unos segundos, mi mamá respondió. "Hola mamá." dije.

"¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás?" dijo mi mamá con entusiasmo. Ella siempre disfruta cuando le llamo.

"Estoy bien. Oye, tengo algo muy importante que decirte." decidí ir directo al punto; tenía tanta curiosidad como miedo de cómo es que mi mamá podría reaccionar.

"Bien, ¿de qué se trata? Te apoyaré no importa qué." me respondió.

"Ya tengo novia." le dije.

Mamá quedó cabizbaja al oírlo. "Oh… pero siempre creí que tu amiga Misty y tú hacían una linda pareja." me dijo.

_"¿Es que todos pensaban lo mismo antes de que yo siquiera me diera cuenta?" _me pregunté. "En realidad mamá…" me detuve, haciéndole seña a Misty para que se acercara a la pantalla. "Te presento a mi nueva novia." dije entusiasmado.

Misty se sonrojó y sonrió. "Hola Señora Ketchum" dijo Misty.

El rostro de mi madre se alzó casi como si fuera a dirigirse hacia el techo. "¡Estoy muy emocionada por los dos! ¡Después de todo lo que mi Ash dijo de ti simplemente supe que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos!" exclamó ella.

"¡Mamá!" sentí cómo es que mi rostro se ponía cada vez más caliente. Miré a Misty, quien tenía un poco sonrojado su rostro también.

"Supongo que será una corta visita, ¿no Misty?" preguntó mi mamá.

"_Oh oh, creo que ya sé qué viene después." _pensé.

"En realidad Señora Ketchum, voy a viajar nuevamente con Ash y sus amigos, ya no soy requerida en el gimnasio, gracias a Ash." dijo Misty con ánimo.

"¿Oh si? Ash, necesito hablar contigo en privado." dijo mi mamá seriamente.

"_Lo sabía. Me va a querer explicar las 'reglas' que son prácticamente obvias, hasta para mi." _pensé.

**POV Misty**

"_Pobre Ash, su mamá lo va a volver loco ahora." _pensé.

Le di un rápido beso a Ash en su mejilla, y precedí a alejarme. No pude evitar reír un poco cuando lo escuché gritar incrédulo. "¡Mamá! ¿Qué tan irresponsable crees que soy?"

**Después**

Vi a Ash acercarse a mí y me miró exhausto, su mamá probablemente le dio un sermón sobre viajar con una novia. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí e hizo una rabieta. "Cielos, uno pensaría que ella iba a confiar en mí un poco más que eso. Es decir, todo lo que me dijo, ¡hasta un Slowpoke lo podría haber descubierto!" dijo Ash fastidiado.

"Lo sé, estoy viendo a uno justo ahora." lo molesté.

"¿Oh si?" me respondió.

"¡Sí!" contesté.

Las bromas iban y venían por unos segundos hasta que los dos nos cansamos. "Entonces Ash, como Brock no sale hasta mañana, ¿qué deberíamos hacer el resto del día?" le pregunté dulcemente.

"No lo sé, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?" me preguntó Ash. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan caballeroso como para dejarme decidir qué hacer? No tuve oportunidad de responder, ya que mi estómago decidió por mí. "A mí me parece que lo que quieres es algo de comer." dedujo Ash. Yo me sonrojé por la vergüenza. "Bueno, vamos a comer algo, y quizá después podamos ir a ver cómo va el entrenamiento de Dawn para el Concurso Pokémon. ¿Te parece?" me sugirió Ash. Únicamente asentí, nos levantamos y lo tomé del brazo, para así poder ir a la cafetería del Centro Pokémon por algo de comer. ¿Una cita para almorzar con Ash? Nada podría ser mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de las traductoras:<strong>

**_Suki90_: Bueno, aquí está el octavo episodio... ¿Qué les pareció? Este estuvo un poco más largo que los anteriores, ¿no es así? Ya pronto verán capítulos un poco más largos, tengan paciencia. En este capítulo Misty y Dawn se conocieron, ¿cómo pensaron que se llevarían? Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos~**

**_PinkStar375_: Como ya lo vieron, el trío original se vuelve a reunir, y vuelve a ser un grupo de cuatro personas. Ahora son dos entrenadores, un criador, y una coordinadora. ¿Qué aventuras vivirán? Ya saben, con el título del siguiente capítulo, ¿qué creen que pasará? No olviden dejar un review, agregar el fic a su lista de _favoritos_ o de_ alerta_.**

**_Respuestas a Reviews_:**

**YukinoChan: Estamos de acuerdo en eso, el lema original siempre será el mejor. Igual en este capítulo: ¿qué parte preferiste? **Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, nos alegra que te guste leer la traducción. Pues, esperemos que podamos seguir subiendo capítulos a este ritmo.** Pero tal vez nos tardemos sólo un poco más de lo usual debido a que los capítulos se vuelven más largos. **

**hirumaharima****: ¡Qué bueno que te haya encantado¡ Y descuida, esos dos sabrán solucionar cualquier problema, más adelante todos podrán ver cómo lo harán. Y quiero agradecerte, fuiste el primer usuario en agregar el fic a su lista de favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias. Pues, esperamos recibir más comentarios de ti. Hazlo cuando quieras y cuando puedas.**

**Red20****: Y este fic se pondrá mucho mejor, te lo aseguramos. Pues, ¿que te pareció cuando recocieron su relación frente a los demás, y en cómo terminó Brock por guardar el secreto a Dawn? ¿Imaginabas que algo más pasaría? Y eso no es todo por parte de Dawn, en el siguiente capítulo, ella estará tramando algo. ¿Qué crees que sea?**

**Mitsuki-chan17: También pensamos en eso cuando leímos el capítulo. Y una vez más acertaste en el título, y la primera opción es la correcta. Misty y Dawn se harán buenas amigas. ¿Y qué te pareció la reacción de Brock? Lo de los personajes, eso será una sorpresa, tendrás que seguir leyendo. Y muchas gracias por los ánimos. Sólo para aclarar, es un autor el que escribe la historia, lo menciono para que no haya confusión.****  
><strong>

**Recuerden, con simplemente leer esta historia, todos muestran su gran apoyo.**

*****~*~* - **_Próximo Capítulo: El Presente bromea con el Pasado_**_** - **_***~*~***********


	9. El Presente bromea con el Pasado

**Nota: ¡Qué bien! Pronto tendremos los primeros diez capítulos traducidos. Tal vez sea una quinta parte del fic original, pero valdrá la pena porque a muchos les encanta esta historia. Esperamos poder seguir contando con su apoyo. ****Una cosa más, queremos hacer una mención especial a una gran autora: Mistyket. Queremos felicitarla por su cumpleaños, esperemos que te fascine este capítulo.**

**Bueno, para no hacerlos esperar, aquí está el noveno capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El Presente bromea con el Pasado<strong>

**POV Normal**

Después de un almuerzo rápido en el Centro Pokémon, Ash y Misty fueron a encontrar a Dawn, quien estaba ocupada trabajando con su nueva Aipom para el Concurso Solaceon.

"Todavía tenemos unas horas antes de que empiece a oscurecer, Ash. ¿Qué debemos hacer después de que encontremos a Dawn?" preguntó Misty a su nuevo novio.

"Siempre podríamos tener una batalla Pokémon, tenía curiosidad de ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto desde la última vez." replicó Ash.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó Misty.

Después de caminar un poco más, encontraron a Dawn entrenando con Aipom. "Bien, vamos a intentarlo otra vez, ¡Aipom usa Velocidad!" Dawn ordenó. La cola de Aipom empezó a brillar, y estrellas salieron volando de su cola. "¡Ahora, Golpe Centrado!" exclamó Dawn. La cola de Aipom resplandeció de nuevo, mientras éste golpeaba una de las estrellas de Velocidad hacia el círculo de estrellas, rebotó alrededor un poco, pero luego todas las estrellas cayeron. "Aww, estábamos tan cerca esta vez." dijo Dawn con un tono desalentado.

"¿Cómo te va, Dawn?" preguntó Ash.

"Estamos tratando de trabajar en este movimiento de concurso, pero parece que nos falta algo, cada vez que usamos Velocidad, ¡algo sale mal y el movimiento falla!" dijo Dawn tristemente.

"Bueno, no debes preocuparte, con el tiempo lo vas a lograr." alentó Misty.

"Gracias por el apoyo Misty, pero creo que ahora me voy a tomar un descanso." replicó Dawn.

"Oye, como ya has terminado con el campo, ¡Misty y yo queremos tener una batalla! ¿Podemos usarlo?" preguntó Ash.

"¡Seguro! ¡Incluso puedo hacerles un volado!" replicó Dawn.

Ash y Misty tomaron sus respectivos lugares en los extremos del campo.

"¡Estamos listos, Dawn!" exclamó Ash.

"Bien Misty, ¿cara o cruz?" preguntó Dawn.

"¡Escojo cara!" exclamó Misty.

"¡Muy bien… ahora!" Dawn apretó el botón del programa de monedas de su Poké-reloj, y la moneda de Magikarp giró y cayó en cara. "¡Es cara! ¡Misty, tú vas primero!" exclamó Dawn.

"¡De acuerdo, Misty llama a Politoed!" exclamó Misty, llamando a su Pokémon rana.

"Un Politoed." dijo Dawn a sí misma, sacando su Pokédex rosado.

"Politoed, el Pokémon rana, y una forma evolucionada de Poliwhirl. El mechón rizado de Politoed confirma su condición de rey. Dicen que cuanto más le crece y más se le riza, mayor es el respeto que recibe de sus súbditos." dijo el Pokédex.

Politoed se colocó en posición de pelea, tan pronto como pisó al suelo.

"No esperes que la batalla sea tan fácil Misty, ¡adelante Pikachu!" exclamó Ash. Pikachu saltó al campo de batalla, y sus mejillas comenzaron a chispear.

"¡Si la batalla será fácil, no durarás ni dos segundos! ¡Politoed, usa Chorro de Agua!" ordenó Misty. La boca de Politoed disparó una corriente de agua que se dirigía directamente a Pikachu.

"¡Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido!" ordenó Ash. Pikachu saltó fuera del camino del ataque de Chorro de Agua, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Pokémon rana.

"¡Salta Politoed!" exclamó Misty. Politoed saltó en el aire para evitar el Ataque Rápido de Pikachu.

"¡Ya los tenemos!" exclamé Ash.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Misty.

"¡Pikachu, date la vuelta y usa Tacleada de Voltios!" exclamó Ash.

"¿Qué es Tacleada de Voltios?" Misty entró en pánico, "¡Usa Chorro de Agua, Politoed!" Politoed volvió a disparar una corriente de agua hacia Pikachu, pero éste corrió a través del ataque y golpeó a Politoed con su poderoso ataque eléctrico. "¡Aah! ¡Politoed!" gritó Misty. Politoed cayó al suelo desmayado, el ataque por sorpresa fue demasiado para que la rana lo soportara.

"¡Politoed ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Pikachu!" exclamó Dawn.

"¡Buen trabajo Pikachu, vaya manera de mostrar de lo que estás hecho!" gritó Ash.

"¡Pika!" (¡Gracias!) replicó Pikachu.

"¿Qué piensas de Tacleada de Voltios, Misty? ¿Bastante poderoso, eh?" preguntó Ash confiadamente.

"¡Impresionante, pero prepárate para esto! ¡Misty llama a Azurill!" exclamó Misty.

"Hmm, un Azurill." dijo Dawn a sí misma, volviendo a sacar su Pokédex.

"Azurill, el Pokémon bola de agua. En combate lanza la cola, que es mayor que él mismo, para atacar. Cuando está en el agua, le sirve de flotador." dijo el Pokédex.

"¿Vas a usar a Azurill? Pikachu lo vencerá fácilmente." dijo Ash con confianza.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Ash?" preguntó Misty.

"¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡Pikachu, usa tu Atactrueno!" ordenó Ash. Pikachu se quedó quieto con sus orejas caídas. "Uh, Pikachu, usa Atactrueno." repitió Ash.

"Pika pika." (No lo haré.) replicó Pikachu.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo har-…? ¡Oh no, no otra vez!" dijo Ash con exasperación.

"¡Oh sí, Azurill, ve a darle a Pikachu un gran abrazo!" exclamó Misty.

Dawn miraba confundida todo el asunto. Azurill saltó hacia Pikachu y comenzó a acariciarle su mejilla, y Pikachu retrocedió, no queriendo lastimar a Azurill.

"¡Oh vamos Misty, eso no es justo! ¡Hiciste lo mismo con Togepi hace dos años!" gritó Ash enojadamente.

"Bueno, como dice el dicho, 'si no está roto, no lo arregles'." replicó Misty.

"Por favor Pikachu, ¿sólo una pequeña estática?" suplicó Ash. Pikachu negó con la cabeza, y se escondió detrás de la pierna de Ash. "Esa es una mala manera de ganar, Misty." murmuró Ash.

"¡Pikachu no peleará, así que por defecto, Azurill gana!" exclamó Dawn.

"¡Así se hace, Azurill!" festejó Misty.

"¡Azu!" (¡Sí!) chilló Azurill.

"¡Esa técnica no funcionará con éste, Misty! ¡Buizel, yo te elijo!" Ash llamó a su tipo Agua, quien estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados.

"¡Bui bui!" (¡Estoy listo!) exclamó.

"¡Ve a darle a ese Buizel un abrazo, Azurill!" dijo Misty demasiado animada.

Ash sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Azurill saltó hacia Buizel y lo acarició con su nariz, pero al parecer a Buizel no le gustó mucho. "¡Buizel, sacúdete esa cosa!" exclamó Ash. Buizel giró su cuerpo y suavemente quitó a Azurill. Pero el rechazo de su afecto provocó que Azurill empezara a llorar, así que Misty lo regresó.

"¿Acaso no tienes piedad por los Pokémon bebé, Ash?" gritó Misty furiosamente.

"¡Claro que sí, por eso le dije a Buizel que sólo lo sacudiera y que no lo atacara!" replicó Ash.

"¡Bui!" (¡Sí!) se defendió Buizel.

"¡Bien, veamos si puedes vencer a éste! ¡Misty llama a Staryu!" Misty envió a su último Pokémon.

"¡Hyahh!" (¡Listo!)

"¡Genial, un Staryu!" exclamó Dawn.

"Staryu, el Pokémon estrella de mar. Un enigmático Pokémon que puede regenerar con facilidad todo apéndice que pierda luchando." dijo el Pokédex.

"¡Bien Buizel, usa Chorro de Agua!" ordenó Ash. Buizel lanzó una corriente de agua de su boca, que se dirigía directamente al Pokémon estrella de mar.

"¡Contraataca con tu Chorro de Agua, Staryu!" exclamó Misty. Staryu disparó también una corriente de agua, y chocó con el ataque de Buizel con un gran chapoteo.

"¡Nada mal, pero prepárate para esto! ¡Buizel, usa Explosónica!" exclamó Ash. Buizel saltó en el aire, y su cola empezó a lanzar ondas de choque con sonido.

"¡Staryu, usa Velocidad!" respondió Misty. Staryu envió una lluvia de estrellas para atacar la inminente Explosónica, y nuevamente, chocaron con una explosión.

"¡Tu Staryu se ha vuelto muy fuerte Misty, estoy impresionado!" exclamó Ash.

"¡Tu Buizel no es tan malo tampoco!" replicó Misty.

"¡Ahora les demostraremos de qué estamos hechos! ¡Buizel, usa Aqua Jet!" ordenó Ash. Buizel se envolvió en una manta de agua, y se dirigió hacia la estrella de mar a súper velocidad.

"¡Vaya! ¡Mira esa rapidez!" dijo Misty, obviamente impresionada. "Salta, Staryu!" ordenó Misty. Staryu brincó para evadir el ataque, pero Buizel consiguió golpearle su mitad inferior antes de que pudiera escapar por completo, y Staryu cayó con su cara en el suelo "¡Ahh, Staryu!" exclamó Misty.

"¡Ya los tenemos! ¡Buizel usa Explosónica!" exclamó Ash. Buizel lanzó el ataque de Explosónica, y golpeó a Staryu en la espalda. Éste se dio la vuelta, y su joya roja comenzó a parpadear, señalando su derrota.

"¡Staryu ya no puede pelear! ¡Buizel gana, y la victoria es para Ash!" exclamó Dawn.

"¡Lo lograste Buizel, bien hecho!" celebró Ash.

"¡Bui bui!" (¡Oh Sí!) exclamó Buizel.

Misty regresó a su exhausta estrella de mar. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, toma un descanso Staryu." dijo Misty suavemente. "Bueno, Ash, ciertamente me has demostrado una cosa o dos, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te vi." dijo Misty.

Ash puso su mano detrás de su cabeza. "Je je, gracias Mist, pero recuerda que yo no hubiera llegado muy lejos si no me hubieras guiado en el camino correcto en todas esas veces." elogió Ash.

"Tienes razón, si no fuera por mí, todavía estaría lamentándote por haber perdido en la Liga Índigo." bromeó Misty.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Ash en un tono nasal.

"Sí." replicó ella.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, sabiendo de lo que se avecinaba.

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Ash más fuerte.

"¡Sí!" replicó Misty, igualando su volumen.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿AH, SÍ?"

"¡SÍ!"

Dawn se puso delante de ellos, con miedo de que algo malo fuera a suceder. "¡Hey, ya basta! ¡Hay gente mirando!" exclamó Dawn, apuntando hacia los espectadores. Ash y Misty se miraron entre sí, y se echaron a reír histéricamente, dejando a Dawn completamente desconcertada. "¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Dawn en voz alta.

"Solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo, ¿verdad Ash?" dijo Misty, recordando los viejos tiempos.

"Sí, realmente solíamos hacerlo." replicó Ash.

_"En verdad se quieren mucho… Hmmm… Creo que les jugaré una pequeña broma, y también conseguir algo de venganza en Ash."_pensó Dawn maliciosamente. "Oigan, será un rato antes de que oscurezca, ¿por qué no vamos a nadar al lago cercano de aquí?" sugirió Dawn.

"¿Nadar? ¡Claro que sí!" exclamó Misty felizmente.

"Me parece bien." dijo Ash.

"Perfecto, voy a ir al Centro Pokémon y obtener nuestras habitaciones para esta noche, y ustedes pueden adelantarse y cambiarse." dijo Dawn.

"Oh, Dawn, ya que vas a ir allá, ¿puedes ir a recoger a Charizard?" pidió Ash.

"¡Sí, seguro!" dijo Dawn, mientras se iba corriendo.

**POV Dawn**

_"No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, estoy segura que Ash me lo agradecerá después."_ pensé con una sonrisa disimulada. Llegué al Centro Pokémon. "Hola Enfermera Joy, ¿Puedo recoger un Pokémon por mi amigo Ash?" pregunté.

"Oh sí, es el chico con el Charizard. Estaba absolutamente exhausto de volar durante tanto tiempo, sin embardo ya debe de estar bien." dijo la Enfermera Joy.

"Gracias, oh, y tengo que obtener dos habitaciones para esta noche." dije.

"Por supuesto, te conseguiré dos habitaciones tan pronto como pueda." dijo ella.

"Oh, ¿puedo hacer una pequeña petición?" pregunté, esperando que ella pueda ayudar.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó ella. Sonreí, y luego susurré mi plan en la oreja de la Enfermera Joy. Vi una sonrisa aparecer en su cara mientras ella sentía con la cabeza. ¡Esta noche iba a ser grandiosa!

**POV Ash**

Llegamos al lago donde pasaríamos el resto del día, y Misty y yo nos separamos para poder cambiarnos. Salté detrás de un árbol y me quité la mochila y saqué mi bañador rojo. Después de que metí toda mi ropa y mi gorra en mi mochila, y de ponerme mi bañador, me acerqué a la orilla del agua y miré mi reflejo.

_"Oye, parece que estoy obteniendo algo de músculo en mis brazos, me pregunto si Misty se dará cuenta."_pensé con una sonrisa.

**POV Misty**

Salté en un arbusto y me quité mi mochila, y luego me puse mi traje de baño rojo favorito. Terminé de ajustar todo, y estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite, cuando sentí que algo viscoso tocaba mi pierna. De mala gana, miré a mi pierna, y encontré a un Wurmple trepando por mi pierna. De hecho, sentí que el color se desvanecía de mi cara, y di un grito retumbante.

**POV Ash**

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" escuché a Misty gritar. Volví a la realidad, y corrí a dónde provenía el grito con Pikachu corriendo detrás de mí.

"¡Misty!" grité.

"¡Pikachupi!" (¡Misty!) exclamó Pikachu.

Vi a Misty de pie detrás de un arbusto, mirando algo. "¡Misty! Misty, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté con urgencia. Misty movió lentamente su cabeza hacia mí, y me asusté mucho cuando vi que su rostro estaba pálido. "¡Misty, estás pálida! ¿Qué pasó?" pregunté suavemente.

Misty señaló con el dedo hacia abajo, hacia su pierna. Miré y vi a un Wurmple en la pierna. "Quí… ta… me… lo." chilló ella. Di un suspiro de alivio, al ver que el problema no era tan grave como me lo temía.

"Realmente me diste un susto Misty, pensé que algo terrible te había pasado." dije, tratando de que mi ritmo cardíaco se tranquilizara.

"¡Algo terrible pasó! ¡Estoy siendo tocada por un feo y viscoso Pokémon Insecto!" gritó Misty. Me puse una rodilla en tierra, y gentilmente quité al tipo Insecto de Misty. Éste me dirigió una mirada feroz mientras lo quitaba, y se fue con enojo.

"Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh Misty?" dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Misty se quedó como una estatua, todavía congelada por el miedo. "Oye, Mist, ya no está, puedes relajarte ahora." dije.

Misty se sentó y se acurrucó en una bola, temblando "Odio a los tipo Insecto… hacen que tenga escalofríos en mi espalda." gimió Misty.

Me arrodillé junto a Misty, y puse un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Oye, está bien. El Wurmple ya se fue." dije, tratando de consolarla.

**POV Misty**

Estaba totalmente paralizada con temor por ese tipo Insecto, así fue... hasta que Ash puso su brazo alrededor de mí. "Oye, está bien. El Wurmple ya se fue." dijo él confortablemente.

Dejé que su calor me cubriera, y sentí que el color volvió a mi cara con una venganza, empecé a ruborizarme, envuelta en su brazo. "Gracias Ash." susurré, apoyando mi cabeza hacia él.

"No hay problema, Mist." replicó él. Me encanta cuando él me llama así, era su nombre cariñoso personal para mí, y lo amaba tanto.

**POV Dawn**

_"¿Dónde están esos dos? Pensé que ya estarían nadando."_ Los estaba buscando a mi alrededor, y hubiera jurado que alcancé a ver algo de pelo rojo. "¿Misty, eres tú?" pregunté.

**POV Normal**

Los ojos de Ash y Misty se agrandaron simultáneamente cuando escucharon la voz de Dawn. "Uh, sí. Ya estoy terminando de cambiarme." replicó Misty. "¡Quédate abajo!" susurró Misty firmemente. Ash le asintió antes de que ella saliera del arbusto. "¡Hola Dawn!" dijo Misty alegremente.

"Hola Misty… ¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo roja." preguntó Dawn.

"Oh…um… ¡D-Debe ser el calor!" mintió Misty.

"Oh, está bien." replicó Dawn, sin estar muy convencida.

**POV Ash**

_"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"_ pensé. Estaba a punto de alejarme de ahí, cuando vi el Wurmple aparecerse de nuevo, pero esta vez, tenía un Dustox enojado con él. "Oh…rayos." murmuré. El Dustox disparó un ataque de Piquete Venenoso hacia mí, y me volví loco tratando de esquivar. Salté del arbusto gritando, y el Dustox comenzó a perseguirme. Finalmente salté al agua para evitar que me atacara más el tipo Insecto-Volador. Por fin se rindió, y voló de vuelta a los árboles. _"Grandioso, escapé del insecto, pero ahora me tengo que enfrentar a Dawn, y probablemente a una Misty enojada."_ pensé.

**POV Misty**

Vi como Ash saltaba fuera del arbusto y escapaba de un Dustox airado, que estaba disparando Piquetes Venenosos a él. Miré a Dawn, que ahora tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"¿Interrumpí algo?" preguntó ella en un tono de saber.

Me sonrojé furiosamente. _"Ooooh, si ese Dustox no lo consigue, voy a matar a Ash!"_pensé enojadamente.

Tan pronto como el Dustox se rindió en esperar que Ash saliera a la superficie, Dawn y yo caminamos a la orilla del agua, donde Ash emergió, tragando todo el aire necesario.

"¡Rayos, pensé que esa cosa nunca se iría!" exclamó Ash. Lo miré con rabia. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Dawn por qué estábamos compartiendo el arbusto en el que me estaba CAMBIANDO? Agarré mi mazo y lo golpeé de vuelta al agua. "Oye, ¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Ash furiosamente.

"¡Te dije que te quedaras abajo!" grité. Mis ojos se agrandaron y miré a Dawn, quien me veía con una ceja levantada.

"¿Hubieras preferido que fuera golpeado por el Piquete Venenoso de ese Dustox?" me gritó Ash de vuelta.

Tenía una respuesta preparada y definitiva cuando me di cuenta de lo que Ash había dicho. ¿Hubiera yo preferido eso? Sólo estaba tratando de evitar que se lastimara, ¡tal vez muy gravemente! ¿Cuándo fue que el denso entrenador Pokémon se volvió tan bueno en nuestras discusiones? Tal vez dándose cuenta de que en realidad tenía emociones fuertes dentro de él, lo había obligado a crecer aún más de lo que ya había crecido. "Um… pues… no." estaba perpleja. Ash tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, él estaba obviamente contento de que me había vencido. "¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, Ash Ketchum!" grité furiosamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿No debería estar orgulloso de que finalmente te vencí en esto?" dijo él, todavía sonriendo.

"¡No!" grité.

"Necesitas refrescarte, ¿qué tal si me acompañas en el agua?" sugirió Ash.

"Suena bien para mí" dijo Dawn, "Sólo déjenme ir a cambiarme." Dawn estaba a punto de ir al mismo arbusto que ese Dustox estaba cuando la detuve.

"¡Uh, Dawn, no te vayas allá!" exclamé.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella con simpleza.

"Ese Dustox fue por ese camino, ¿recuerdas?" repliqué.

Los ojos de Dawn se agrandaron al darse cuenta, y se dirigió hacia otro arbusto. Me volteé hacia Ash, quien ahora estaba flotando tranquilamente. Decidí jugarle una pequeña broma. "Oye Ash…" dije antes de prepararme para saltar.

"¿Sí, Mist?" replicó él sin abrir sus ojos.

"¡Piensa rápido!" exclamé. Me zambullí en el agua y tacleé a Ash bajo el agua. Lo miré y me reí por dentro. Él tenía sus mejillas hinchadas y sus ojos se veían desconcertados. Nadó hasta la superficie y me siguió rápidamente. "¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡La mirada en tu cara no tiene precio!" Me reí de él.

"Bueno, estoy muy contento de que lo hayas disfrutado." dijo él con sarcasmo. De repente me encontré siendo arrastrada bajo el agua, Ash había agarrado mi pie con sus manos y me jaló hacia abajo. Supongo que me merecía eso. "¡Así estamos a mano!" se rió Ash. Volví a la superficie y lo miré ferozmente, y él sonrió e hizo un signo de paz con sus dedos.

"¡Vamos Ash, veamos que podemos encontrar ahí abajo!" dije finalmente. Me sumergí bajo el agua y Ash me siguió. Agarré su mano para que pudiéramos quedarnos juntos... y sólo porque yo quería.

El agua era clara y azul, y podíamos ver el sol brillando por encima de nosotros. Vimos muchos Pokémon, como Clampearl y Magikarp, incluso vimos a un Gorebyss, el cual me pareció extremadamente hermoso. Yo quería quedarme más tiempo abajo, pero Ash estaba empezando a tirar de mi brazo, diciendo que tenía que tomar aire. Volvimos a la superficie y él empezó a jadear sin aliento.

"Nunca entenderé cómo puedes mantenerte allí abajo durante tanto tiempo." dijo Ash, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Yo prácticamente crecí en el agua, ¿recuerdas?" repliqué.

"Oye Dawn, ¿vas a entrar o no?" preguntó Ash.

"Nah, voy a quedarme aquí y tomar el sol." replicó Dawn. Ella ahora usaba un traje de baño amarillo de dos piezas, y su pelo estaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo.

"Oye Ash, es un lindo día aquí afuera, ¿por qué no dejamos que nuestros Pokémon se diviertan también?" sugerí.

"Gran idea, Mist." Ash estuvo de acuerdo. Él nadó de regreso a la orilla y sacó sus Pokébolas, y sacó las mías también. "¡Salgan todos!" exclamó. Vi a sus Pokémon surgir a lado de los míos, y estaba sorprendida cuando no pude reconocer a nadie además de Charizard.

"¡Hey, qué genial idea! ¡Salgan todos!" exclamó Dawn, mientras sus Pokémon: Piplup, Buneary, Aipom, and Pachirisu, salían de sus Pokébolas y empezaron a jugar junto con mis Pokémon.

"Conozcan a Misty." dijo él. Sus Pokémon se acercaron a mí. y me saludaron alegremente.

"¡Twig!" (¡Hola!)

"¡Star staravia!" (¡Es un placer conocerte!)

"Bui" (Hola.)

Finalmente saludé a Chimchar, quien tendió su mano para que yo la estrechara. Mientras lo hacía, me acordé de algo que Pikachu me había dicho. _"Es una larga historia."_ Eso picó mi curiosidad. "¿Oye Ash?" pregunté.

"Sí Mist, ¿qué pasa?" replicó él.

"Pikachu me dijo que había una historia acerca de cuándo obtuviste a Chimchar. ¿Puedo escucharla?" Pensé que era una pregunta inocente, pero pude sentir tensión en el aire después, cuando Chimchar y Ash se miraron con expresiones tristes. "¿Q-Qué pasa?" pregunté nerviosamente.

Ash se metió lentamente de nuevo al agua y miró hacia arriba." Chimchar fue abandonado por su entrenador, porque según él, Chimchar no era suficientemente fuerte." Ash acarició la cabeza de su Pokémon, y yo podía jurar que Charizard estaba escuchando, probablemente porque su propia historia era similar. "Paul trata a sus Pokémon como esclavos, no como amigos o compañeros. Los trata horriblemente, y Chimchar era el más abusado de cualquiera de sus Pokémon. Paul lo forzó a ponerse en terrible peligro, sólo para poder activar Llamarada, la habilidad de Chimchar. Cuando no consiguió que Chimchar lo usara, lo abandonó." escuché atentamente, sintiéndome triste por dentro por Ash y su Pokémon. "Decidí tener a Chimchar como mi propio Pokémon, y nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos, ¿no es cierto, Chimchar?" dijo Ash, acariciando a Chimchar.

"¡Chim char!" (¡Es cierto!) dijo Chimchar alegremente.

"Una última cosa Ash…" pregunté titubeantemente.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él.

"Dijiste que su nombre era Paul… ¿cómo sabes eso?" pregunté.

"¡Paul es el rival de Ash! ¡Y es un idiota con todos! ¡Lo único que le importa es hacer sus Pokémon más fuertes de cualquier manera que pueda!" exclamó Dawn, entrando a la conversación.

"Digamos que, él es Gary por diez." dijo Ash. Imaginé cómo sería eso, luego me estremecí ante la idea. Algo de silencio incómodo pasó, hasta que terminé limpiando mi rostro.

"¿Por qué fue eso, Ash?" grité enojadamente de que me salpicara con agua.

"Se estaba poniendo demasiado tranquilo, tenía que romper el silencio." dijo él riéndose. Lo salpiqué de vuelta, y me sumergí bajo el agua para evitar el contraataque de salpicadura. Ash me siguió bajo el agua e intentó perseguirme, pero yo sabía que él no tenía oportunidad de atraparme. Nadar era algo natural para mí, y podía maniobrar mucho mejor de lo que Ash podría imaginar.

Después de unas rondas de salpicar, carreras, y una discusión o dos, finalmente salí del agua cuando mis dedos de manos y pies se habían arrugado. Me recosté en una sábana y admiraba el atardecer que estaba frente a mí. Me llenó de una extraña sensación de tristeza. _"Se ve como el día que dejé a Ash."_

Cerré los ojos para tratar de relajarme, y sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, aunque yo tenía la sensación de que sabía quién era. "Hola Ash." dije suavemente.

"Abre tus ojos, no soy Ash." dijo una voz femenina. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Dawn sentada junto a mí. "Ash se está cambiando por allá" ella apuntó hacia un árbol cercano. "¿De verdad lo quieres, cierto?" me preguntó ella.

_"Importar es una subestimación."_ pensé. "Sí, lo quiero." dije en voz baja.

"Tengo que saber, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?" preguntó Dawn curiosamente.

_"Ni siquiera puedo contar todas las razones."_

"Bueno, cuando nos conocimos, Ash estaba empezando su viaje, él tomó mi bicicleta para evadir los Spearow, y terminó destruyéndola" dije.

"Ya me dijiste eso, ¡pero esa no puede ser la única razón por la que él te gusta!" dijo Dawn.

"No lo es, de hecho, lo odié por eso. Encontré mi bici tirada fuera del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Viridian, ¡y estaba lista para matarlo! Pero vi su preocupación por Pikachu, quien estaba muy lastimado por la terrible experiencia. Después de que Pikachu se recuperó, comencé a seguir a Ash para que él pagara mi bici. Al principio, realmente no podíamos soportarnos, pero vi lo mucho que él quería a sus Pokémon… como sus amigos… no como sus sirvientes, admiraba eso. Empezamos a llevarnos mejor y nos hicimos amigos." expliqué.

Dawn miró a su alrededor antes de comentar, para asegurarse que Ash aún no estuviera a la vista. "Esa es una extraña forma de enamorarse" dijo Dawn.

"Tal vez, pero jamás le cambiaría algo, incluso si pudiera." repliqué contenta.

"¡Eso es tan dulce! ¡Ash tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú!" exclamó Dawn. Me sonrojé con su cumplido.

"Hola chicas, ¿qué me perdí?" preguntó Ash, caminando hacia nosotras.

"No mucho. Oigan, me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos luego." dijo Dawn antes de irse, dejándonos a mí y a Ash solos. Volvía a ver el atardecer.

**POV Ash**

Misty estaba inusualmente silenciosa, miró la puesta del sol con una expresión pensativa. "Oye, ¿en qué tanto piensas?" pregunté.

"El atardecer… es hermoso." dijo ella sin apartar la mirada.

"Sí… creo que lo es." repliqué.

"Pero sabes… me recuerda a un momento triste." dijo ella.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" le pregunté gentilmente.

"… Cuando tuve que irme por primera vez… el atardecer se veía igual que éste." dijo ella tristemente.

"Sí… pero ¿sabes algo? Ahora parece que está celebrando tu regreso. Intenta pensar en eso cuando veas un atardecer a partir de ahora." le dije.

**POV Misty**

Me quedé sorprendida por la perspicacia de Ash. Él tenía razón, yo realmente estaba de vuelta, no había ninguna razón para mortificarme por el dolor del pasado. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que pensar era en mi futuro, y ser feliz que yo finalmente regresé con Ash... donde yo realmente pertenezco. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y admiraba la puesta del sol, ya que ahora me dio una sensación de felicidad. No era un símbolo de mi salida, era un símbolo de mi regreso. Ash me abrazó de nuevo, y puso su cabeza sobre la mía. Me sentí como que podía quedarme allí para siempre, envuelta en su abrazo... pero no iba a durar por dos razones: yo todavía estaba en mi traje de baño y tenía que ir a cambiarme, y Dawn había regresado.

**POV Normal**

"¡Ahem!" Dawn aclaró su garganta. Ash y Misty se soltaron, ruborizándose.

"Voy a ir a cambiarme" dijo Misty en voz baja. Ash asintió, y Misty caminó de regreso al arbusto que estaba lejos de la zona infestada de Wurmple.

"Oye, ¿has visto a Pikachu?" preguntó Ash.

"No, la verdad no." replicó Dawn. Ash empezó a mirar a su alrededor y sintió alivio cuando vio a Pikachu salir de un arbusto cercano.

"Hola Pikachu, ¿en dónde estabas?" preguntó Ash.

Pikachu saltó al hombre de Ash y replicó: "Pika pika pi pi ka chu Pikachupi." (No quería interrumpirte a ti y a Misty.)

"Je je, gracias amigo, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Eres libre de juntarte con nosotroscuando tú quieras." dijo Ash.

"Pika pika pi pi pika." (Lo sé, ¿pero quién dijo que yo quería?) dijo Pikachu con un guiño.

Misty salió del arbusto con su atuendo ordinario, y el trio caminó de vuelta al Centro Pokémon, con dos personas agarradas de la mano. Al llegar al Centro Pokémon, Ash, Misty, y Dawn fueron a visitar a su amigo enfermo.

"La Enfermera Joy dijo que voy a estar lo suficientemente bien como para salir mañana." Dijo Brock alegremente.

"¡Eso es un alivio!" exclamó Dawn, limpiándose la frente de sudor falso.

"Sí, pero Dawn, la próxima vez que haya un secreto o algo así, intenta evitar que la gente no se enferme." dijo Brock sarcásticamente.

Dawn sudó de verdad y se rió nerviosamente. "Seguro Brock, de nuevo lo siento." Se disculpó Dawn.

"Oye descuida, todos aquí somos amigos. Ahora ustedes vayan a descansar, los veré en la mañana." dijo Brock, ya asumiendo el papel del adulto responsable.

El trío le deseó buenas noches a Brock, y salieron de la habitación, dejándolo a él para que se durmiera. Se encontraron con la Enfermera Joy, quien le dio a Dawn dos llaves para las habitaciones.

"Aquí tienen, que tengan buenas noches." Dijo la Enfermera Joy con una sonrisa. Dawn entregó una de las llaves a Ash y trató de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

"Oye Dawn, ¿dónde está la llave para mi habitación?" preguntó Misty.

Dawn se dio la vuelta lentamente e intentó actuar normal. "Oh, ¿olvidé mencionarlo? Sólo tenían dos habitaciones, así que tú y Ash compartirán la habitación de él." Dijo Dawn casualmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Con él/ella?" dijeron Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose con ese pensamiento. Pikachu miró a los dos en estado de shock.

"Sí, ¿por qué…? ¿Hay algo malo en eso?" preguntó Dawn inocentemente.

Ash y Misty empezaron a murmurar incoherencias, pensando en lo que podrían decir sin ofender demasiado al otro. Al final se rindieron, y Dawn dio una sonrisa satisfecha. "¡Los veré en la mañana!" dijo Dawn con alegría. _"¡Eso le enseñará a Ash a no guardarme secretos!"_ se rió Dawn para sus adentros.

Ash and Misty caminaron las escaleras hacia su habitación, ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarse el uno al otro ni una sola vez, por temor a que la sensación incómoda fuera peor para ambos. Finalmente, Ash decidió romper el silencio. "Bueno…al menos habrá dos camas separadas." razonó Ash. Misty asintió y dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ash abrió la puerta y ambos cayeron al piso en asombro. La habitación era pequeña y sólo tenía UNA cama. "¡Tiene que ser una broma!" exclamó Ash.

"¿Sólo una cama?" exclamó Misty.

"¡No puede ser, tiene que haber un sofá-cama o algo!" Ash entró en pánico. Él comenzó a buscar en el cuarto, intentando encontrar una señal de otra cama.

"Ash, ¿cómo puede haber un sofá-cama si ni siquiera hay un sofá?" gritó Misty furiosamente.

"Bueno, ¿tal vez una cama portátil?" replicó Ash.

"¡No hay lugar para una!" gritó Misty de nuevo.

"¡Mira, esto no fue mi culpa, Dawn hizo esto!" gritó Ash.

Misty estaba perpleja por tercera vez ese día. Él tenía razón, no fu culpa de él. Dawn hizo esto. "¡Rayos, deja de ganar la discusión!" exclamó Misty en un tono irritado. Ash tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Oye, mira, voy a tomar mi bolsa de dormir, y tú puedes dormir en la cama. ¿Qué te parece eso?" sugirió Ash.

**POV Misty**

Ash me estaba ofreciendo la cama…en los viejos tiempos hacíamos una carrera para ver quién se la quedaba, ¿y ahora Ash me está diciendo qué sólo la tome?

"Ash, ¿estás seguro? Me refiero a que, probablemente no has dormido en una verdadera cama por mucho tiempo." le pregunté, algo sorprendida.

"Claro que estoy seguro. No la hubiera ofrecido si no estuviera seguro." replicó él. ¿Realmente era el mismo Ash? Parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. "Adelante, es toda tuya." dijo Ash, llevando la mano en la dirección de la cama.

No podía dejar de mirarlo con cariño. Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y le agradecí en un tono gentil. "De nada." replicó Ash en el mismo tono. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo como lo habíamos pensado.

Después de que nos bañamos, vimos una película juntos. Ni siquiera podía recordar de qué se trataba, estaba tan cansada por nadar por demasiado tiempo. No estaba segura. Pero creí escuchar a Ash diciéndome buenas noches, justo antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

**POV Ash**

Justo antes de que la película Pokémon terminara, escuché una respiración suave que venía de mi hombro. Al principio pensé que era Pikachu, pero cuando volteé vi una cabeza con cabello rojizo. La admiré por unos segundos antes de decirle "buenas noches", la recosté cuidadosamente, y coloqué las sábanas sobre ella, en las que ella se acurrucó en un reflejo inconsciente.

Justo en ese momento, Pikachu llegó saltando desde la nada. "Pikapi, ¿pi Pikachupi pika?" (Ash, ¿Misty está dormida?) preguntó él.

"Sí, está dormida, ¿pero a dónde sigues desapareciendo?" le pregunté, mientras yo preparaba mi bolsa de dormir a un lado de la cama.

"Pi pi pika pi ka chu." (Estaba con Brock.) replicó él.

"Je je, bien entonces. Vamos a ir a dormir tan pronto como termine con el saco de dormir." le dije.

"¿Pika pika ka chu pi pi?" (¿Por qué no simplemente duermes en la cama?) me preguntó Pikachu, obviamente inconsciente de lo que él había sugerido.

Me ruboricé mucho, y traté de mantenerme tranquilo. "Nah, ella merece su privacidad. Dejaré que ella la tenga." dije.

"Pika, pi." (Oh, bien.) replicó Pikachu.

"Oye, no te preocupes amigo. Ven, vámonos a dormir." dije, entrando a mi bolsa de dormir. Pikachu se dirigió hacia mí y tomó su lugar usual a lado de mi cabeza. Acurrucado como una bola, dio un bostezo y se durmió rápidamente. Acaricié la cabeza de mi mejor amigo Pokémon, e intenté ir a dormir…pero eso llegaría a ser inútil.

**POV Misty**

Me desperté a lo que vi que era la una de la madrugada, tiritando de frío dentro de la habitación. ¿Qué pasa con estas habitaciones que tienen esta necesidad compulsiva de hacer que sienta que están a 15 grados? Si yo sentí tanto frío, sólo pude imaginar lo que Ash estaba sintiendo, ya que él estaba a un lado del aire acondicionado.

"Ash, ¿estás despierto?" pregunté en voz baja para no asustarlo.

"Sí, estoy despierto." replicó Ash, intentando que sus dientes pararan de hacer ruidos.

Ahora me sentía muy mal por haber tomado la cama, dejé que se congelara ahí… Claro que él me la había ofrecido… pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable. _"No puedo creer que voy a decir esto."_

"¿Q-Quieres… compartir la cama?" pregunté de forma vacilante.

Ash volteó hacia mí con ojos que simulaban curiosidad. "Misty, ¿estás segura?" preguntó Ash.

Di una risita. "Si no estuviera segura, no la hubiera ofrecido. " me sonrojé y sonreí mientras yo citaba lo que él había dicho antes.

**POV Ash**

_"¿Debo tomar su oferta? Digo… hace mucho frío aquí…" _pensé. Un último escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda hizo que me decidiera. No había manera de que lograra dormir si me vuelvo azul durante la noche. Le di una sonrisa y me dirigí bajo las sábanas de la cama, asegurándose de darle a Misty su espacio. "Oye, muchas gracias Mist." dije con gratitud.

Misty envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y se acurrucó junto a mí. La escuché susurra algo, pero no pude descifrarlo debido a que ya estaba medio dormida otra vez. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y la llevé más cerca de mí, y ella dio un pequeño suspiro, pero feliz. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo allí. Y la tranquilidad que había llenado el aire empezaba a hacer efecto en mí. Con Misty cerca de mí, me sumí en un sueño tranquilo.

**POV Misty**

Ash se puso debajo de las sábanas, y me acurruqué junto a él. Sentí su calidez sobre mí como una ducha de agua caliente. Ya estaba medio dormida cuando susurré: "Te amo Ash."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Suki90<span>_: ¡Chicos! En este capítulo 9 no pude ayudar debido a que tuve que salir de la ciudad, pero... ¿A poco no le quedó genial la traducción a Pink? ¡A mi me gustó mucho! Espero en serio que lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo. Prepárense, que posiblemente me tienen para el 10 con ustedes. ¡Saludos!**

**_PinkStar375_: Lamento haberme tardado en subir el capítulo, espero que les haya encantado. ¿Esperaban qué algo así pasará? Deseamos saber sus opiniones. Bueno, ojalá que estén muy emocionados, ya que a partir del siguiente capítulo, empezará la recreación de los episodios de D&P, pero aún habrá unos capítulos originales más adelante.**

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**genesis: Pues, como eso no apareció en el capítulo, puedes imaginarlo. Aunque como lo dice al principio, sólo fue un almuerzo rápido. Pero pronto tendrán su primera cita "oficial". ¿Qué te gustó de este capítulo?**

**hirumaharima: ¡Qué bueno que te haya encantado! Y sí, Misty y Dawn serán buenas amigas. También nos sentimos mal por Brock, casi no apareció en este capítulo, pero afortunadamente en el siguiente ya estará bien. En verdad lamento lo de tu computadora, y no te preocupes, como había dicho, deja reviews cuando puedas.**

**Red20: No te preocupes por la tardanza. También tardé en subir este capítulo, en parte porque tuve que traducirlo sola. La verdad, es bueno que las chicas no se peleen. ¿Esperabas que Dawn planeara algo así? El fic se pondrá cada vez mejor, así que pueden pasar muchas cosas. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Mitsuki-chan17: Claro que fue un gran capítulo, t**ambién nos encantó porque fue emotivo y cómico. O**jalá también te haya gustado este. Respecto al título, estuviste cerca, se trataba más de lo que Dawn tramaba, una pequeña venganza por lo del secreto. No hay problema por lo de la confusión. ¡Y muchas gracias por los ánimos! **

**Lagrima de Luna: Gracias por el review, esperamos recibir muchos más de ti. Y de eso se trata el fic, cómo sería si Misty regresara a la serie. Por supuesto que las cosas se volverán más interesantes. ¿Y qué te gustó más de este capítulo?** Esperemos que te haya encantado.****

**YukinoChan: Me alegra que te haya encantado, espero que éste también. Y estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario del karma, Tal vez nos tardemos un poco en subir el siguiente debido a que es más largo, pero haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para traducirlo rápidamente.**

**Ya lo saben, agreguen el fic a su lista de favoritos o de alerta.**

**Y dejen un review diciendo que les gustó y sus predicciones.**

**_**_*******~*~* - ******_Próximo Capítulo: Viaje a lo desconocido - _*******~*~*******_**_**


	10. Viaje a lo Desconocido

**Nota: ¡Un nuevo capítulo! Lo sé, lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo. Puede que este fic sea muy largo, pero no dejaremos de traducirlo. Y por fin, después de 9-10 meses sin actulizar, seguimos con la historia. Como muchos saben, este fic es la recreación de la saga D&P incluyendo a Misty, y este es el primer capítulo recreado; es el sexto episodio de la onceava temporada. De vez en cuando habrá un capítulo original, y con nuevos personajes que mut pronto aparecerán. Les agrademos a todos los lectores que han estado esperando por la continuación y nos alegra que este fic se siga leyendo, de verdad muchas gracias. Perdónenos por la muy larga tardanza.**

**Ahora, sin más que decir, el décimo capítulo. ¡Aquí está! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Viaje a lo Desconocido<br>**

**POV Misty**

Me desperté de un pacífico sueño, y vi que Ash aún tenía su brazo alrededor de mí. Se sentía tan cálido y acogedor, era como estar rodeada de amor. Por supuesto que era mi lado romántico el que me hacía pensar eso. Pero, no obstante, no quería alejarme de él. Pero desafortunadamente el día tenía que empezar. Traté de despertar a Ash con un gentil beso en su mejilla. Él se movió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero Ash permaneció dormido. Sonreí hasta eso. Como siempre, Ash nunca se rendía en dormir sin una pelea. Al menos algunas cosas seguían siendo lo mismo. Me liberé de su abrazo, lo que causó que él se despertara.

"Buenos días Mist." me dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Ash" le respondí.

"¡Pika pika!" (¡Buenos días chicos!)

"¡Buenos días Pikachu!" exclamé, invitando al ratón eléctrico a un abrazo. Pikachu saltó a mis brazos y dio un pequeño chillido de alegría mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando escuché a Dawn tocando la puerta. "Hey chicos, ¿ya se despertaron?" nos llamó Dawn detrás de la puerta.

Tuve una brillante idea, algo para vengarme de Dawn por haberme puesto intencionalmente en una posición incómoda con Ash. Él estuvo a punto de responderle, pero puse mi mano sobre su boca. Le susurré mi plan en su oído, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¡Esto será genial!" exclamó Ash quedamente.

"Pikachu, ve y abre la puerta cuando yo te diga." le susurré. Pikachu parecía confundido, pero asintió y saltó hacia la perilla. Ash y yo nos cubrimos con las sábanas, nos abrazamos y nos hicimos los dormidos. Chasqueé los dedos por debajo de las sábanas, indicándole a Pikachu que abriera la puerta.

**POV Normal**

"Oye Pikachu, ¿Ash y Misty… no se han levantado todavía?" preguntó Dawn, ahogando la risa.

"Pika pika pi chu." (No estoy seguro) respondió Pikachu, aún muy confundido por el hecho de que Ash y Misty decidieran hacerse los dormidos. Dawn entró quedamente y vio a los entrenadores acurrucados cómodamente.

"¡Ooooh! ¡Esto es tan tierno!" dijo Dawn quedamente. Ash y Misty tenían que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer ninguna mueca, ya que el éxito de la broma dependía de que pudieran mantener un rostro natural y serio. La chica de cabellos azules se paró frente al pie de la cama, e hizo un pequeño cuadro con sus manos, tratando de hacer un recuadro con sus dedos. "Perfecto, ¡tengo que tomarles una foto!" dijo Dawn maliciosamente.

"¿Pika?" (¿Qué?) Pikachu entró en pánico.

Dawn sacó su Pokédex y activó la nueva aplicación de cámara que recientemente había descargado. Justo antes de que pudiera tomar la foto, Ash y Misty saltaron de pronto y gritaron, asustando a Dawn llegando al punto de caerse. Y como si no fuera suficiente, Pikachu le dio un Atactrueno por ser mala con su entrenador y su novia.

"¡Mi cabello!" gritó Dawn enfurecida, tocando su ahora totalmente arruinado cabello. Ash y Misty se rieron, Pikachu se les unió poco después.

"Lo siento Dawn, sólo quería regresarte la pequeña broma de ayer, el Atactrueno no era parte del plan." se disculpó Misty.

"Pika pika…" (Lo siento Dawn) se disculpó Pikachu.

Dawn comenzó a reírse también. "Bueno, supongo que recibí lo que me merecía." El trío rió por un tiempo, para que después Ash y Misty fueran a cambiarse la pijama. Más tarde se dirigieron al vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon para desayunar, encontrando allí a Brock ya comiendo.

"¡Hola chicos!" saludó Brock.

"Hola Brock, me alegra ver que te sientes mejor." dijo Ash.

"En realidad, me siento horrible." respondió Brock con tristeza.

"Si te sientes tan mal, ¿por qué la Enfermera Joy dijo que estabas mejor?" preguntó Dawn.

"Mi cuerpo está bien… ¡Es mi corazón el que sufre! Ahora que saldré de aquí, ¡no volveré a ver a la Enfermera Joy otra vez!" gritó Brock. El grupo únicamente sonrió cansado por la patética reacción de su amigo por estar bien de nuevo.

"El mismo Brock de siempre. ¿Cambiarás alguna vez?" preguntó Misty en broma.

"¡No hasta que encuentre a una chica que finalmente me corresponda!" dijo Brock dramáticamente.

"Buena suerte con eso." dijo Ash. De pronto, Brock vio a la Enfermera Joy y corrió hacia el escritorio donde ella estaba parada.

"¡Oh, Enfermera Joy! ¡No sé cómo agradecerte por hacerme sentir mejor…!" comenzó Brock.

"Ugh, que bueno que vine cuando tenía que hacerlo. Hora de regresar a trabajar." dijo Misty, levantándose para ir hacia Brock y alejarlo de la Enfermera Joy. Pero antes de hacer algo, Ash le sujetó la mano, lo que causó que esta se diera la vuelta.

"No te preocupes por eso Misty, este problema se resolverá pronto." dijo Ash. Misty se sentó con una expresión confundida y de pronto vio una luz blanca emerger de la mochila de Brock. Se giró hacia Ash, quien se encontraba contando silenciosamente con sus dedos. "Tres… dos… uno…" susurró Ash. Misty observó a su moreno amigo, quien ahora estaba encogido de dolor por el Golpe Venenoso de Croagunk, el cual ya lo estaba arrastrando por la muñeca.

"Bueno, ¡parece ser mi tipo de Pokémon!" dijo Misty, riendo.

"Ese es el Croagunk de Brock. Lo capturó durante una pelea con el Equipo Rocket, y parece que ha tomado el papel del 'Controlador de Brock' desde que Max se fue con May." explicó Ash.

"Uno pensaría que se tranquilizaría después todas esas dolorosas experiencias." dijo Dawn.

"Brock ha hecho eso por cuatro años, y parece que lo seguirá haciendo los años que vienen." dijo Misty con una gotita de sudor.

Brock se recuperó del Golpe Venenoso, y se sentó en su asiento. "¿Y, qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy?" preguntó Brock.

"¡Tengo que volver a entrenar! ¡Anoche pensé en una manera para hacer que el ataque de Velocidad de Aipom funcione como yo quiero!" exclamó Dawn.

"¡Oye, eso es genial! Tal vez puedas mostrárnoslo después del desayuno." sugirió Ash.

"Suena bien para mi, ¡estaré preparada para ese concurso y pretendo ganar!" se animó Dawn.

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora si me disculpan, ¡iré por algo de comer!" exclamó Ash.

"¡Pika pika chu!" (¡Yo también!) dijo Pikachu.

"Ash aún sigue a su estómago." dijo Misty.

"Si, la comida ha sido un amigo de toda la vida para él, y no creo que eso llegue a cambiar." dijo a Brock.

"Aunque se dejaron de hablar el uno al otro hace unos días." dijo Dawn con una sonrisa. El rostro de Misty se llenó de confusión, Brock le dio un codazo a Dawn, sabiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo. "¡Ow!" exclamó Dawn.

"Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando Brock?" preguntó Misty.

"(Suspira) Antes de que llegaras aquí, Ash se estaba desconcentrando de todo lo que hacía. Incluso dejó de comer." dijo él.

"Wow. No puedo creer que dejó de comer por mi…" comentó Misty, sintiéndose culpable y halagada.

"Obviamente significas mucho para él, Misty. Ninguna otra persona tendría tal efecto sobre él como para hacerlo rechazar la comida." explicó Brock. Misty se sonrojó ante eso.

Para ese momento Ash ya había regresado con una pila de comida, y Pikachu con una botella de Ketchup. "Cielos, ¿mucha hambre?" preguntó Misty sonriente.

"¡No tienes idea!" respondió Ash, no quitándole la vista a su comida.

"Oigan chicas, será mejor que vayan por su desayuno antes de que Ash vaya por su segundo plato." bromeó Brock. Ash le dio una rápida mirada y continuó comiendo.

"Buena idea Brock." dijo Dawn. Ésta se levantó de la mesa y Misty la siguió.

**POV Ash**

"Lo que necesitaba… sé que Brock me va a interrogar." pensé.

"Así que… Ash… dime… ¿Cómo le hiciste para romper los lazos que Misty tenía al ser líder de gimnasio?" preguntó Brock curiosamente.

"Es una larga historia." le dije sin mirarlo.

"Tengo tiempo." me dijo Brock. Parece que no iba a dejar el tema; ¡tengo que pensar en algo!

"Es muy larga como para contártela antes de que regresen." le respondí.

"Ok, puedes decirme después." respondió Brock. Me salvé por ahora, pero cuando Brock quiere saber algo, encuentra la forma de persuadirme. Al menos no es tan malo como lo que hace Dawn cuando un secreto es guardado; ¡ella te fastidia hasta la muerte! Finalmente terminé mi desayuno justo cuando Misty y Dawn regresaron con el suyo.

"¿Listo para más, Pikachu?" le pregunté.

"¡Pika pika pika chu!" (¡Aún sigo comiendo!) exclamó Pikachu.

Misty rió. "¡Creo que tú comes más que un Snorlax!" me dijo ella, molestándome.

"Por lo menos yo como hasta que me lleno… flacucha." la molesté de vuelta. Misty sonrió y me dio un golpe detrás de mi cabeza, cosa que ya veía venir. "Ay…" dije juguetonamente.

"Muy bien ustedes dos, pueden coquetear todo lo que quieran después de que nosotros podamos digerir la comida." dijo Brock sarcásticamente.

Ante eso me sonrojé y miré hacia Misty, quien también se ruborizó. "Iré afuera a entrenar un poco. Vamos Pikachu." dije.

"¡Pika pika!" (¡Claro que sí!) Pikachu se trepó en mi hombro y corrimos hacia afuera, a la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon. Saqué dos Pokébolas y las lancé hacia el campo. De una de ellas apareció Chimchar, y de la otra, mi poderoso dragón y viejo amigo: Charizard.

"Muy bien chicos, quiero ver su mejor esfuerzo en esta batalla. ¿Entendido?" pregunté con entusiasmo.

"¡Chim char!" (¡Muy bien!) exclamó Chimchar.

"Charizard, ¿puedes pelear por ti mismo?" le pregunté.

Charizard asintió y gruñó, aceptando mi orden.

"Muy bien, ¡Chimchar, empieza con Lanzallamas!" le ordené. Chimchar lanzó su ataque hacia Charizard, quién parecía estar listo para contraatacar. Charizard lanzó su Lanzallamas para contrarrestar el ataque de Chimchar, y una gran explosión cubrió el terreno. Entonces, mi Pokémon dragón voló hacia Chimchar con un Ala de Acero. "¡Usa Excavar para esquivar a Charizard!" exclamé. Chimchar cavó un hoyo y apenas pudo esquivar el ataque del enorme dragón. "¡Ahora usa Arañazo!" volví a exclamar. Chimchar salió del hoyó y rasguñó la cara de Charizard. "¡Eso es Chimchar!" lo animé. Chimchar comenzó a saltar de arriba hacia abajo en forma de celebración, pero lo detuve pronto. "Gracias Charizard, mereces un buen descanso." Charizard gruñó en contestación y lo llamé a su Pokébola. "¡Hey, gran trabajo Chimchar! ¡Te estás volviendo muy fuerte!" dije, acariciando la cabeza de mi Pokémon mono.

"¡Chim chim char!" (¡Hey, gracias!) me respondió, muy feliz. Lo regresé a su Pokébola justo antes de que Misty, Dawn y Brock se nos acercara. Misty y Dawn venían hablando de algo, pero no entendí de qué.

**POV Misty**

Dawn comenzó a preguntarme cuál era mi Pokémon favorito, y la respuesta era más que obvia, por supuesto. "¡Simplemente amo a los Tentacool y Tentacruel!" exclamé con estrellas en mis ojos.

"¿Esos son tus Pokémon favoritos?" me preguntó Dawn con incredulidad.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" le preguntó, posando mi vista hacia ella.

"¡N-No! Pero es que ellos no parecen ser el tipo de Pokémon que una chica como tú querría." respondió Dawn.

"Bueno, a decir verdad, yo siempre he querido un Vaporeon. ¡Son tan hermosos!" exclamé. Dawn sonrió y después corrió hacia el campo de batalla, sosteniendo una Pokébola.

**POV Normal**

"¡Hey chicos!" exclamó Ash.

"Hey Ash." dijo Dawn. "¿Listo para ver lo que preparé con todos?

"Por supuesto, adelante." comentó Brock.

"¡Muy bien! Pero… si pudieran moverse hacia el centro del campo, lo apreciaría mucho." explicó Dawn.

"Eh, claro Dawn." dijo Misty vacilante. El trío, obligado, se movió hacia el centro del campo.

"¡Aipom, a escena!" exclamó Dawn. Con un giro, Dawn lanzó la Pokébola de su Aipom, quien se paró sobre su cola después de salir. "¡Aipom, Velocidad, ahora!" volvió a exclamar la de cabello azul. Aipom balanceó su cola de atrás hacia adelante, causando un circulo de estrellas alrededor de Ash, Misty y Brock.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Misty.

"No lo sé, tal vez lo veremos pronto." respondió Brock.

Sin previo aviso, Aipom golpeó una de las estrellas sobrantes hacia el círculo rotatorio, por lo que rebotó como una bola de villar antes de que las estrellas terminaran estallando en un polvo de diamante. El trío se quedó asombrado ante la maravillosa vista. "¡Es como ser rociados con neblina!" exclamó Misty. Aipom aterrizó en el campo y dio una reverencia junto con su nueva dueña: Dawn.

"¡Bien Aipom! ¡Tú y Dawn están en perfecta sincronía!" exclamó Ash. Aipom brincó en agradecimiento.

"Estoy muy impresionado con esa nueva variación que le diste a 'Velocidad'" añadió Brock.

"Jamás había visto una 'Velocidad' utilizada así; mis hermanas se sorprenderían mucho si lo vieran." complementó Misty.

"¡Gracias chicos! Se ve mucho más lindo que antes, y también le hicimos cambios al Golpe Centrado." exclamó Dawn.

"¿Por qué no nos lo muestras también?" preguntó Misty amablemente.

"¡Por supuesto! Piplup, ¿puedes ser nuestro oponente?" le preguntó Dawn a su confiable pingüino.

"¡Pi plup!" (¡Claro!) respondió Piplup.

"¡Usa Rayo Burbuja!" exclamó Dawn. Piplup saltó hacia el aire y lanzó un chorro de burbujas en el aire. "¡Aipom! ¡Golpe Centrado!" ordenó Dawn. Aipom saltó hacia el aire para encontrarse con las burbujas y comenzó a lanzar rápidos golpes hacia el estallido de burbujas, que ahora hacia caer más neblina sobre el trío.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ash.

"Eso se ve muy rápido para ser un Golpe Centrado." añadió Misty.

"Si Misty, ¡tienes razón! ¡Es como si Aipom tuviera dos colas! ¡Eso es increíble!" respondió Ash. Pikachu chilló al concordar.

"Quiero que pareciera que Aipom está atacando dos lugares a la vez con un Golpe Centrado." explicó Dawn.

"Pero eso no parece Golpe Centrado para mí." dijo Misty.

"Eh, ¿qué quieres decir?" preguntó Dawn.

"Bueno, sólo mira. El Golpe Centrado no se puede mover así de rápido, y como yo era una líder de gimnasio, sé cómo se ve un Golpe Centrado." explicó Misty.

"¡Misty tiene razón! ¿Ustedes dos se dan cuenta de que Aipom está usando un nuevo ataque?" preguntó Brock.

"¿Un nuevo movimiento?" preguntó Dawn. La chica sacó su Pokédex para examinar exactamente lo que Aipom estaba usando.

El Pokédex hizo unos cuantos ruidos, dando a entender la finalización del análisis. "Doble Golpe, un solo ataque que causa el doble de daño." sonó el Pokédex. Los ojos de Dawn brillaron por la emoción.

"Doble Golpe… ¡Wow! ¡Obtuve un nuevo ataque!" dijo Dawn emocionada. Aipom finalizó su ataque e hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire antes de lanzarse hacia la cabeza de Dawn con gracia.

"Creo que Aipom está muy cerca de evolucionar después de aprender a usar ese movimiento." comentó Brock.

"Sólo Brock sería capaz de deducir eso con tan sólo mirar." dijo Misty sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, seré el mejor Criador Pokémon, así que tengo que ser capaz de deducir cosas como éstas." le respondió Brock.

"Así que evolucionarás pronto, ¿eh, Aipom? Veamos qué es lo que serás." comentó Ash, sacando su rojo Pokédex.

"Ambipom." dijo una voz.

"¿Eh?" preguntó el grupo en unísono. Todos giraron sus rostros para así toparse con el viejo amigo de Dawn, Kenny, parado junto a su Prinplup.

"La forma evolucionada de Aipom es Ambipom." volvió a decir Kenny.

"¡Kenny!" exclamó Ash. Pikachu y Piplup saludaron a Prinplup, quien regresó el saludo.

"¿Quién lo diría? Pero si es el viejo amigo de Dawn." comentó Brock.

"¿Quién es él, Ash?" preguntó Misty.

"Kenny es un viejo amigo de Dawn. Ambos son coordinadores, así que puedes considerarlos como rivales amistosos." le explicó Ash.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Me sorprende un poco el hecho de que no supieras el nombre de la forma evolucionada de Aipom… Dee Dee." dijo Kenny, molestando a Dawn con una maliciosa mirada. Dawn gruñó ante eso y le gritó a su amigo que dejara de llamarla así.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué la llamaste…?" intentó decir Misty, pero fue interrumpida por una nerviosa Dawn, quien la estaba sacudiéndola violentamente de los hombros.

"¡Por favor Misty, no preguntes!" rogó Dawn.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien, lo siento!" exclamó Misty. Con ello, Dawn soltó a la pelirroja, quien ahora estaba en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Ash se inclinó hacia ella y la levantó por el hombro. "¿Estás bien, Mist?" le preguntó.

"Si, sólo un poco mareada." respondió Misty un poco confundida.

"Parece que todo el mundo tiene un secreto que quiere guardar." se rió Brock.

"Si, vamos a preguntarle a Ash y a su amiga 'secreta'." Comentó Dawn, haciendo que Ash y Misty se sonrojaran.

"¿Entonces? ¿Me van a presentar a su amiga de aquí o qué?" preguntó Kenny refiriéndose a Misty.

"Oh sí. Kenny, ella es Misty." dijo Ash.

"Encantada de conocerte." respondió Misty.

"¿Eres coordinadora como Dee Dee?" preguntó Kenny con una sonrisa. Dawn ahora si estaba lista para matarlo, pero Brock la pudo detener.

"Uh, no. En realidad yo era líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Cerulean en Kanto antes de venir a viajar con Ash." explicó Misty.

"Suena genial. Entonces Dawn, estarás en el concurso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kenny, regresando su atención a Dawn.

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Dawn.

"¡Súper! Oh, oye, qué lástima lo que sucedió en Ciudad Corazonada." comentó Kenny simpáticamente.

"¿Qué ocurrió en Ciudad Corazonada?" preguntó Misty.

"Dawn perdió en la primera ronda." dijo Ash hoscamente.

"Oh, lo siento, Dawn." se disculpó Misty con tristeza.

"¡No te preocupes Misty! ¡Esta vez no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy lista!" exclamó Dawn haciendo una "V" en señal de victoria con sus dedos. Aipom aplaudió al concordar mientras hacía el mismo signo con su cola.

"No sabía que tenías un Aipom." dijo Kenny.

"Oh, sí, Ash solía ser el entrenador de Aipom." comentó Dawn.

"Siento pena por Aipom." molestó Misty.

"Oh cierto, ¿qué hay de tu Psyduck, Misty?" regresó Ash.

"Ugh. No toques ese tema Ash." le dijo Misty con mirada molesta.

"¿No recuerdas a Aipom del Concurso Jubilo?" preguntó Dawn.

"¡Es cierto! ¿Así que hicieron un intercambio?" preguntó Kenny.

"Si, por el Buizel de Dawn." explicó Ash.

"Así que así es como conseguiste a Buizel. Debí imaginar que tú jamás serías capaz de atrapar a tal magnifico tipo Agua." molestó Misty.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" le gritó Ash molesto.

"¡A lo que me refiero es a que tú no puedes atrapar a un tipo Agua decente sin la intervención de alguien más!" le gritó Misty de vuelta.

"¿Ah sí?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡¿AH SI?!"

"¡SI!"

"¿Hacen esto seguido?" preguntó Kenny con una gotita de sudor.

"Te acostumbras después de unos cuantos años." comentó Brock.

"¡Yo no creo poder esperar tanto tiempo!" exclamó Dawn. Piplup se estaba fastidiando, así que lanzó un "Rayo Burbujas" hacia la peleonera pareja. Cuando el ataque de agua se estampó en sus rostros, la pelea finalmente se detuvo.

"¡Oye!" gritaron al unísono.

"¿Es esa la manera en la que unos novios deben tratarse el uno al otro?" les preguntó Dawn molesta. Ash y Misty saltaron hacia Dawn y comenzaron a soltarle comentarios en susurro.

"¡Nadie más tiene por qué saberlo Dawn!" le gritó Misty.

"¡Cierto! ¡Sólo quédate callada!" concordó Ash. Aipom los miraba confundido, preguntándose por qué su antiguo maestro estaba torturando a su actual entrenadora.

Ash y Misty, satisfechos con su trabajo, se alejaron de Dawn, quien era la que ahora tenía los ojos en espiral, así como Misty los tuvo hacía rato. "Lo siento mucho Ash, realmente estás haciendo un buen trabajo con ese Buizel." se disculpó Misty.

"No hay problema Mist, yo sé que no sentías lo que dijiste cuando lo hiciste." tranquilizó Ash. Dawn se levantó y se limpió el polvo.

"Ustedes pasan de enemigos a amigos mucho más rápido que un ataque de 'Velocidad Extrema'." dijo Dawn.

"Eso es cierto." concordó Brock. Ash y Misty miraron con furia a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Kenny los observaba con una extrema confusión. "Tú sí que sabes cómo escoger a tus amigos, Dawn." Dijo Kenny finalmente.

"No bromees, ¿te elegí también a ti no es así?" le respondió Dawn. Kenny hizo una mueca y después se compuso.

"De todas formas, ¿así que estarás en el concurso?" le preguntó Kenny.

"¡No hay duda! ¡Esta vez usaré a Aipom en la primera y segunda ronda y seguramente ganaremos!" dijo Dawn con determinación. Aipom aplaudió concordando.

El rostro de Kenny se tornó presumido. "Si, ya lo veremos. Después de todo también nosotros entraremos, y nos sentimos muy fuertes." dijo Kenny confiadamente.

"¡Prim plup!" (¡Es verdad!) concordó Prinplup.

"Ya tienes dos listones, ¿verdad Kenny?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí. ¿Cuántas medallas tienes tú?" le preguntó Kenny de vuelta.

Ash sacó su estuche, revelando así dos medallas de la Liga Sinnoh. "Tengo dos de ellas. ¡Me faltan sólo seis!" exclamó Ash.

"¿Sólo dos Ash? Parece que no me he perdido de mucho." comentó Misty.

"Estoy muy feliz de que estarás presente en el resto de mis batallas." comentó Ash.

"Créeme, no hay otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar." respondió Misty con un guiño.

Ash se sonrojó, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura cuando una idea llegó a su mente. "Hablando de pelear, ¿qué te parece si finalizamos nuestra pelea Kenny?" preguntó Ash.

"Uh, tal vez después. Tengo planes de ir a ver a Dialga y Palkia justo ahora." explicó Kenny.

"¿Eh?" cuestionó Ash.

"¿Ver a Dialga y a Palkia?" preguntó Dawn sin sorprendida.

"Si… Verlos." repitió Kenny. El grupo abrió la boca con asombro. "¡Oigan, oigan! ¡No me refiero a los reales! Sólo es un monumento." Dijo Kenny, tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

"Un monumento, ¿eh? ¡Vamos Ash, quiero ir a verlo!" exclamó Misty, tomando la mano de Ash y comenzando a correr.

"Creo que iremos contigo Kenny." comentó Brock con una gotita de sudor.

"Parece ser que así será." dijo Kenny. El grupo comenzó a correr para alcanzar a la pareja que ya se había adelantado… hacía algún lado.

"¡Misty, necesitamos que Kenny nos diga hacia dónde ir!" exclamó Ash. Misty detuvo su paso, haciendo que Ash corriera hacia ella y cayera encima de suyo.

"Oh, cierto. Bueno, mientras no estén aquí…" dijo Misty justo antes de darle un beso a Ash en la mejilla.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" preguntó Ash con una sonrisa embobada.

"Por nada, sólo quería hacerlo." Respondió Misty. Ash se sonrojó y rió entre dientes.

"¡Chaaa!" (¡Tierno!) chilló Pikachu. Con eso, Misty se unió a Ash con el sonrojo.

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Hombres y mujeres en trajes plateados y cabellos multi-color estaban obedientemente de pie frente al templo. Mientras tanto, Meowth se encontraba ocupado recogiendo moras. "¡Debe ser mi día de suerte! ¡Tomar comida gratis!" dijo Meowth a sí mismo. Los ojos del Pokémon gato se posaron sobre el templo, en dónde vio a un trio de personas frente al lugar. "¡Conozco a esos raritos de ahí! ¡Oigan, chequen esto!" exclamó Meowth, llamando a sus compañeros del Equipo Rocket.

Jessie y James se acercaron hacia donde estaba Meowth y vieron hacia donde este les indicó. "Equipo Galáctico, me pregunto qué tramarán." susurró Jessie.

"Nada bueno, como siempre, estoy seguro." respondió James. Su rencor hacia el Equipo Galáctico se reavivó al recordar cómo es que fueron engañados para robar el "Orbe Adamante" para ellos.

Jessie, James y Meowth se colaron detrás de una columna, tratando de seguirlos sin ser notados. "¿Qué es ese lugar?" preguntó Meowth, refiriéndose al santuario.

Sin que el Equipo Rocket se diera cuenta, el líder del Equipo Galáctico los vio esconderse, pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto. Este lanzó una Pokébola al aire. "Bronzor, usa Destello." dijo. Un Bronzor apareció de la Pokébola y su rostro se iluminó tal y como una linterna. Así, el Equipo Galáctico procedió a pasar por el largo túnel, siendo seguidos de cerca por el Equipo Rocket, quienes decidieron creer que allí había un tesoro.

Para entonces, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Brock, y Kenny habían llegado a la ruina.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Dialga y Palkia!" exclamó Ash.

"Son las Ruinas Solaceon, las ruinas en donde la gente antes rendían tributo a Dialga y Palkia, y hay muchos lugares así en Sinnoh." explicó Kenny.

"¡Vaya!" dijo Ash con asombro.

"¡Oigan, miren aquí!" exclamó Dawn, viendo el escrito en la base de una de las estatuas.

"Cuando una vida se encuentra con otra, nace algo nuevo." leyó Dawn.

"¡Eso es muy cierto!" exclamó Kenny.

"Por supuesto, tenemos a dos ejemplos vivientes parados por allá." dijo Dawn, apuntando hacia donde estaban Ash y Misty admirando la otra estatua.

"Sabes Dawn, creo que he escuchado esa frase en algún sitio antes." dijo Brock.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Cynthia la campeona nos mencionó ese dicho!" replicó Dawn.

"¡Wow, qué padre que llegaron a conocer a la campeona!" exclamó Kenny, obviamente impresionado.

"Creo que puedes decir que mi vida es mucho más interesante que la tuya." dijo Dawn con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Ya lo creo, de lo que he visto de Ash y esa chica Misty, nunca volverás a sentirte aburrida." dijo Kenny con una sonrisa. Dawn una gotita de sudor cayó por su rostro. Brock caminó hacia la estatua que Ash y Misty veían, y notó que también tenía escrita la frase.

"Aquí dice lo mismo." dijo Brock.

"¿Qué dice, Brock?" preguntó Misty.

"Cuando una vida conoce a otra, nace algo nuevo." repitió Brock.

"¡Eso suena tan misterioso!" exclamó Misty.

"Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con Dialga y Palkia." dijo Ash.

"Probablemente, considerando que eso está escrito en sus estatuas." replicó Misty.

"¡Hey, tengo una buena idea!" exclamó Kenny de repente.

"¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?" preguntó Ash.

"¡Tengamos la batalla ahora!" exclamó Kenny.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que luchen cerca de estas hermosas estatuas?" gritó Misty, preocupada por el bienestar del arte.

"¡Sí, Misty tiene razón!" exclamó Ash.

"Vaya, gracias Ash." replicó Misty en tono satisfecho.

"Sí, digo, ¿cómo puede alguien luchar con Dialga y Palkia mirándote?" preguntó Ash.

Misty cayó al piso cuando se dio cuenta que Ash no había captado la idea. _"Ash, tu densidad no es exactamente algo que extrañaré cuando la pierdas."_pensó Misty.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido!" exclamó Kenny.

"Bueno… ¡está bien, entonces!" exclamó Ash. ¿Cómo podría él rechazar una batalla?

"Bien, ¿y quién atacará primero?" preguntó Kenny.

"Uh, es una buena pregunta." dijo Ash con sus brazos cruzados.

"En caso de que no lo hayan notado, en situaciones así, ¡sólo existe un remedio!" exclamó Dawn, mostrando su muñequera con la moneda.

"¡Whoa! ¿Un nuevo programa de moneda?" preguntó Kenny en tono perplejo.

"¿No la tienes, eh?" bromeó Dawn con una gran sonrisa.

Kenny gimió y se inclinó. "Odio esto." murmuró él.

Después de escoger al primer atacante (que sería Ash), ambos decidieron las reglas.

"¿Una batalla uno contra uno?" preguntó Kenny.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagámoslo!" exclamó Ash.

**POV Ash**

"¡Tú puedes, Ash!" gritó Misty desde la línea de banda. Me sonrojé y le di una sonrisa, contento con el hecho de que no estaba alucinando más, ella estaba realmente allí, y siempre lo estaría. Aunque me preguntaba por qué estaba animando ya que ella estaba en contra de la batalla en un principio.

**POV Misty**

_"Bueno, no hay manera de que pueda convencerlo de lo contrario, así que supongo que sólo lo voy a animar."_pensé.

**POV Ash**

Supuse que Kenny usaría Prinplup otra vez, como en Pueblo Floaroma. Así que decidí usar a mi tipo Hierba. "¡Turtwig, yo te elijo!" lancé la Pokébola y Turtwig salió, listo para la batalla. De repente, Kenny lanzó una Pokébola, lo que significaba que me equivoqué, y Kenny no iba a usar a Prinplup.

"Bien, sal Breloom!" exclamó Kenny.

Vi a Dawn sacar su Pokédex. "¡Hey Dawn, sube el volumen de tu Pokédex para que pueda escuchar!" grité. Dawn alzó su dedo pulgar en respuesta y lo hizo. Escuché atentamente a la explicación.

"Breloom, el Pokémon champiñón. Sus cortos brazos se expanden cuando da puñetazos, su técnica es tan buena como la de un boxeador profesional."

_"Hmm, me pregunto si será un tipo Pelea también."_ me cuestioné. _"Oh bueno, hierba contra hierba no hará mucho, ¡así sólo daré lo mejor!"_ pensé.

"¡Bien! ¡Turtwig, Tacleada!" exclamé. Turtwig corrió a través del campo para taclear al Pokémon champiñón. Kenny le dijo a Breloom que esquivara el ataque, pero mi Turtwig era muy rápido, y tomó toda la fuerza del ataque. "¡Hojas navaja, ahora!" grité el ataque, y Turtwig se preparó para lanzar hojas filosas a su oponente, pero no había manera de que estuviera listo para lo que vino después.

"¡Usa Súper Golpe!" exclamó Kenny. Jadeé, no había forma de que Turtwig pudiera esquivar el ataque ahora, y todo lo que pude hacer fue ver a Turtwig recibir el impacto. "Debes admitirlo, mi Breloom es muy bueno." dijo Kenny.

"Sí, hey Turtwig, ¿estás bien?" le pregunté. Turtwig asintió, y la batalla continuó. "¡Usa Mordida!" Turtwig corrió hacia Breloom, pero una vez más fue detenido. Esta vez por un ataque que nunca había visto.

"¡Usa Bola de Energía!" contraatacó Kenny. Una bola creciente de energía apareció de la boca de Breloom, y disparó el ataque a Turtwig, quien recibió todo el poder del movimiento, mientras éste explotaba.

"¡Wow, ese ataque es increíble!" escuché a Dawn decir. Y no podía evitar estar de acuerdo, ¡quería que Turtwig aprendiera ese ataque! Así que le pregunté a Kenny si puede enseñarle a Turtwig cómo hacerlo.

"¿En verdad vas a detener la batalla?" preguntó Misty.

"¡Hey, cuando tienes la oportunidad de aprender un ataque, debes tomarla!" repliqué.

"Hmmm, nunca dije que te daría una oportunidad… ¿qué debería hacer?" se preguntó Kenny a sí mismo, burlonamente.

"¡Enseñarle el ataque a Turtwig, claro!" le respondió Dawn.

"Ok, este es el trato. Si nos vencen, le enseñare Bola de Energía a Turtwig." ofreció Kenny.

"¡Oh, por favor!" gritó Dawn.

"Parece que la batalla sigue Mist, ¡tú disfruta de espectáculo!" le dije. Ella sonrió y caminó de vuelta a donde Dawn estaba sentada.

**POV Normal**

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Galáctico había llegado a su destino dentro del templo, donde el Equipo Rocket estaba caminando "sigilosamente". Colocaron tres platos raros en tres ranuras en el piso, y una extraña luz comenzó a brillar. Mientras que un raro cubo surgía del suelo, los Unown grabados en las paredes tomaron vida, intentando proteger el cubo del Equipo Galáctico.

"¡Bronzor, Rayo de Confusión!" exclamó el líder. Bronzor envió una luz fantasmal por todo el lugar, haciendo que los Unown se volvieran peligrosamente confundidos. Cuando todo se aclaró, el Equipo Galáctico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando al Equipo Rocket desconcertado, rodeado de un montón de Unown enfurecidos. Una luz roja gigante brilló desde el santuario y el lugar donde Misty, Dawn, Piplup y Aipom estaban sentados repentinamente se dobló sobre sí mismo.

**POV Ash**

Escuché gritos desde el templo, y vi como Misty, Dawn, y sus Pokémon fueron jalados de la nada hacia el mismo templo. "¡Misty! ¡Dawn!" grité. Agarré mi Pokébola y envié a Charizard, quien dio un rugido y salté a su espalda. "Síguelos, Charizard!" grité con urgencia. Sabía que él sentía mi preocupación, se fue volando a una velocidad increíble, persiguiendo a la pared. "¡_No! ¡Misty!"_ Mi temor se agravó cuando vi a Misty caer hacia la luz roja del santuario, junto con Piplup y Aipom. Y si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones, Dawn había saltado detrás de sus Pokémon. "Rápido, Charizard!" Éste voló incluso más veloz, pero no hacia ninguna diferencia, ya que tenía mucho tiempo para entrar. Fueron Brock y Kenny quienes apenas lograron entrar. El templo se había cerrado correctamente, justo después de que conseguimos entrar. No me tomé la molestia de esperar a Brock y a Kenny, ahora estaba en una misión mientras volaba en la espalda de mi dragón. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Misty!

**POV Misty**

"Oh genial, ¡sólo un día de volver a viajar con Ash y ya estoy en una aventura escalofriante!" exclamé. Dawn había ignorado mi arrebato, mientras ella checaba a Piplup y a Aipom. Miré alrededor y noté que las paredes estaban moviéndose. Di un grito mientras que los Unown comenzaban a surgir de las paredes. Ahora en verdad desearía que Ash estuviera aquí, ¡porque esto era muy aterrador!

"¿Qué son esos?" preguntó Dawn en tono asustado.

Su Pokédex dijo: "Unown, el Pokémon símbolo. Los Unown usan telepatía para comunicarse entre sí. Se han descubierto muchas formas diferentes de Unown."

"¡Si, han sido descubiertas! ¡Justo ahora!" grité. Rayos rojas fueron disparados hacia nosotros, y por instinto, el Piplup y Aipom de Dawn nos defendieron con Rayo Burbujas y Velocidad, respectivamente. Pero todavía no se daban por vencidos, querían más, así que me alisté. Me preparaba para enviar a Staryu, cuando Psyduck salió de su Pokébola.

"¡Psyduck! ¡No ahora!" le grité.

"¿Psy?" (¿Huh?) preguntó de forma atontada. Otro rayo de los Unown hizo que Psyduck se espantara, lo llamé de regreso antes de que Dawn y yo saliéramos corriendo a gritos.

_"¡Ash! ¡Ven y encuéntranos!"_

**POV Ash**

Oí gritos que venían de una escaleras sin fin y vi a Misty y a Dawn siendo atacadas por lo que parecían un montón de Unown, con Piplup y Aipom haciendo lo mejor que podían para defenderlas. "¡Misty!" la llamé.

"¡Ash, ayuda!" gritó Misty.

"¡Vamos Charizard! ¡Ve hacia allá y usa Aliento Dragón!" Charizard rugió y voló hacia los Unown, lanzando un aliento ardiente hacia ellos. Los Unown gritaron del dolor, y atacaron de nuevo. Charizard aterrizó frente al grupo, listo para vencerlos a todos. "¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas!" ordené. Mientras Charizard luchaba contra los Unown, salté para ir a ayudar a Misty.

**POV Misty**

Estaba más que aliviada cuando Ash llegó con Charizard, se arrodilló junto a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, y le correspondí gustosamente. "¡Misty, me alegro tanto que estés bien!" exclamó Ash, con preocupación en su voz.

"Ash, que bueno que estés aquí." repliqué, sintiéndome a salvo en sus brazos.

"¡También estoy bien, gracias por preguntar!" gritó Dawn molesta. Ash estaba a punto de disculparse cuando miré a Charizard.

"¡Ash, parece que Charizard se va a desmayar!" grité mientras veía al dragón jadeante recibir otro golpe de los ataques de los Unown. Tomé una Pokébola, Y esperaba que Psyduck no apareciera de nuevo. "¡Misty llama a Politoed!" envié a mi rana, quien lanzó un ataque de Chorro de Agua antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. El agua pegó directamente a los Unown, y de repente empezaron a perder su rabia. Con un gemido ominoso, los Unown desaparecieron, y ahora estábamos en una especia de pasillo.

"¡Volvimos!" exclamó Dawn. Ash me liberó del abrazo, y caminó hacia el ahora Charizard exhausto.

"Gracias Charizard. Te mereces un largo descanso." dijo Ash

"Creo que todavía no estamos fuera de peligro, chicos." mencionó Dawn.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ash.

"Aún se ve muy extraño allá arriba." Dijo Dawn, viendo el extraño brillo rojo.

"Bueno, todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir adelante." replicó Ash.

"Estoy algo asustada, Ash." susurré. Normalmente, se supone que debo ser la fuerte, pero con Ash, sabía que podía quitarme la máscara de "dureza".

"Estaremos bien, Mist. Lo prometo." replicó Ash. Me aferré al brazo de Ash, y todos caminamos con cautela.

**POV Brock**

Kenny yo estábamos buscando a Ash, Misty, y Dawn por lo que pareció al menos media hora, y nos encontramos con unos cuantos Unown en el camino, pero Prinplup, Breloom, y Croagunk lograron ahuyentarlos por el momento.

"¿Por qué nos están atacando, Brock?" preguntó Kenny.

"Algo debió haber pasado para que estén muy confundidos." repliqué.

"¡Prin plup!" (¡Miren!) exclamó Prinplup, en posición de combate. Miré hacia arriba y vi que había Unown mucho más molesto sobre nosotros.

"¡Aquí vamos otra vez!" exclamó Kenny.

"¡Croagunk, Piquete Venenoso!" grité.

"¡Prinplup, usa Rayo Burbujas! ¡Y Breloom, usa Bola de Energía!" ordenó Kenny.

Los ataques fueron disparados, y los Unown de pronto se tranquilizaron y desaparecieron con un ominoso gemido. Y así estábamos en un pasillo.

"Esto es muy extraño." dijo Kenny.

"Sigamos, los demás deben estar por aquí en algún sitio." repliqué. Y seguimos caminando.

**POV Normal**

Ash, Misty, y Dawn ahora estaban corriendo hacia otra escalera sin fin, donde más Unown enojados esperaban para atacar. "¡Bien Piplup, usa Remolino!" exclamó Dawn. Piplup lanzó un remolino gigante a los Unown, lo que hizo que se calmaran de nuevo.

"¡Parece que el agua es la cura!" exclamó Misty. El escenario cambió de vuelta a un pasillo normal, cuando el Equipo Rocket de pronto apareció rodando.

"¿Equipo Rocket?" gritó Dawn.

"¡Son los bobos!" exclamó el Equipo Rocket.

"Debí saber que ustedes estaban detrás del por qué los Unown están molestos!" gritó Ash enojado.

"¡No fuimos nosotros esta vez!" dijo el Equipo Rocket asustadamente. Voltearon a su izquierda, y vieron que otro grupo de Unown se dirigía hacia ellos. Como los cobardes que eran, se escondieron detrás de Ash, Misty, y Dawn. Rogándoles que los salvaran.

"Ustedes son patéticos, ¿lo sabían?" gritó Misty molesta.

"¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno!"

"¡Politoed, usa Chorro de Agua!"

"¡Piplup, usa Rayo Burbuja!"

Los ataque fueron lanzados, pero esta vez los Unown seguían enojados. Ahora mucho más furiosos, se dirigieron hacia el trío.

"¡Nada los detiene!" gritó James, detrás de Ash. Gritaron de miedo, pero Aipom saltó en frente de ellos, dándole a los Unown una probadita de su nuevo ataque: Doble Golpe. No estaban listos para rendirse, así que atacaron de nuevo, y esta vez, el ataque se dirigía a Misty.

**POV Ash**

_"¡Están apuntando a Misty!"_ pensé con pánico. Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y empujé a Misty fuera del camino.

"¡Ash, no!" la escuché gritar.

"¡Pikapi!" (¡Ash!)

El láser pegó directamente a mí, y vaya que si dolió. "Ash, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Misty preocupada. Forcé una sonrisa, pero sabía que sentiría ese golpe por un largo tiempo.

"¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos! ¡Aipom, usa Doble Golpe otra vez!" exclamó Dawn con furia. Vi a Aipom atacar a los Unown de nuevo, quienes nuevamente, no se rindieron. Atacaron hacia Aipom, quien hizo un giro hacia atrás para esquivar, y de repente empezó a brillar con una luz blanca.

_"¡Finalmente está evolucionando!"_ pensé. La luz aumentó en tamaño, creció una segunda cola, y finalmente surgió Ambipom.

"¡Aipom evolucionó a Ambipom!" dijo Dawn con ojos brillantes.

"¡Bien hecho, Dawn!" exclamé, antes de quejarme del dolor otra vez. Misty trató de consolarme lo más que pudo, lo cual aprecié mucho, pero no había forma de que ella peleara si estaba conmigo, y yo no podía pelear, así que eso dejaba a…

**POV Dawn**

"Háganse para atrás amigos, ¡Ambipom y yo nos encargaremos de ellos de una vez por todas!" grité determinadamente. Los Unown estaban pasmados por la evolución de Ambipom, pero estaban a punto de atacar de nuevo. "¡Ambipom, usa Velocidad!" Ambipom saltó en el aire, y disparó su ataque de Velocidad, ahora mucho más fuerte, hacia los Unown.

"¡Wow, necesito atrapar un Ambipom!" exclamó Jessie detrás de mí.

"¡Sigue soñando!" repliqué. Los Unown finalmente se rindieron, y desaparecieron con un gemino omisono. Y justo cuando desaparecieron, Miré hacia arriba y vi a Brock y a Kenny… ¿en el techo?

**POV Normal**

"¡Mira, son ellos!" exclamó Kenny.

"¡Y están con el Equipo Rocket!" exclamó Brock.

"¿Qué están haciendo en el techo?" preguntó Kenny.

"¡Ustedes están en el techo!" replicó Dawn.

"¡Esto debe ser obra de esos horrendos Unown!" gritó Misty, todavía arrodillada junto a Ash. Como una señal, más Unown aparecieron para una batalla.

"¡Por favor, ya basta!" dijo el Equipo Rocket aterrorizado.

Sin que le dijeran algo, Piplup lanzó un Rayo Burbuja hacia los Unown. Se liberaron de la confusión de nuevo, pero antes de que desaparecieran, Piplup empezó a hablar con ellos.

"(Quejido) ¿Qué está diciendo Piplup?" preguntó Ash, sosteniendo su estómago.

"Relájate Ash, guarda tu energía." dijo Misty suavemente.

"¡Intenta conseguir estar en su lado bueno!" tradujo Meowth. Piplup terminó de hablar, y los Unown se fueron pacíficamente.

"Pues, lo que sea que Piplup dijo parece haber funcionada." dijo Dawn, aliviada. Ash, Misty, Dawn, y todos sus Pokémon de pronto sintieron algo extraño, como si estuvieran volteados hacia abajo.

"Oh, no… ¡estábamos boca abajo!" exclamó Misty. Mientras ellos caían, el equipo de abajo entró en acción.

"¡Happiny, Croagunk, atrápenlos!" exclamó Brock.

El Happiny súper fuerte de Brock salió de su Pokébola, y atrapó a tantas personas como pudo. Cuando se quitó el polvo, Happiny estaba cargando a Ash, Misty, y Pikachu, mientras que Croagunk había atrapado al resto de los Pokémon pequeños. Brock alcanzó a atrapar a Dawn, y Ambipom consiguió aterrizar con gracias con sus dos colas, dejando al pobre Equipo Rocket caer dolorosamente.

"¿Y quién nos ayuda?" preguntó el Equipo Rocket exasperadamente.

Ash gimió del dolor, lo que llamó la atención de Brock. "Ash, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Brock preocupadamente.

"Ash recibió un ataque de los Unown cuando me salvó." dijo Misty con culpa en su voz.

"¡Tenemos que llevar a Ash al Centro Pokémon!" exclamó Brock.

Como si fuera en el momento justo, la puerta del templo se abrió frente a sus ojos, finalmente dejando que el grupo saliera de su cámara de tortura. Ayudado por Brock y Kenny, Ash caminó con dificultad hacia afuera, y luego sacó a Charizard una vez más.

"Charizard, sé que estás cansado, ¿pero puedes llevar a Ash al Centro Pokémon?" rogó Misty. Charizard sentía el miedo que venía de la voz de Misty. Obviamente estaba preocupada por su entrenador, así que asintió.

"Hey Kenny, ¿qué pasó con nuestra batalla?" preguntó Ash débilmente con una sonrisa.

"Sí, no te preocupes, tan pronto como te mejores, le enseñaré Bola de Energía a Turtwig" dijo Kenny.

"Gracias." replicó Ash.

"¡Yo también voy Ash!" exclamó Misty, negándose en dejar solo a Ash.

"¿Puedes hacerlo, Charizard?" preguntó Ash débilmente. Charizard mostró el dedo pulgar, esperó a que Misty saltara a su espalda, y luego se fue volando hacia el Centro Pokémon.

"Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto al Equipo Rocket?" preguntó Dawn. Los chicos vieron alrededor, y no los encontraron.

"Oh bueno, todos siguen aquí, así que deberíamos regresar al centro." decidió Brock. Dawn, Kenny, y Brock (quien ahora tenía a Pikachu en su hombro) llamaron y regresaron a sus Pokémon, y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al Centro Pokémon.

**EN EL CENTRO**

**POV Misty**

Esperé el diagnóstico de la Enfermera Joy de la herida de Ash con una mezcla de preocupación y culpa. ¿Por qué Ash haría un movimiento tan tonto como ese? Casi no podía evitar las lágrimas, cuando Ash apareció con la Enfermera Joy detrás de él. Corrí hacia él ansiosamente, y pregunté si él estaba bien. "Tiene algunas heridas profundas, pero nada que no se curará con el tiempo." Dijo la Enfermera Joy alegremente.

"Oh, menos mal." dije con alivio.

"Me alegro de que estés bien, Misty. Estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando estabas en el templo." dijo Ash. Me sonroje, y le di un abrazo suave para no lastimarlo más.

"Te sugiero que duermas jovencito, tu cuerpo necesita descanso por todas esas heridas." dijo la Enfermera Joy estrictamente.

"Está bien. Hey, vamos a nuestra habitación, Mist." dijo Ash.

Dejé que se apoyara en mí para ayudarlo, y caminamos hacia el ascensor, ya que no quería que Ash se cansara más de lo necesario. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y Ash se quitó su camisa, revelando un vendaje que estaba rodeando sus costillas. Di un grito ahogado al verlo, sintiéndome aún peor de lo que pasó.

"Ash, lo siento mucho." me disculpé.

"¿Por qué, Misty?" preguntó Ash, poniéndose una playera negra.

"¡Saliste lastimado por mi culpa! ¡Debí haberme movido fuera del camino yo misma!" comencé a llorar. Sentí un par de brazos dándome un abrazo por detrás, y me llevaron a sentarme en la cama junto con el dueño de los brazos.

"Hey, como dije, sólo estoy contento de que estés bien. Si estás bien, eso es todo lo que me importa." dijo Ash dulcemente. Lo abracé de nuevo, y lloré sobre su hombro. Sentí que él intensificaba el abrazo, mientras trataba de calmarme. Funcionó casi por completo. Sentí su calor y su amor rodeándome, y poco a poco empecé a sentirme mejor. "Sólo para que sepas, estoy seguro que ésta no será la última vez que terminemos en una situación así." dijo Ash juguetonamente.

"Ash Ketchum, ¿cómo haces para atraer demasiados problemas?" dije bromeando, quitándome las lágrimas que quedaban.

"Tengo suerte, supongo." replicó Ash. Reí y le di un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándome. Ash sonrió y se acostó en la cama, exhausto y obviamente dolorido por las heridas.

Me miró con expectación, que me confundió "¿Qué pasa?" finalmente pregunté. Abrió sus brazos como si estuviera invitándome, y me ruboricé más con su oferta. Me metí en la cama y cuidadosamente me acurruqué a su lado. "No puedo evitar preguntarme si..." le dije.

"¿Preguntarte qué?" cuestionó Ash.

" ¿Qué podría haber sido tan importante para los Unown se espantaran de esa manera?" pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero sí sé que sea lo que sea, ¡nos encargaremos de la misma manera en que nos encargamos todo lo demás!" dijo Ash con determinación. Dejando que eso descansara de mi mente, me relajé y acaricié mi cabeza en el pecho de Ash, y me quedé dormida en sus brazos, escuchando el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. "Buenas noches Misty." dijo Ash en voz baja. Perdí la conciencia rápidamente, pero no antes de sentir a Ash darme un beso de "buenas noches" en mi frente, a lo que respondí con un feliz suspiro.

**POV Ash**

Abracé fuertemente a Misty, y ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho antes de quedarse dormida. Tal vez sólo hayan sido las 8:30 P.M. Pero estábamos muy exhaustos. Vería a mis amigos en la mañana, incluyendo a Pikachu, y podríamos ver el concurso de Dawn en paz. Miré a Misty, su intenso, y ahora largo, cabello rojizo estaba suelto, de la manera que me encantaba; le daba un aspecto relajado. En un impulso, le di un beso en la frente, que pareció que respondió felizmente. Sonreí y finalmente me quedé dormido, cómodo con el hecho de que Misty estaba allí para mí, y estaba feliz de estar allí para ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Suki90<span>_: Hola, hola, sentimos mucho la tardanza. Esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado y no haya habido algo que se malentendiera. Ya estamos trabajando en el siguiente capitulo. Paciencia que son más largos. ¡Saludos!**

**_PinkStar375_: ¿Qué tal? Nuevamente lamentamos mucho por la larga espera, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y no se preocupen por los siguentes capítulos, en los próximos dos o tres meses podremos actualizar mucho más seguido. ¡Así que estén atentos!  
><strong>

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**joseto1945:****¡Qué bueno**** que te haya gustado el capítulo y nuestra traducción****! Espero que sigas mejorando en tus clases de inglés.****  
><strong>

**Mistyket:****De**** nada, la actualización fue como un regalo de nuestra parte. Siempre nos aseguramos de que la traducción sea lo más fielmente posible al original. También nos encantó la última parte, es nuestra escena favorita del capítulo. **

**genesis: Si, a nosotras también se nos hizo muy tierna esa parte.  
><strong>

**YukinoChan: ¡Qué bueno! ¡Aquí está el décimo! ¿qué te pareció?  
><strong>

**Red20: No necesitas disculparte, entiendo la situación, y sí, este fic se volverá más largo con el paso de los capítulos. En un momento me sentí rara al traducir el capítulo por mi cuenta debido a que me acostumbré a traducir con Suki, ¡pero que bueno que casi no tuve errores, muchas gracias por decirlo! Esta no será la única vez que Dawn va a jugar con esos dos. Y de que duerman juntos, sólo puedo decir que en el futuro eso provocará ciertos problemas xD Tal vez en el trancurso de la historia se te ocurra que podría pasar.  
><strong>

**I: Claro que no es molestia, por supuesto que seguriemos actualizando este fic. ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustado nuestra traducción!  
><strong>

**Ya lo saben, dejen un review para cualquier comentario, queja o predicción.**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia  
><strong>

**_**_*******~*~* - ******_Próximo Capítulo: **_****_**El momento oportuno lo es todo - _*******~*~*******_**_**


	11. El momento oportuno lo es todo

**Nota: ¡Ahora si no hubo larga tardanza! Les prometo que este fic se actualizará más rápido, quien sabe tal vez podamos traducir hasta el capítulo 20 para finales de Julio. Espero que sí, esto ha estado muchos meses en hiatus y queremos compensarles su paciencia. Nada más como advertencia, en este capítulo de nuevo hay varios cambios de POV para que no se confundan.  
><strong>

**Ahora, ¡El capítulo número once, ****aquí está****!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: El momento oportuno lo es todo<strong>

**POV Ash**

Me desperté para ver que Misty ya estaba despierta y vestida en su ropa normal, viendo un programa de televisión con el volumen bajo. Ella giró su mirada para verme y me sonrió.

"Buenos días Ash, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó ella.

"Buenos días Mist, todavía estoy algo adolorido, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor que ayer." repliqué.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?" me preguntó.

Escuchar aquello me entusiasmó debido a que me estaba muriendo de hambre ya que ayer no cené. "¡Oh sí, claro! ¡Vamos Pikachu!" dije instintivamente. Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi que Pikachu no estaba ahí.

"Ash, Pikachu durmió con Brock y Dawn anoche." dijo Misty.

"Oh sí… lo olvidé." dije avergonzadamente con mi mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Misty rió. "Bueno, vístete y enseguida bajamos. Brock, Dawn, y probablemente Kenny ya están comiendo."

"¡Oye, es cierto! ¡Kenny todavía tiene que enseñarle Bola de Energía a Turtwig!" exclamé emocionadamente. Me puse mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta, con Misty caminando a mi lado. "¡Hola chicos!" exclamé al reunirnos con nuestros amigos en la cafetería.

"¡Pikapi!" (¡Ash!) dijo Pikachu alegremente.

"Hola Pikachu, ¿cómo estás?" le pregunté.

"Pika pika chu" (Estoy bien, ¿y tú?)

"Hola amigo, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Brock.

Ahora podía contestar ambas preguntas a la vez. "Aún algo adolorido, ¡pero ya estoy listo para entrenar!" repliqué.

"Pues qué bueno, ahora puedo enseñarle a Turtwig a usar Bola de Energía." dijo Kenny.

"Eso me suena bien, pero primero… ¡necesito ir a comer!" respondí emocionadamente.

**POV Normal**

Ash corrió hacia la fila de la cafetería, dejando solos al resto del grupo.

"Pi ka." (Oh, cielos.) dijo Pikachu exasperadamente.

"No seas tan duro con él, Pikachu. No cenó ayer, ¿recuerdas?" mencionó Misty.

"Pi pi Pikachupi." (Tienes razón, Misty.) respondió Pikachu, saltando al hombro de Misty.

"Vaya, ayer no podía caminar sin quejarse del dolor. Ahora se mueve como si nada hubiera sucedido." dijo Kenny.

"Así es Ash. Su determinación y voluntad nunca dejarán que se quede quieto por mucho tiempo." explicó Misty con admiración.

Después de un rato Ash volvió con un enorme plato de huevos, tocino, tostadas y croquetas de patatas. "¡Esto me debe mantener hasta el almuerzo!" dijo Ash emocionadamente.

"Nunca entenderé cómo es que puedes comer tanto y mantenerte delgado." dijo Brock.

"Probablemente por todo el entrenamiento que hago con mis Pokémon. Los mantengo en forma y ellos a mí." se figuró Ash.

"¡Pi pi ka chu!" (¡Tú lo has dicho!) dijo Pikachu estando de acuerdo mientras vertía kétchup en su comida Pokémon.

"Voy a ir por mi desayuno ahora" dijo Misty, levantándose de la mesa.

"¡Iré contigo! ¡Quiero comentarte sobre lo que tengo planeado ahora que Ambipom ha evolucionado!" exclamó Dawn mientras seguía a Misty.

"Bueno, iré a preparar a Breloom afuera, los estaré esperando." mencionó Kenny, caminando hacia el exterior.

"Nos vemos en un rato, Kenny." expresó Brock. "Así que Ash, ¿puedes contarme ahora?" preguntó el criador.

Ash suspiró y finalmente se dio por vencido. "Mira, todo lo que hice fue mostrarle a Daisy lo divertidas que pueden ser las batallas. Que ya no necesitaba más a Misty ahí después de eso."

"Wow, eso fue muy inteligente, especialmente viniendo de ti." comentó Brock, impresionado. Ash sonrió con satisfacción antes de volver a su comida. "Sabes, probablemente deberías darle a Misty un regalo o algo así. Sólo para mostrarle tu aprecio." sugirió él.

Ash se atragantó un poco, y luego replicó. "Pero Brock, ¿qué le puedo dar? Quiero decir, no tengo nada que ella querría."

"De hecho, tengo una idea sobre eso. ¿Te interesa?" preguntó Brock.

"¡Ya deja de actuar como un vendedor Brock, solo dime!" exclamó Ash en voz baja.

"Bien, escuché a Misty decirle a Dawn que sus Pokémon favoritos son Tentacool y Tentacruel…" comenzó Brock.

"Eso es raro." dijo Ash, interrumpiéndolo.

"Pero… ella mencionó que siempre ha querido tener un Vaporeon." continuó el muchacho.

"¿Sabes? Creo recordar que ella lo mencionó cuando encontramos al Eevee de Mikey hace unos años." recordó Ash.

"Oh mira, el cerebro de Ash Ketchum finalmente entró en acción." bromeó Brock.

"Ignorando eso… ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a un Vaporeon?" preguntó Ash.

"Esa es la parte difícil. Tal vez puedas evolucionar a un Eevee o algo." sugirió el criador.

"Pero Brock, no tengo un Eevee, ni siquiera con el Profesor Oak." dijo Ash.

"Mira Ash, tal vez puedes hacer un intercambio… ¡No puedo darte todas las respuestas!" exclamó Brock en voz baja.

"¿Entonces por qué me diste la idea?" preguntó Ash en el mismo tono.

"¡Porque quería ayudarlos!" dijo Brock con simpleza.

"(Suspiro) ¿Quizás pueda intercambiar uno de mis Tauros?" preguntó Ash.

"Ahora si estás pensando. ¡Ve a encontrar a un entrenador que tenga un Eevee!" dijo Brock.

"Claro que sí Brock, después de que termine de desayunar." dijo Ash simplemente.

Brock dio una risa satisfecha. "Muy bien."

Misty regresó con Dawn y Pikachu, quien saltó del hombro de Misty al de Ash.

"¿Y de qué nos perdimos?" cuestionó Dawn.

"De nada." dijo Ash, sin levantar la vista.

"¿Qué pasa Ash?" preguntó Misty.

"¡N-Nada!" exclamó Ash repentinamente. "Yo… Uh… V-voy a ir a… ¡Llamar a mi mamá!" tartamudeó. Ash se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo hacia un videoteléfono. _"¿Ahora qué voy a-? ¡Espera! ¡Tengo otra idea!"_ pensó el entrenador para sí mismo.

**POV Misty**

Ash se fue corriendo, aún viéndose realmente exhausto. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará mal…

"Ash probablemente tragó algo de la manera equivocada." dijo Brock riéndose. Él era el experto en primeros auxilios del grupo, así que si él no estaba preocupado, creo que podría relajarme. Pero algo en el fondo de mi mente decía lo contrario.

**POV Ash**

"Hola de nuevo Ash, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti esta vez?" preguntó el Profesor Oak por el video teléfono.

"Hola Profesor, ¿puedo hacer un intercambio temporal?" pregunté.

"Claro, ¿cuál quieres, y cuál me vas a enviar?" cuestionó el Prof. Oak.

"Le voy a enviar a Staravia, y quiero que me envíe uno de mis Tauros." repliqué.

"De acuerdo, pon la Pokébola en la máquina, y haré el cambio." dijo el Prof. Oak. En cuestión de segundos, tenía la Pokébola de uno de mis Tauros en mis manos.

"Gracias Profesor, llamaré luego por Staravia." dije.

"Está bien, Ash. Hablamos más tarde." dijo el Prof. Oak antes de colgar. Una vez que el tono de marcado sonó, llamé a un viejo amigo que probablemente me podría ayudar.

"¿Hola?" dijo la persona.

"¿Mikey, eres tú? Soy Ash." dije.

"¡Oh, hola Ash! ¡Es bueno saber de ti después de tanto tiempo!" exclamó Mikey.

"Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo están Eevee y tú?" pregunté.

"¡Estamos muy bien! Eevee se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ¡de hecho, hemos logrado vencer a mis hermanos muchas veces!" dijo Mikey felizmente.

"Es bueno saberlo… Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?" pregunté, esperando que pueda ayudarme.

"Seguro, ¿qué es?" cuestionó Mikey.

"Pues… Um… ¿Acaso algún Pokémon tuyo o de tus hermanos… ha… tenido un bebé o algo?" pregunté con nerviosismo.

"¿Quieres saber si alguno de nuestros Pokémon han tenido crías?" preguntó Mikey.

"Sí… eso." repliqué.

"De hecho sí, mi Eevee y el Vaporeon de Rainer recientemente tuvieron un huevo que eclosionó hace unos tres meses. ¿Por qué preguntas?" preguntó Mikey, ahora con curiosidad. Decidí contarle qué era lo que quería, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que continuó creciendo hasta que su rostro no podía estirarla más mientras le decía la historia. "Así que, tú y Misty están juntos... Bueno, siempre y cuando sea por la razón correcta." dijo Mikey con una sonrisa.

"Pues, tengo un Tauros que puedo ofrecerte." mencioné.

"¡Genial! ¡He querido un Pokémon que pueda ayudar a Eevee a fortalecer su ataque Derribo desde hace tiempo!" dijo Mikey emocionadamente.

"Bien… Oye, espera un segundo, ¿tus hermanos están de acuerdo con esto?" pregunté.

"¡Oh por favor, soy el único que cuida de la pequeña criatura! Sólo quieren asegurarse que nunca pierdan contra mí y a Eevee de nuevo." dijo Mikey con una risa.

"Oh de acuerdo, pues… ¿Listo para el intercambio?" pregunté esperanzadamente.

"Sí, tengo la Pokébola del joven Eevee justo aquí." dijo Mikey. En unos segundos, Tauros fue enviado a Mikey, y recibí al joven Eevee.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo un Eevee para Misty!" exclamé con orgullo.

"Espera un momento Ash, dijiste que querías darle un Vaporeon, ¿cierto?" preguntó Mikey.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" repliqué.

"¡Bueno, Eevee no evolucionará sin una Piedra Agua!" me recordó Mikey. Caí al piso**.** "No te preocupes, ahora te envío una Piedra Agua." dijo Mikey.

"¡Muchas gracias amigo! ¡Te debo una!" dije felizmente.

"Cualquier cosa para que Misty sea feliz, ella fue la que me ayudó a decidir qué hacer con Eevee, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Mikey sonriendo.

"Sí… Mist es alguien especial." dije de forma soñadora. Mikey me envió la Piedra Agua, y se lo agradecí de todo corazón.

"No hay problema Ash, Bueno ya me tengo que ir, ¡deséale lo mejor a Misty de mi parte!" dijo Mikey.

"¡Nos vemos Mikey, lo haré, no te preocupes!" repliqué. _"Bien, ahora que tengo un Eevee, voy a tener que decidir cuándo se lo daré a ella."_pensé. Fui sacudido de mis pensamientos cuando Misty se acercó sigilosamente y me emboscó en un abrazo. "¡Waaah...! Cielos Misty, adviérteme al menos ¿quieres?" dije, intentando regular mi respiración.

"¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?" replicó Misty juguetonamente.

"¿Kenny sigue allá afuera?" pregunté, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de ser atrapado.

"Sí, está afuera, pero puede que se quede dormido si no sales ahora." dijo Misty sonriendo burlonamente.

"¡Muy bien, vamos!" exclamé. Salí corriendo con Misty a mi lado, y encontré a Kenny, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

**POV Normal**

"Te tomaste demasiado tiempo." dijo Kenny, fingiendo un bostezo.

"Lo siento, tenía algo que hacer, ¡pero ahora estoy listo! ¡Turtwig, sal ya!" exclamó Ash. Turtwig salió de su Pokébola, preparado para entrenar. "Bien Turtwig, ¿listo para aprender Bola de Energía?" preguntó Ash con entusiasmo.

"¡Twig!" (¡Sí!) replicó Turtwig.

"Muy bien, Turtwig. ¡Tienes que concentrar toda tu energía en tus hojas para obtener el poder que necesitas!" exclamó Kenny.

"¡Tur twig!" (¡De acuerdo!)

"¡Ahora Turtwig, Bola de Energía!" Turtwig concentró su energía, y las dos hojas en su cabeza empezaron a brillar mientras al mismo tiempo una bola de energía comenzó a crecer en su boca, pero luego explotó, haciendo que Turtwig cayera sobre su espalda. "¡Oh no, Turtwig!" exclamó Ash con preocupación. Levantó a Turtwig y le preguntó si estaba bien.

"Creo que debemos trabajar en sólo darle forma a Bola de Energía." sugirió Kenny.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo. "Hey no te preocupes Turtwig, no tiene nada malo en hacerlo lento." dijo Ash.

"Debes ser un Ash diferente, porque el que yo conocí estaría en un gran afán por aprender un nuevo ataque." bromeó Misty. Ash puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió avergonzadamente.

"Pero Turtwig ya logró concentrar la energía, que es la mitad del trabajo." explicó Kenny. Breloom parecía estar de acuerdo.

"Gracias Kenny, pero no quisiera entretenerte por mucho tiempo, probablemente quieres volver a tu entrenamiento, ¿verdad? Después de todo, el concurso es mañana." dijo Ash.

"Sí, es verdad. Y es obvio que Dawn está trabajando MUY duro." dijo Kenny.

"¡Oigan chicos! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Quiero mostrarles en lo que he estado trabajando con Ambipom!" llamó Dawn. Ash, Misty, y Kenny caminaron hacia donde Dawn estaba entrenando. "¡Muy bien, miren esto! ¡Ambipom, usa Velocidad!" exclamó Dawn. Ambipom se paró de manos, y empezó a dar giros con sus colas en alto. Estrellas comenzaron a volar mientras Ambipom seguía girando, y chocaron en una gran y colorida demostración.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial, Dawn!" exclamó Ash.

"¡Es como estar dentro de un arcoíris!" añadió Misty.

"¡Es muy bonito!" exclamó Dawn, "¡Te ganaste esto Ambipom, disfrútalo!" Dawn le dio a Ambipom uno de sus poffins, que Ambipom comió con gusto. Los otros Pokémon de Dawn caminaron hacia ella, también queriendo tener uno de los deliciosos poffins de Dawn. "Aquí tienen, es mi manera de agradecerles su gran trabajo y esfuerzo." dijo Dawn, dándoles a Piplup, Buneary, y Pachirisu un poffins a cada uno.

"¡Dawn, la Velocidad Arcoíris es una de las cosas más bellas que he visto!" exclamó Misty.

"Nos esforzamos mucho, ¿verdad Ambipom?" preguntó Dawn inteligentemente.

"Ambi pom." (Claro que sí.) dijo Ambipom, creando un círculo con sus colas, que era su símbolo de amistad.

"He estado pensando… que no nos fue bien en el Concurso Corazonada porque nos involucramos mucho en presentaciones dobles. Pero esta vez sólo seremos Ambipom y yo, ¡y trataremos de lucir el ataque lo más que se pueda!" declaró Dawn.

"Buena estrategia Dawn, y creo Ambipom está de acuerdo contigo." dijo Brock. Ambipom volvió a pararse de manos, manteniendo el símbolo formado.

"¡Cierto, gracias! ¿Qué te parece, Ambipom? ¿Una vez más desde el principio?" preguntó Dawn. Ambipom comenzó a hacer volteretas, felizmente de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Dawn.

Ash se acercó a Brock y le indicó que lo siguiera. "¿A dónde vas, Ash?" preguntó Misty.

"Sólo voy a caminar." replicó Ash.

"Iré contigo Ash." dijo Brock, captando la indirecta.

"¿Quieres que vaya también?" preguntó Misty.

"¡No! ¡Necesito a alguien con quien pelear!" exclamó Dawn.

Ash rió. "Bueno Misty, parece que estarás ocupada por un rato." dijo él.

"Eso… supongo. Nos vemos luego Ash." dijo Misty, algo decepcionada.

"Pika Pikachupi." (Adiós Misty.)

Misty sacó a su Staryu, y se prepare para ayudar a Dawn con su entrenamiento.

**POV Brock**

_"¿A dónde rayos me lleva Ash? Debe ser importante si detuvo una batalla por ello."_ Ash me llevó a un área aislada cerca del lago, y luego sacó una Pokébola. "Ash, si querías una batalla contra mí, podíamos haberlo hecho en el centro." dije.

Ash lanzó la Pokébola, y me quedé boquiabierto cuando vi que surgió un Eevee. Éste chilló de alegría y saltó a los brazos de Ash. "Uh, hola pequeño." saludó Ash con una sonrisa.

"Ash… ¿Dónde…? Digo, ¿cómo…? ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?" pregunté en shock.

"Llamé a Mikey, esperé que pudiera ayudarme, y tuve suerte." dijo Ash.

"¿Dices… que obtuviste un joven Eevee de Mikey de Kanto?" pregunté.

"Sí, eso fue lo que pasó." replicó Ash. El Eevee saltó de los brazos de Ash a los míos cariñosamente.

"Sabes Ash, este pequeño en verdad es una niña." expliqué.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?" pregunté Ash.

"Sólo es algo que un criador sabe." repliqué. Eevee bajó de mis brazos, y comenzó a tener una conversación con su nuevo amigo: Pikachu. "Así que, ¿sabes qué es lo que puede hacer Eevee?" pregunté.

"No, supongo que debo averiguarlo." dijo Ash, sacando su Pokédex.

"Eevee, el Pokémon evolución. Tiene el potencial de evolucionar en siete Pokémon diferentes." dijo el Pokédex.

"Bien, ahora hay que saber que ataques sabe usar." dije.

Ash pulsó unos botones de su Pokédex, y emitió una señal para indicar la finalización de su análisis. "Los ataque que este Eevee puede usar son: Ataque Rápido y Bola de Sombra." mencionó.

"¡Súper! ¡Eevee sabe Bola de Sombra!" exclamó Ash.

"Eso quiere decir que el Eevee de Mikey aprendió Bola de Sombra, y esta pequeña lo heredó." dije.

"Pues, ¿qué dices si vemos que puedes hacer, Eevee?" preguntó Ash emocionadamente.

"¡Ee vee ee!" (¡No puedo esperar!) chilló Eevee, frotándose contra la pierna de Ash cariñosamente.

_"Oh cielos, espero que esto no termine como la situación de Chikorita y Bayleef."_

**POV Misty**

"¡Staryu, usa Chorro de Agua!" Staryu disparó un chorro de agua de alta potencia hacia Ambipom. Debo haber estado luchando con Dawn al menos desde hace media hora.

"¡Ambipom, haz tu símbolo de amistad!" exclamé Dawn. Ambipom se paró de manos y puso sus colas en un círculo, dejando que el Chorro de Agua volara a través de éste. "¡Eso se ve muy bien!" exclamó Dawn.

No es que Dawn fuera mala compañía ni nada, pero ya me estaba aburriendo un poco de ser la compañera de "batalla" de Dawn. No había ni siquiera una verdadera batalla, sólo mis Pokémon y yo disparando diferentes ataques, y dejar que Dawn averigüe cómo Ambipom podría utilizarlo en su beneficio.

Deseaba saber en dónde estaba Ash, algo tenía que estar molestándolo, porque él no estaba actuando como normalmente hacía, ni siquiera como el nuevo él. Estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado nervioso. Pero por cortesía de Dawn y su concurso, no podía ir a averiguarlo. Estaba atrapada hasta que Dawn finalmente haya tenido suficiente. Y como Kenny estaba en el campo de al lado, no creo que ella se detendría pronto. ¿Qué tenía que probar de todos modos?

**POV Normal**

"¡Eevee, usa Bola de Sombra!" exclamó Ash. Eevee disparó una bola negra de energía su oponente.

"¡Sudowoodo, esquiva y luego usa Doble Poder!" contraatacó Brock. Sudowoodo saltó fuera del camino, y cargó contra Eevee para dar una fuerte tacleada.

"¡Eevee, evádelo con Ataque Rápido!" indicó Ash. Eevee corrió fuera del camino del Doble Poder de Sudowoodo y se volteó para atacar su espalda. "¡Eso fue grandioso Eevee!" exclamó Ash.

"Pi pi ka chu!" (¡Sí, eso fue genial!)

"Ee ee!" (¡Gracias!) chilló Eevee alegremente.

Brock regresó a Sudowoodo. "Bueno Ash, creo que Eevee está perfecta Misty." mencionó Brock.

"Todavía no lo está." dijo Ash.

"¿Vee?" (¿Eh?) preguntó Eevee confundida.

Ash sacó la Piedra Agua de su bolsillo. "Bien Eevee, ¿estás lista para evolucionar en Vaporeon para Misty?" preguntó Ash.

Eevee asintió con una sonrisa, y levantó su pata para tocar la piedra.

"¡Ash, espera!" dijo Brock repentinamente.

Ash se asustó por el grito de Brock, y arrojó la piedra al lago. "¡Oh no! ¡La Piedra Agua!" dijo Ash en pánico, "¡Buizel, yo te elijo!" Buizel salió de su Pokébola, y se sumergió bajo el agua para recuperar la piedra. _"¡Vamos Buizel… encuéntrala!"_ pensó Ash. Después de unos minutos, Buizel saltó fuera del agua sosteniendo una piedra azul.

"¡Bui bui!" (¡La tengo!) exclamó Buizel.

"¡Muchas gracias Buizel!" dijo Ash agradecidamente. Regresó a Buizel, y se volteó hacia Brock. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Ash.

"¿No ibas a simplemente darle a Misty un Vaporeon sin ninguna razón, verdad?" preguntó Brock con desaprobación.

"Uh, sí. ¿Qué era lo que esperabas?" cuestionó Ash.

"¡Ash, no puedes dárselo a sí nada más! ¡Tienes que hacer que valga la pena emocionadamente!" exclamó Brock apasionadamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Ash densamente.

"¡Tienes que hacer que cuente dentro de su corazón!" exclamó Brock con el mismo tono que antes.

"¿Y cómo hago eso exactamente?" preguntó Ash.

"Pi ka." (No puede ser.) murmuró Pikachu, viendo la patética escena.

"¡Ash… no pudo deletreártelo todo por ti!" gritó Brock.

"¡Bien, entonces sólo dame unas ideas y yo me encargo del resto!" replicó Ash determinadamente.

"… De acuerdo, caminemos de regreso y te explicaré unas cosas que puedes hacer." dijo Brock finalmente. Ash regresó a Eevee, caminó de vuelta al Centro Pokémon, escuchando atentamente al consejo de Brock.

"¡Qué dulce! ¡Ese bobo quiere darle a la boba pelirroja una Vaporeon como regalo!" dijo una voz detrás de un arbusto.

"¡Guarda silencio James, nos van a oír!" dijo otra voz.

"¡James, Meowth, ya cállense!" dijo una voz femenina.

"Perdona Jessie." murmuró James.

"Debo decir, la noción es admirable, apoyo esa idea." dijo Jessie orgullosamente

"Espera, ¿eso significa que ni siquiera intentaremos de robarle su Eevee?" preguntó Meowth.

"¡Claro que no, Meowth! Dejaremos que los bobos tengan su momento romántico… ¡y luego nos llevaremos a su Vaporeon para Jessilina!" exclamó Jessie alegremente.

"¡Eso suena chido! Sólo hay un pequeño problema." Dijo James.

"Sí, esos dos tarugos son los mejores entrenadores Pokémon en su grupo de amigos, ¡van a acabar con nosotros!" dijo Meowth desalentado.

"¡Y la boba pelirroja tiene un Gyarados!" exclamó James con miedo.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, ¡sólo usaremos nuestros ahorros y hacer que Meowth construya un robot!" dijo Jessie.

"¿Qué quieres decir con nuestros ahorros? ¡Los únicos con ahorritos somos yo y Meowth! ¡Tú usaste todo tu dinero en ese tonto traje de Jessilina!" gritó James enojadamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" gritó Jessie furiosamente.

"¡Aah! L-Lo que quise decir es, que aún con todo nuestro dinero combinado, no tendríamos suficiente para construir un robot." mencionó James.

"Entonces sólo haremos un brazo, ¡pero quiero a Vaporeon!" gritó Jessie.

"(Suspiro) ¿Para qué intentamos discutir?" murmuró Meowth.

**POV Ash**

Llegamos al Centro Pokémon después de una pequeña caminata, y Brock había llenado mi mente con ideas, aunque algunas de ellas me hacían sentirme algo raro. Por ejemplo, ¿cargar a Misty como novia de bodas? ¡No estoy casado con ella! Pero me gustó la idea de que Misty fuera la que hiciera que Eevee evolucione a Vaporeon, haría eso. Y usar la Piedra Agua como collar… esa idea era un poco extraña, pero Brock insistía en hacerlo.

"Hmm, parece que Misty y Dawn han tenido suficiente." dijo Brock.

"Sí, ¡pues creo podemos tener un poco más de entrenamiento con Turtwig!" dije con emoción.

Estaba a punto de entrar al centro para buscar a un contrincante, cuando Brock me detuvo. "Ash, tengo una última cosa que decirte" dijo Brock seriamente.

"¿Si?" cuestioné.

"Cuando finalmente le des Eevee a Misty, el momento oportuno… lo es todo." Mencionó Brock.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunté.

"Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento." dijo Brock.

"P-Pero, ¿qué es lo que eso significa?" pregunté de nuevo. Brock se alejó sin decir una palabra. "¿Brock?" No podia creerlo, ¡este hombre simplemente iba a dejarme con la duda! "_El momento oportuno lo es todo, ¿qué significa eso?"_

"Pikapi, pi chu chu pi ka." (Ash, puedes lograrlo, yo lo sé.) dijo Pikachu tranquilizadoramente.

"Gracias Pikachu, supongo que sólo tendré que dar lo mejor, ¡como en una batalla Pokémon!" exclamé.

"¡Pi pi ka chu!" (¡Ese es el espíritu!)

Caminé hacia el centro, en donde me recibieron Dawn, Kenny… y Misty.

"Hola Ash, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Misty.

"No mucho, sólo estoy tratando de quitarme las ultimas molestias de mi cuerpo." le respondí.

"¿Cómo te está yendo con la Bola de Energía?" preguntó Kenny.

"Lo haremos funcionar eventualmente. ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento, Dawn?" le pregunté a mi amiga.

"¡Va perfecto! ¡Este concurso ya nos pertenece a Ambipom y a mí!" exclamó.

"Aún tienes que derrotarme, Dee Dee." la molestó Kenny.

"¡Me vuelves a llamar Dee Dee una vez más, y no llegarás al concurso en una sola pieza!" amenazó Dawn.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Lo siento!" se aterrorizó Kenny.

"Así está mejor." respondió Dawn con satisfacción, más aun así mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

"Oye Misty, ¿qué tal si nos ayudas a Turtwig con un pequeño entrenamiento?" le pregunté.

"Claro Ash, no hay problema." respondió Misty. Y así, ella y yo nos dirigimos hacia el campo de batalla.

**POV Normal**

"Esos dos sí que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no es así?" pregunta Dawn.

"Sip, parece que Ash está muy contento por tener a Misty de vuelta." responde el criador.

"Y parece que a Misty no le molesta ese hecho tampoco." rió Dawn.

"_Buena suerte Ash, sé que la necesitarás." _pensó Brock de forma divertida.

Afuera en el campo de batalla, Turtwig se enfrentaba al Politoed de Misty.

"¡Usa Bola de Energía!" ordenó Ash. Turtwig concentró su poder y una pequeña bola de energía se materializó en su boca. "¡Vamos Turtwig, puedes hacerlo!" animó Ash. El Pokémon logró que la esfera creciera un poco, pero después de un momento detonó dentro de su boca, por lo que el Pokémon cayó sobre sí mismo. "¡Oh no, Turtwig!" exclamó Ash.

"Tur twig." (Oh cielos.) dijo Turtwig abatido.

"Hey, no te preocupes Turtwig, ¡tarde o temprano podrás lograrlo! Has trabajado muy duro como para no hacerlo." animó de nuevo el entrenador.

"¡Pi pi ka chu pika pika!" (¡Si, ya lo haces bien d hecho!) dijo Pikachu.

"¡Twig! ¡Tur twig tur!" (¡Si! ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!) dijo el Pokémon emocionado.

"¡Oye Ash, también voy a hacer un ataque! ¡Politoed, usa Doble Bofetón!" exclamó Misty a su Pokémon. Este corrió hacia Turtwig para abofetearlo.

"¡Wah! ¡Turtwig, salta!" ordenó Ash de pronto. El Pokémon no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes con el fin de evadir el ataque de Politoed. "¡Ya te tengo!"

"¡Politoed, usa Chorro de Agua ahora!" ordenó Misty. El Pokémon logró darse la vuelta y detener a Turtwig con su chorro de agua.

"Oh no, Turtwig, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Ash. Turtwig asintió ante la pregunta de su entrenador. "Muy bien, ¡ahora usa Hojas Navaja!" el pequeño Pokémon lanzó su ataque rápidamente, logrando que Politoed no tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, siendo golpeado por estas.

"¡Vamos Politoed, puedes hacerlo!" lo animó Misty, el Pokémon acuático logró levantarse y regresar al campo de batalla.

"¡Excelente, Turtwig, usa Bola de Energía!" ordenó el entrenador.

Impulsado por la adrenalina de la batalla, Turtwig logró crear la esfera a tamaño completo.

"¡Muy bien, lo hiciste, Turtwig! ¡Ahora dispara!" exclamó Ash. Turtwig lanzó el ataque, pero este no dio en el blanco.

"Tur." (Aww.) se quejó.

"¡Eso fue asombroso, amigo!" exclamó Ash.

"¿Twig?" (¿Huh?)

"¡La forma en la que creaste esa Bola de Energía tan rápido, demuestra que has mejorado!" exclamó el muchacho.

"¡Twig, tur tur twig!" (¡Si, creo que sí!) exclamó el Pokémon, muy contento.

"Ahora toma un merecido descanso, lo has hecho muy bien." dijo Ash.

"Twig" (Gracias.) y así Turtwig regresó a su Pokébola, al igual que Politoed, quien fue llamado por Misty en el otro lado del campo.

"Estoy impresionada Ash. Realmente te has convertido en un buen entrenador." comentó Misty.

La mano de Ash voló hacia su cabeza y rió. "Gracias Mist, te agradezco que me ayudaras." le respondió él.

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo haría?" le dice ella. En ese momento, el estómago de Ash hace su entrada, indicando que le hacía falta un poco de combustible. "No has comido nada, ¿verdad Ash?" le preguntó juguetonamente.

"Heh, creo que no." le responde tímidamente. A Pikachu sólo le resbaló una gotita de sudor por su cabeza.

"Bueno, este es un buen momento como cualquier otro." dijo ella, ofreciéndole su mano a Ash, quien aceptó gustoso la oferta, y caminaron hacia el centro con Pikachu muy cerca por detrás.

"Aww, ¡que tierno!" exclamó Jessie con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Cuándo haremos nuestro movimiento?" preguntó Meowth impacientemente.

"¿Ya has arreglado nuestro robot?" siseó Jessie.

"Aún necesita algunos ajustes, pero debería estar listo pronto." comentó James.

"Entonces haremos nuestra jugada cuando esté listo. ¡Mientras tanto mantengan su vista en ellos!" susurró Jessie.

Después de un rápido almuerzo, y de unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento más, además de batallas amistosas, el sol comenzó a ponerse, mostrando una gran variedad de rayos naranjas, rojos y amarillos.

"El atardecer es simplemente hermoso." dijo Dawn.

"Si… Creo que iremos a dar una vuelta. Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve un momento 'madre/hijo' con Azurill." comentó Misty, haciendo con sus dedos las comillas. Misty llamó a su Pokémon, quien se acurrucó en los brazos de su entrenadora. "Vamos Azurill, demos un paseo."

"¡Azul!" (¡Yay!) celebró el bebé mientras Misty caminó hacia las puertas del Centro Pokémon.

**POV Misty**

"Es realmente hermoso por aquí, ¿no lo crees Azurill?" le digo de forma risueña.

""Azu." (Si.)

"¿Sabes? Ash ha cambiado mucho… aunque sea difícil de creer, ha madurado en muchos sentidos. La forma en que pelea, en la que trata a sus Pokémon, en la que trata a sus amigos… incluso la forma en la que… me trata." me sonrojo con tan sólo pensar sobre eso.

Cargué a Azurill todo el camino hacia el lago y sólo me quedé viendo el reflejo del atardecer en el agua mientras mi pequeño chapoteaba en el lago.

**POV de Ash.**

"Oye Dawn, ¿a dónde fue Misty?" le pregunté.

"Salió a dar una vuelta con Azurill, ¡la belleza del atardecer era demasiada como para resistirse!" chilló ella.

"Eh, claro." le respondí. De la nada, algo que me dijo Brock llegó a mi mente. "_El momento oportuno… lo es todo."_

¡Era perfecto! ¡El "hermoso" atardecer que Dawn mencionó, es algo que Misty seguramente amaría! Seguramente estaría cerca de su cosa favorita: ¡Agua! ¡El momento era ahora!

Corrí fuera del Centro Pokémon, dejando a una muy confundida Dawn detrás, y tomé el camino con dirección al lago. Cuando finalmente estuve lo suficientemente cerca para verla y no dejar que me oyera llamé a Eevee.

"¡Ee vee!" (¡Hola!) saludó. Le indiqué al Pokémon que hiciera silencio, a fin de que Misty no escuchara.

"Muy bien Eevee, ¿lista para evolucionar en Vaporeon?" le pregunté.

"¡Ee ee vee!" (¡Claro que lo estoy!) Eevee dijo animadamente.

"Bien, entonces sólo quédate en tu Pokébola, vamos a empezar." dije, llamándolo de vuelta, para así poder caminar silenciosamente hacia Misty. "Hola Mist." digo quedamente.

"¡Aaah! ¡Ash, eres un idiota! ¡Casi me das un paro cardiaco!" gritó ella en pánico.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás con las manos en alto en forma de defensa. "Lo siento Misty, no quería asustarte." me disculpé.

Misty pareció calmarse un poco, pero su ceño fruncido no desapareció. Me senté a su lado, y me sentí aliviado al ver que no objetó.

"Oye Misty, ¿te he dicho lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de vuelta?" le pregunté, y vi una pequeña sonrisa emerger en su rostro.

"Varias veces, Ash." me respondió ella.

"Pero, ¿sabes? He estado pensando… tú me diste ese pañuelo para que tuviera algo con qué recordarte."

"Si, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?" me preguntó.

"Me di cuenta que ahora que ya estás de vuelta, ya no lo necesito más." dije mientras sacaba el pañuelo de mi gorra y se lo tendía, que por alguna extraña razón ella tomó con brusquedad.

**POV de Misty**

"_Oh genial, ¡ya ni siquiera quiere esa estúpida cosa! ¡Muy bien entonces!" _le arrebaté el pañuelo de su mano y empecé a levantarme para irme de ahí con Azurill, pero me detuve cuando Ash tomó mis manos.

"Misty, tú me diste algo tuyo como recuerdo, pero ningún recuerdo podría reemplazar tu presencia." De pronto mi enojo se fue por la borda y un sonrojo entró a mi rostro. "¿Sabes? Yo jamás te di algo como agradecimiento por haber vuelto conmigo." me dijo.

"Oh, Ash, no tienes que darme nada, estoy feliz con estar aquí." le respondí, intentando controlar mi sonrojo. Llamé de vuelta a Azurill y comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro, pero Ash me detuvo de nuevo.

"Misty, ¿cuántos Pokémon traes contigo?" me preguntó.

"Uh, cinco… ¿Por qué?" le pregunté curiosa.

Ash entonces me enseñó una Pokébola y lo miré con más curiosidad. "Vamos Mist." me dijo. Tomé la Pokébola y la abrí, dejando así que un pequeño Eevee saliera y brincara a mis brazos de forma afectuosa.

"Um, gracias Ash." le respondí, acariciando el pelo del pequeño Pokémon.

"No me agradezcas todavía." expresó Ash.

Muy bien, ¿qué sucede con él? Y… ¿Por qué no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes de lo que pasaba? Ash caminó por detrás de mí y posicionó algo alrededor de mi cuello, lo que me hizo sonrojar furiosamente.

"A-Ash… Esto es… ¿lo que yo creo que es?" susurré.

"Siempre has dicho que querías un Vaporeon, ¿no? Esto es sólo una forma de decir… Gracias." me explicó Ash tímidamente.

Puedo sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Lo que Ash hizo fue tan conmovedor; no sé ni si quiera por qué estoy sorprendida por esto, si bien he visto que Ash ha madurado mucho, pero aun así eso no me detuvo.

"Misty, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Ash, pensando que mis lágrimas eran de tristeza.

Aún con Eevee en mis brazos lo abracé y lloré sobre su hombro. "G-Gracias Ash… Me encantó."

Ash me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente, lo que me hizo llorar aún más. Eevee saltó de mis brazos para evitar ser aplastado por nosotros. Yo tan sólo estaba extremadamente feliz porque estaba por tener al Pokémon de mis sueños, y por Ash. "Aún no termina Misty, aún tienes una cosa más que hacer." me dice quedamente. Limpié mis lágrimas y me saqué el collar.

"¿Estás lista, Eevee?" le pregunté con suavidad, mi voz aún estaba un poco débil por haber llorado.

Mi pequeño Pokémon asintió con una sonrisa y acercó su pata a la piedra. Entonces fue cuando Eevee comenzó a crecer un poco, y de esa brillante luz emergió una Vaporeon. Cuando finalizó la evolución, se frotó contra mi pierna con cariño, al que le di un fuerte abrazo.

"Vaporeon, el Pokémon Burbuja Jet. Vaporeon ama el agua clara y fresca, puede hacer que su cuerpo se funda dentro del agua." escuché decir al Pokédex de Ash.

"Gracias de nuevo, Ash."

De pronto, una mano gigante apareció de la nada y tomó a Vaporeon de mis brazos. "¡Va po!" (¡Ayuda!) chilló mi Pokémon.

"¡Ah, Vaporeon!" grité.

"¿Qué está pasando?" gritó Ash también.

"¿Son voces de tórtolos las que oigo?" comenzó una voz.

_"Oh no, no ellos."_ pensé.

"Así es y venimos a arruinarles el momento." continuó otra voz.

Jessie: "¡En el viento!"

James: "¡Y los luceros!"

Meowth: "¡Escuchen atentos!"

Jessie: "¡Trayendo el caos donde la paz reina!"

James: "¡Ocasionando el caos como siempre!"

Jessie: "Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce."

James: "Cuando empeora todo, es que llegamos."

Jessie: "¡Jessie!"

James: "¡Y Johnny!"

Meowth: "¡Y Meowth, que soy yo!"

Jessie: "¡Pondremos a los bobos a echarse un coyotin!"

James: ¡Y el Equipo Rocket!"

Equipo Rocket: "¡Se pondrá a robar!"

"¡Wobbuffet!" (¡Sí!)

"¡Mime mime!" (¡Sí!)

"¡Ustedes sí que tiene agallas al robarme el regalo que me dio Ash!" les grité furiosa.

"¡A decir verdad, la escena fue realmente conmovedora!" exclamó James desde el brazo del robot.

"¡Cierto, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta!" dijo Meowth con sinceridad.

"De cierta forma estoy feliz por ustedes dos, ¡pero eso no nos detendrá para robar a Vaporeon!" gritó Jessie.

"¡Si piensan que los voy a dejar robar el regalo de Misty, están muy equivocados!" les respondió Ash.

"Muy bien niño, ¿quieres pelea? ¡Pues tendrás una!" exclamó Meowth.

El brazo comenzó a lanzarnos arena a mí y a Ash, quien me protegió con su cuerpo. "¡Misty llama a Gyarados!" llamo a mi dragón acuático, el cual dio un tremendo rugido.

"¡Aaah! ¡Es su Gyarados!" gritó con espanto James.

"¡No te espantes, James! ¡No puede lastimarnos aquí! ¡Tenemos a Vaporeon!" señaló Jessie.

"¡Oh sí! ¿Escucharon eso bobos? ¡Lo que sea que nos lancen lastimará a su Pokémon!" rió James.

"¡Misty, dile a Gyarados que use Hidrobomba!" me aconsejó Ash.

"¡Pero Ash, lastimaremos a Vaporeon!" le respondí.

"¡Confía en mí Misty! ¡Dile que ataque!" repitió Ash con severidad. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que Ash supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba!"

Gyarados lanzó su ataque y el Equipo Rocket acomodó su robot en un ángulo en el que este dañaría a Vaporeon. Estaba preocupada, pero Ash tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Vaporeon, usa Armadura Acida!" ordenó Ash. Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando me di cuenta de lo que él tenía en mente. Vaporeon recibió el ataque de la Hidrobomba y se disolvió en el agua, para después re-materializarse en el suelo y correr hacia mí.

"¡Aaah! ¿A dónde se fue?" gritó Jessie.

"Eso no importa ahora, ¡Gyarados, usa Híper Rayo!" exclamé. Gyarados lanzó su ultra poderoso rayo al robot y a un gritón Equipo Rocket, lanzándolos al aire. Pero en vez de salir volando, éstos cayeron dolorosamente en el suelo.

**POV Normal **

"¡No me daré por vencida con mi Vaporeon!" exclamó Jessie.

"¡Querrás decir MI Vaporeon, bruja!" respondió Misty.

"¡No me molestaré en entrar en detalles! ¡Dustox, vamos! ¡Usa Piquete Venenoso!"

"¡Órale Carnivine!" el Pokémon salió de su Pokébola y se giró para darle a James una dolorosa muestra de afecto. "¡Olvídate de mí y usa Bala Semilla con los bobos!"

Dustox y Carnivine lanzaron sus ataques a Ash y a Misty, los cuales iban hacia ellos a gran velocidad. "¡Misty, Vaporeon puede usar Bola de Sombra!" exclamó Ash.

"¿En serio? ¡Muy bien Vaporeon, usa Bola de Sombra!" ordenó Misty.

Vaporeon lanzó una bola negra de energía fantasmal que penetró la Bala Semilla y el Piquete Venenoso. "¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡Dustox, usa Torbellino!" ordenó Jessie. Dustox batió sus alas, aunque un poco fuerte quizá pues también afectó al Equipo Rocket, casi alzando a su entrenadora al aire. "¡No tan fuerte Dustox!" gritó ella.

"¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! ¡Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas, Vaporeon, usa Bola de Sombra!" ordenó Misty. Los dos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques, causando que el Equipo Rocket finalmente saliera volando.

"Oh genial, nuestros ahorros fueron para nada." se quejó James.

"¡Míralo por el lado bueno!" habló Jessie.

"¿Cuál lado bueno? ¡Salimos volando sin nada a cambio!" gritó Meowth.

"¡Pues que gracias a Dustox, se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea para el concurso de mañana!" exclamó Jessie.

"Eso es genial, pero mientras tanto…" pausó Meowth.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" gritaron los tres.

"¡Wobbuffet!" *Ping*

"¡Muy bien! ¡Gran trabajo Gyarados! ¡Al igual que tú, Vaporeon!" celebró Misty. Gyarados rugió como celebración y Vaporeon se frotó contra la pierna de su entrenadora.

"Wow, ya es muy tarde Misty, sería mejor regresar de una vez antes de que los demás se preocupen." dijo Ash.

Misty llamó a su Gyarados, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con su Vaporeon pero se detuvo a sí misma.

"Ash, creo que jamás podré pagarte por esto." dijo Misty de forma queda.

"¡Misty, la única forma en la que puedes pagarme es con ser tu misma, y entrenar a Vaporeon como la maestra acuática que eres!" exclamó él.

"¡Lo haré, lo prometo!" chilló Misty. Abrazó a Ash de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Entonces, ¿nos vamos? ¿O debo llamar a Charizard?" preguntó Ash.

"¿Sabes? No tengo ningún apuro por regresar pronto." respondió Misty con una sonrisa.

Ash le sonrió de vuelta y tomó la mano de su novia, comenzando a caminar hacia el centro con Vaporeon caminando a su lado.

"¡Ash y Misty! ¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?" preguntó Dawn muy molesta mientras ambos atravesaban la puerta del centro.

"¿Pi pi plup pi plup?" (¿Saben acaso qué hora es?) añadió Piplup.

Brock estuvo a punto de regañarlos peor, cuando notó que Vaporeon estaba sentado a lado de sus amigos. "Está bien Dawn, tranquilízate." dijo el criador con calma. Dawn hizo una rabieta y caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados. "Entonces, ¿cómo les fue?" preguntó él.

"¡Este es el Vaporeon que Ash me dio!" respondió Misty.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de ataques puede usar?" volvió a preguntar.

"Bueno, usó Bola de Sombra y Armadura Acida en contra del Equipo Rocket, pero…" Misty estaba por continuar pero fue interrumpida por Brock.

"¿El Equipo Rocket? ¿Es por eso que se tardaron tanto?" los cuestionó.

"Uh, sí. Ellos aparecieron justo cuando Vaporeon evolucionó de Eevee." comentó Ash.

"Bueno, me alegro de que estén bien los dos." respondió Brock.

"¡Oh por Dios! Misty, ¿dónde…? O debería decir, ¿cuándo capturaste a un hermoso Vaporeon?" preguntó Dawn, acariciando la cabeza del Pokémon.

"A decir verdad, Ash me lo dio hace poco." respondió Misty.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué tierno!" exclamó Dawn, a lo que Ash y Misty sólo atinaron a sonrojarse.

"Bueno, vamos chicos, consigamos algo de cenar antes de irnos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo." comentó Brock.

"Brock tiene razón, ¡vamos Ash!" dijo Misty alegremente.

"Uh, te alcanzo en un minuto." le responde. Misty se encoge de hombros y corre hacia la cafetería del Centro Pokémon con su nuevo Vaporeon.

"Bueno Ash, parece ser que el viejo Brock tenía razón después de todo." comenta el criador.

"Si, gracias Brock, tenías razón sobre que el momento oportuno lo es todo." le responde Ash.

"Hizo la diferencia con Misty, ¿no es así?" preguntó él conscientemente.

"No sólo eso Brock." respondió Ash.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestionó el mayor.

"El Equipo Rocket no pudo haber programado peor su ataque." respondió Ash con una carcajada.

Dicho eso Ash salió corriendo hacia la cafetería, dejando a un confundido Brock solo.

Después de la cena Ash, Misty, Brock y Dawn se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir. "Pika pika, pi ka chu Pikapi." (Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ash.) dijo Pikachu, mientras Ash se alistaba para dormir.

"Gracias Pikachu. Yo igual estoy algo orgulloso de mí mismo." respondió Ash.

"Pika chu chu pi ka." (Debes estarlo.) Pikachu comentó.

"(Bosteza) Hey Ash." dijo Misty, entrando al cuarto después de salir del baño en donde se puso su pijama.

"Hey Mist." respondió Ash. Misty se coló en la cama, siendo seguida por Ash y Pikachu. "Oye Misty, ¿no vas a meter a tu Vaporeon en su Pokébola?" preguntó Ash, notando que su Pokémon estaba durmiendo en el pie de la cama frente a Misty.

"Nah, la dejaré dormir con nosotros esta noche, eso deja que su entrenadora se conecte con su Pokémon, ¿sabías?" le respondió ella.

"Si, ya entendí." le contestó él con una sonrisa.

Misty suspiró contenta y se acurrucó sobre Ash. "¿Sabes Ash? Estos días pasados contigo han sido mucho mejor que los dos años que pasamos juntos." dijo ella.

"Si, yo pienso lo mismo Mist, el que decidieras regresar no pudo ser en mejor momento." le respondió.

"Y te prometo que Vaporeon estará muy bien cuidado." susurró Misty.

"Lo sé. Tiene a una Maestra Acuática criándola." respondió él.

Misty se sonrojó por el cumplido y se apegó más a él. "Te amo Ash, muchas gracias." volvió a susurrar ella.

"No hay de qué, también te amo Mist." respondió Ash en el mismo tono que ella, finalmente ambos quedándose dormidos. _"Creo que el consejo de Brock me dio resultados en más de un sentido… El momento oportuno realmente lo es todo."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Suki90<span>_: ****Y bueno, finalmente hemos concluido con el capitulo 11. ¿Ven? Les dije que tardaríamos menos. Gracias a Pink por esperar por mí, ya que salí de viaje y no pude darle la ultima revisada al escrito; pero ya, ya está. Aunque ya no sé si hacerme de notar o no, ya que muchos ni me notan aquí xD. ¿Leerán los comentarios de las autoras acaso? En fin. ¡Esperen la próxima entrega!**

**_PinkStar375_: ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo original? ¿Esperaban que algo así ocurriera? Pues esta no es la única sorpresa, ¡pronto habrá muchas más! Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por habernos esperado después de un largo tiempo. Ojalá les esté gustando, ¡esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo!  
><strong>

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**YukinoChan: ¡Tienes razón, por fin! Como ya había dicho, no dejaremos a un lado este fic. ¡Qué bueno que te haya encantado! Esa parte que dices también es de mis favoritas xD ¿qué tal te pareció el capítulo?**

**joseto1945:****¡No abandonaremos esta traducción! Estoy de acuerdo es más cómodo leer en tu lengua natal. El último capítulo lo mencioné, durante los próximo meses actualizaremos más rápido, al menos por semana. Recuerda que ahora que ya no traduzco sola, Suki y yo trabajamos juntas en este fic :) pero muchas gracias. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de este capítulo? **

**Susana: ¡Qué bueno que te encante! Creo que ya te había dicho por el Face que iba a actualizar pronto, ¡y aquí está! ¿Qué te pareció?  
><strong>

**Red'n'Yellow: xD Bueno, desde antes ya sabía que subes fics en esta cuenta, pero de todas formas gracias por decirlo. Respecto al fic, es verdad que las cosas se pondrán más díficiles con el transcurso de la historia, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco más fácil, pronto lo veras. Y si, esos dos se volveran muy protectores uno con el otro :) Otra cosa en donde tienes razón es que serán víctimas de las bromas de Dawn, y lo del shipping entre ella y Kenny, eso verá más adelante ****xD ****pero creo que llevas la idea. Sukí realmente me ha ayudado mucho :) de no estar trabajando juntas, igual me aseguraría que la traducción quede lo mejor posible, pero tardaría más en actualizar. Me interesa saber tu opinión de este capítulo :)  
><strong>

**netokastillo: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Pues aquí está el capítulo ¿que te pareció? Un saludo para ti también.  
><strong>

**Ya lo saben, dejen un review para cualquier comentario, queja o predicción.**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.  
><strong>

**_**_*******~*~* - ******_Próximo Capítulo: **_****_**Un Buen Equipo - _*******~*~*******_**_**


	12. Un Buen Equipo

**Nota: ¡Hola chicos! Para los que leyeron la nota que puse hace poco, les dije que pronto Suki y yo actualizaríamos, y finalmente aquí está el capítulo terminado. Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza. Ojalá todos hayan tenido un gran Fin de Año y estén preparados para este 2014.**

**También quiero felicitar a mi amiga AngelLarc que cumplió años hace poco. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Un Buen Equipo<strong>

**POV Misty**

"¡Despierten! ¡Despierten! ¡Despierten!" escuché a Dawn gritar del otro lado de la puerta. Bueno, esto sí que era grandioso, estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido, y Dawn lo había arruinado. "¡Despiértense chicos!" gritó Dawn de nuevo. Ahora Ash, Pikachu, y mi nueva Vaporeon estaban despiertos también. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta.

"¡Está bien, ya nos levantamos! ¡Ahora deja de gritar antes de que despiertes a todos en el centro!" le grité.

"Lo siento, ¡pero el concurso es en unas horas y tenemos que empezar a movernos ya!" exclamó Dawn. Creo que ella tenía razón. Los concursos de Dawn no son como las batallas de Ash, no podías llegar cuando quisieras, tenías que llegar a tiempo o no podías competir.

"Está bien, estaremos abajo en unos minutos." dije finalmente. Dawn alzó su dedo pulgar en respuesta y corrió hacia las escaleras. Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella.

"Dawn realmente está entusiasmada por el concurso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ash, poniéndose su chaqueta.

"Pika pika." (Es cierto.) dijo Pikachu con un bostezo.

"Sí que lo está… Pero no es como si no hubiera nadie más así." dije burlonamente.

"Va po va." (Hola Misty.) saludó Vaporeon.

"¡Hola mi querida Vaporeon!" respondí mientras le daba un gran abrazo. Vaporeon ronroneó al mismo tiempo la abrazada.

"Sabes Mist, acabo de darme cuenta de algo." dijo Ash.

"¿Qué es, Ash?" pregunté.

"Ahora que Vaporeon evolucionó, debería saber un ataque tipo Agua." respondió Ash.

"¡Oh sí! Saca tu Pokédex Ash, veamos lo que ella puede hacer." dije emocionadamente.

Ash sacó su Pokédex rojo, y éste se puso a analizar los ataques de Vaporeon. "Los ataques que este Vaporeon puede usar son: Ataque Rápido, Bola de Sombra, y Pulso de Agua. También puede usar Armadura ácida debido a su estructura molecular."

"¡Genial! ¡Pulso de Agua es mi ataque favorito del tipo Agua!" chillé de alegría.

"¡Waah! ¡Olvidé algo! ¡Ayer tenía que llamar al Profesor Oak para que me enviara devuelta a Staravia!" exclamó Ash.

Solté una risita. "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Ve!" le dije.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato Misty. ¡Vamos Pikachu!" dijo Ash, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Pikapi! ¡Pi pi ka chu!" (¡Ash, espérame!) llamó Pikachu, corriendo detrás de él.

"Bueno Vaporeon, me tengo que vestir, así que es hora de regreses a tu Pokébola." le dije.

"Va po." (De acuerdo.) me respondió. Saqué la nueva Pokébola de mi colección, y regresé a Vaporeon. Cerré la puerta para vestirme, pero ésta volvió a abrirse antes de que me quitara mi camisa.

"¡Oh, bien! ¡Ash ya no está!" exclamó Dawn contentamente, cerrando y poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa? Pensé que teníamos prisa" pregunté.

"Si la tenemos, pero me muero por saber… ¿qué hicieron tú y Ash anoche?" preguntó Dawn entre risas.

No estaba acostumbrada a tener a otra chica en el grupo; antes simplemente éramos Ash, Brock y yo. Pero creo que ahora con Dawn aquí, tendría la oportunidad para una plática de chicas. Me puse mi ropa mientras contaba la historia; somos chicas, así que no importaba.

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Eso es increíblemente lindo!" chilló Dawn.

"Eso creo, pero llegó el Equipo Rocket y arruinó el momento." dije con decepción.

"Lo sé, ¡pero aún así! Digo, ¿Ash Ketchum, el chicho cuya vida gira alrededor de los Pokémon, estaba actuando romántico?" chilló Dawn nuevamente.

"Supongo que es algo difícil de imaginar, pero estoy más que feliz de cómo resultó todo." repliqué. Ya estaba vestida en mi ropa normal, luego Dawn y yo salimos de la habitación.

**POV Normal**

"Hola chicas." nos saludó Brock.

"Hola Brock, ¿ya registraste nuestra salida? preguntó Dawn.

"Aún tenemos nuestras cosas en nuestras habitaciones, haremos eso después del concurso." explicó Brock. Ash se acercó junto con Pikachu y sus otras cinco Pokébolas.

"¿Ya tienes a Staravia, Ash?" preguntó Misty.

"Sí, oh, el Profesor Oak dice 'hola'." replicó Ash.

"¿Qué hay de Mikey, Ash?" cuestionó Brock.

"¿Huh? ¿Hablan de Mikey de Kanto?" ahora preguntó Misty.

"Ah sí, lo llamé y le pregunté si podía intercambiar uno de mis Tauros por un Eevee." dijo Ash apenadamente.

"¿Quieres decir que Vaporeon es el Eevee de Mikey?" gritó Misty, enojándose rápidamente.

"¡N-No, No! ¡La tuya es una cría del Eevee de él!" se defendió Ash, "Oh, y Mikey también dice 'hola'."

Misty se tranquilizó, y le dio una sonrisa a su novio. "Pues en ese caso, le devuelvo el saludo." respondió Misty. Ash suspiró con alivio, sabiendo que había evadido una bala, o peor, el mazo de Misty.

"¡Pues vámonos! ¡Ya estoy registrada para el concurso, así podemos simplemente entrar!" dijo Dawn emocionadamente.

"¡Pi plup!" (¡Vamos!) Piplup salió corriendo tras las puertas del Centro Pokémon.

"¡Piplup, espéranos!" llamó Dawn, persiguiendo a su Pokémon.

"Wow, Piplup realmente está emocionado." dijo Brock.

"¿Pero acaso olvidó que Dawn usará a Ambipom en ambas rondas?" preguntó Ash.

"Quien sabe. Pero si sé que si no nos movemos, ¡los perderemos de vista!" exclamó Misty.

"¡Tienes razón Misty! ¡Hay que seguirlos!" concordó Ash saliendo del centro, corriendo tras Piplup y Dawn hacia la arena del concurso.

"¡Wow! ¡Este lugar está lleno! ¡Parece que es uno de los espectáculos que hacen en Cerulean!" exclamó Misty.

"¡Sí, excepto que las personas están aquí para ver a los Pokémon en vez de a tus hermosas hermanas!" replicó Brock soñadoramente.

"Brock, no me hagas sacar mi mazo." advirtió Misty.

"Miren, allá está Dawn." dijo Ash.

El trío caminó hacia Dawn, quien estaba ocupada con su mochila. "Hola chicos, ¡me alegra que nos hayan alcanzado!" dijo Dawn animadamente.

"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tanta gente viniera a ver esto." mencionó Misty.

"¡Oh sí, a la gente le encanta ver los Concursos Pokémon porque son muy llamativos a la vista, incluso algunos concursos llegan a ser transmitidos en Kanto!" exclamó Dawn.

"¿Kanto, eh? Me pregunto si tus hermanas podrán ver esto, Misty." dijo Ash.

"Hmmph, tal vez si lo ven querrán concentrarse más en las batallas y menos en las compras." gruñó Misty.

"Misty, ¿puedes venir conmigo por favor? Necesito tu ayuda." preguntó Dawn.

"Um, claro Dawn." respondió Misty. Dawn tomó su mochila y corrió hacia donde los coordinadores se preparaban.

"¡Te apartaremos un asiento, Misty!" llamó Brock.

**POV Misty**

Corrí por los pasillos llenos de gente de los probadores de los coordinadores, siendo arrastrada por Dawn _"¡Si no va más despacio, vamos a chocar contra alguien!"_ Mis sospechas probaron ser correctas, cuando nos topamos con un chico vestido de un atuendo verde con hombreras doradas.

"Hey, mira por dónde vas– oh, hola Kenny." dijo Dawn.

"¡Waah! Dee Dee, ¿todavía no estás lista?" exclamó Kenny.

"¡Deja…de…llamarme…Dee Dee!" dijo Dawn a regañadientes.

"¡Perdón! ¡Se me salió, en serio!" dijo Kenny en pánico, protegiéndose para cualquier daño entrante. Decidí ayudar a Kenny, recodándole a Dawn el por qué me había arrastrado hasta aquí. Le dio una última mirada molesta a Kenny, y corrió hacia el único vestidor vacío. "¡Buena suerte, Dawn!" exclamó Kenny.

Entramos al estrecho probador, y Dawn abrió su mochila.

"Uh, Dawn, ¿puedes decirme por qué querías que regresara aquí contigo?" le pregunté.

"¡Necesito tu ayuda para estar lista! Eso no se lo puedo pedir a Ash o Brock ¿verdad?" cuestionó Dawn.

"Has podido arreglarte en ocasiones anteriores." señalé.

"¡Oh por favor, si lo hago yo sola, me pongo tan nerviosa que mi cabello se eriza!" exclamó Dawn. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no reír, pero eso era algo divertido de visualizar. Dawn se cambió a un vestido rosa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, y colocó su cabello en una larga, pero desordenada cola de caballo. "Bien, ¿podrías ayudarme a que mi pelo quede lindo y arreglado?" preguntó Dawn.

_"Así que por eso me necesitaba." _pensé. Asentí y le indiqué que se sentara con su espalda hacia mí, y comencé a peinar su cabello con el cepillo que me dio.

"¡Estoy tan nerviosa!" dijo Dawn.

"¿En serio? Mostrabas mucha confianza ayer." repliqué.

"No creerías lo fácil que es tener confianza mientras estás entrenando para un concurso, pero cuando el día del concurso llega, es muy difícil mantener la calma." mencionó Dawn.

"Pues, viendo esa 'Velocidad Arcoíris' que tú y Ambipom han trabajado, ¡estoy segura que les irá bien!" le dije alentándola. Hice lo mejor que pude para animar a Dawn, pero yo no sabía mucho sobre los concursos más que lo que ella y Kenny me contaron en estos últimos días. "Ya está, creo que con eso basta." finalice, satisfecha con mi trabajo.

Dawn se miró en el espejo y chilló de alegría. "¡Gracias Misty!" exclamó Dawn.

"¿Pueden los coordinadores por favor venir al área designada? ¡Vamos a comenzar en cinco minutos!" El anuncio por el altavoz hizo que Dawn y yo nos apuráramos a salir del vestidor.

"Dawn, ¿hacia dónde están los asientos?" le pregunté. Ella me señaló la salida, y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos destinos.

**POV Normal**

"Hola Misty, que bueno que nos hayas encontrado." saludó Brock.

"Te aparté un lugar, Mist." dijo Ash, invitándola a sentarse a lado de él. Las mejillas de Misty se tornaron rositas, y tomó asiento.

"¡Vaya, todos los Pokémon están vestidos como porristas!" exclamó Misty.

"Sí, a Dawn le encanta que las personas, o Pokémon, se vean con el papel que están haciendo." explicó Ash.

"¡Y Pikachu, ese kimono es muy lindo!" dijo Misty.

"¡Chaaa!" (¡Gracias!) chilló Pikachu felizmente.

"Eso me hace recordar un poco a Pico de la Doncella. ¿Recuerdas Ash?" preguntó Misty.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" cuestionó Ash, "Te… veías muy bonita." susurró él, con sus orejas rosaditas. Misty se sonrojó, pero luego recuperó la compostura cuando la presentadora Marian, empezó con el concurso. "¡Ya es hora amigos, hay que darle muchas porras a Ambipom!" exclamó Ash, haciendo que los Pokémon se emocionaran.

"No olvidemos a Dawn, ella también está participando." le recordó Misty.

"Oh sí, lo olvidé." dijo Ash avergonzada.

"¡Conozcamos a nuestros jueces!" gritó Marian. "¡Tenemos al señor Contesta, el señor Sukizu, y a la Enfermera Joy de Solaceon!"

"¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Soy yo, Brock! ¡Estoy aquí!" gritó Brock, moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente.

Ash y Misty sudaron una gotita. "¿Y en dónde está ese Croagunk?" murmuró Misty.

**POV Dawn**

Marian mostró el listón Solaceon por el cual iba a competir, y gracias a Misty, tenía un poco más de confianza en que me pertenecería. "¡Lo siento Dee Dee, pero esta victoria es mía!" presumió Kenny.

_"¿Me llamó Dee Dee OTRA VEZ? ¡Debe tener grandes deseos de morir! (Gruñido) No puedo enojarme ahora, tengo que estar tranquila si quiero hacer una buena presentación."_

"¡Eso no pasará, porque yo ganaré!" contraataqué.

"Sí, ya lo veremos, ahora me toca ir al escenario." mencionó Kenny.

"Pues, buena suerte Kenny." le dije, decidiendo ser una buena competidora.

"Gracias Dawn, tú también." replicó Kenny. Y con eso, Kenny corrió hacia el escenario.

**POV Normal**

"¡Vaya, Kenny es el primero!" exclamó Ash.

"¡Breloom, adelante!" gritó Kenny, lanzando la Pokébola con gracia. Una luz surgió de la bola, y un cono giratorio de luz la cubrió. Y como un rayo, Breloom emergió.

"¡Bre loom!" (¡Ta da!) gritó Breloom.

"¡Wow! ¿Cómo hizo eso?" preguntó Misty en voz alta.

"Es algo especial para los concursos. Le pones el sello que quieras a la Pokébola, y dependiendo del sello que escojas, tienes un patrón diferente." explicó Brock.

"¡Ya va a comenzar!" dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

"¡Breloom, 'Paralizador'!" ordenó Kenny. Breloom empezó a vibrar a una alta velocidad, enviando unas esporas que hacían lucir el cuerpo de Breloom.

"Ugh, recuerdo cuando tú y Tracey se enfermaron por ese ataque." mencionó Misty a su novio.

"¡Sí, pero no llega hasta donde estamos, intenta concentrarte en cómo se ve Breloom!" replicó Ash.

"Es cierto, mira como Kenny usa el brillo del Paralizador para lucir la brillante piel de Breloom!" agregó Brock.

"Supongo que es llamativo a la vista." admitió Misty.

"Ves, no tienes por qué preocuparte, solo siéntate y disfruta la presentación." aconsejó Ash, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia. Ella asintió y volvió su atención hacia el escenario.

"Usa 'Bola de Energía'." indicó Kenny. Breloom, todavía brillando por el Paralizador, hizo una pequeña 'Bola de Energía y la lanzó hacia arriba usando su cola. "¡Ahora usa 'Supergolpe'!" ordenó Kenny. El brazo de su Pokémon brilló, y dirigió el puño hacia la 'Bola de Energía', que fue muy rápido para verlo. La bola se destruyó, y comenzó a llover una niebla chispeante. "¡Sí Breloom, bien hecho!" lo felicitó Kenny.

"¡Ni siquiera pude ver ese golpe!" gritó Misty en shock.

"Eso demuestra lo bien que Kenny ha entrenado a su Breloom." mencionó Brock.

Piplup suspiró, lo cual llamó la atención de los tres humanos.

"¿Qué te pasa, Piplup?" cuestionó Misty.

"Estás preocupado por Dawn, ¿cierto?" preguntó Ash.

"Pi." (Sí.) pio Piplup.

"Piplup puede ver igual que nosotros lo mucho que ha mejorado Kenny." agregó Brock.

"¡Hey, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo tienes que confiar en que Dawn lo va a lograr!" animó Misty.

"¡Pika!" (¡Sí!) dijo Pikachu. Piplup sonrió mientras sus ánimos se levantaban.

"¡Ahora seguimos!" exclamó Marian.

El concurso continuó, con distintos Pokémon mostrando su belleza, poder y gracia. Finalmente era el turno de una coordinadora que se veía conocida que se llamaba Jessilina.

"¡Sé que es maravilloso para todos ustedes el venir a verme!" exclamó Jessilina, lanzando besos al público. Ellos la aclamaron, respondiendo a su confianza.

"Ash, ¿esa coordinadora te parece familiar?" cuestionó Misty.

"No realmente, ¿por qué?" le preguntó su novio.

"Hay algo en ella que me da muchos escalofríos." dijo ella sospechosamente.

"Tal vez tiene un tipo Insecto." sugirió Ash. Misty encogió sus hombros, y volvió su vista al escenario.

"¡Ahora Dustox, que comience la fiesta!" exclamó Jessilina. Dustox salió de la Pokébola con sello de corazón, y voló por todo el lugar en la luz solar, luciendo sus bellas alas.

"¡Ooh! ¡Brillan mucho!" apoyó James desde los asientos.

"¡Se ve fuerte y hasta brilla!" exclamó Meowth.

"¡Bien, pongan mucha atención gente Pokémon y tal vez aprendan algo! ¡Usa 'Torbellino'!" ordenó Jessilina. Dustox batió sus alas mientras volaba alrededor de Jessilina, quien comenzó a levitarse con el viento debajo de ella.

La audiencia se quedó sin aliento. "¡Miren… eso!" dijo Marian en shock.

"¿Acaso…eso es posible?" preguntó Misty con asombro.

"Oh por favor, eso no es nuevo." replicó Ash.

"Siempre es lo mismo con ella." añadió Brock. Los Pokémon sudaron gotitas con la vista, quedándose mudos.

"¡Hora del gran final 'Rayo Psíquico'!" Dustox hizo descender a Jessilina, y lanzó un 'Rayo Psíquico' que causó una explosión masiva y verde que cubrió el escenario.

"¡Es increíble! ¡Ese 'Rayo Psíquico' ha chocado con sus alas y explotó! ¿Pero qué le pasó a Jessilina?" gritó Marian. La neblina desapareció, y salió Jessilina ilesa con Dustox en su hombro. El público aclamó fuertemente su presentación. Después que los jueces dijeran sus opiniones, Dawn salió de la cortina.

"¡Bien, finalmente es el turno de Dawn!" Misty alegremente.

"¡Mantente tranquila Dawn, y te irá muy bien!" animó Ash. Los Pokémon comenzaron a brincar, apoyando a Dawn and Ambipom.

"¡Ambipom, a escena!" llamó Dawn a su Pokémon, que surgió de un montón de confeti. "¡Usa 'Doble Golpe'!" ordenó Dawn. Ambipom golpeó el aire con ese ataque, creando ondas que mostraban su poder. Pero éste llegó hasta los asientos.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mi cabello!" gritó Misty.

"Tal vez quieras hacerte una coleta para esto, Misty." sugirió Ash.

Misty hizo caso y se puso su antigua liga para el cabello, haciendo una cola de caballo más larga de lo usual. _"Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlo suelto."_ pensó Misty.

"¡Usa 'Velocidad'!" ordenó Dawn. Tal como lo practicaron, Ambipom giró con sus dos colas hacia arriba, enviando un montón de estrellas que chocaron una con otra creando una presentación muy colorida y brillante.

"¡Asombroso!" exclamó Ash.

"¡Es mucho mejor que la última vez!" añadió Misty.

_"¡Hey, a todos les encanta! ¡Hay que hacerlo más grande!"_ pensó Dawn. "¡Ambipom, más rápido!" ordenó Dawn. Ambipom empezó a hacer break-dance, lo que causó que las estrellas lo rodearan y volaran por todas partes. "¡Bien hecho!" gritó Dawn felizmente.

"¡Es genial esa 'Velocidad Arcoíris'!" exclamó Ash.

"Hmmm…" murmuró Brock.

"¿Qué pasó, Brock?" preguntó Misty.

"Parece que es mucho, ¿no creen?" preguntó Brock.

"¡Pero Brock, tienes que llamar la atención del público! ¿Verdad?" preguntó Ash a los Pokémon. Todos concordaron con alegría, pensando que el ataque era absolutamente increíble.

_"Los jueces no parecen tan impresiones."_ pensó Brock.

"¡Termina Ambipom!" gritó Dawn. Eventualmente, Ambipom se detuvo, y las últimas estrellas finalmente se disiparon. Dawn corrió hacia Ambipom y la abrazó, e hicieron una reverencia mientras la audiencia les aplaudía por su presentación.

Dawn y Ambipom caminaron hacia el área de espera y fueron recibidos por Kenny. "¡Oye, ese ataque de 'Velocidad' fue grandioso!" elogió Kenny.

"¡Gracias Kenny!" respondió Dawn. Justo en ese momento Ash, Misty y Brock llegaron junto con todos sus Pokémon.

"¡Estuviste genial Dawn!" exclamó Misty.

"¡Si, ese 'Velocidad Arcoíris' fue magnífico!" añadió Ash.

"Aw, muchas gracias chicos." agradeció Dawn tímidamente.

"¡Pi plup!" (¡Felicidades!) pió Piplup, saltando a los brazos de Dawn.

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, ¡gracias Piplup!" dijo ella muy agradecida.

"¡Tú también estuviste genial Ambipom!" exclamó Ash. Pikachu y Piplup concordaron con él.

"¡Ambi pom!" (¡Gracias!) agradeció el Pokémon.

Y justo en ese momento, Marian apareció en la pantalla, disculpándose por la demora. Ambipom lucia nerviosa, pero Dawn le aseguro que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Observaron a los concursantes que iban apareciendo en la televisión. Jessilina y Kenny lograron pasar sin problemas, pero todos estaban sorprendidos de que su amiga no hubiera avanzado a la segunda ronda.

Pero no había nadie más sorprendida que la misma Dawn.

"Oh Dawn…" susurró Misty para sí misma. Ash trató de decir algo para consolar a su amiga, pero Brock lo retuvo. Todos esperaban ver qué reacción tendría Dawn.

"¡Felicidades por pasar a la segunda ronda Kenny!" felicitó Dawn con alegría.

"Uh, gracias." respondió él, todavía un poco sorprendido.

Dawn observó a sus amigos, quienes aún estaban molestos por los resultados.

"¡Levanten el ánimo! ¡No estén tan tristes!"

"Pero Dawn…" inició Ash pero fue callado por Misty, quien puso su mano sobre su boca.

"Sentimos que hayas perdido." expresó Brock.

"Ya saben que no deben preocuparse, sólo tuve un día complicado" les dijo Dawn. Así, empujo a Kenny hacia la puerta mientras le decía que tenía que prepararse para la segunda ronda.

"Me parece bien. Apóyame, ¿ok?" le respondió él mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Cuando lo hizo, Dawn se negó a mirar hacia atrás y acarició la cabeza de Ambipom, quien se sentía igual que ella.

"¡Gracias por venir!" le dijo una voz extremadamente alegre.

"Uh, Jessilina, hola." respondió Dawn.

"Ten cuidado con la puerta cuando salgas." recomendó Jessilina, empujando a Dawn hacia la puerta.

Dawn se detuvo frente a la puerta y se dio la vuelta con la cabeza baja. Cuando la levantó, brindó una sonrisa. "Me quedaré hasta el final."

Misty notó algo que los demás no, Dawn tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus puños estaban apretados, lo que significaba que su actitud era tan sólo un acto y estaba herida por dentro más de lo que ella permitía ver. "_Oh Dawn"_

Ash y Brock observaban como Kenny luchaba contra Jessilina, pero Misty estaba más enfocada en Dawn, quien se rehusaba a despegar su mirada del suelo hasta el final de la ronda, la cual declaraba a la mayor como la ganadora del Listón Solaceon.

"¡Los ganadores del concurso Solaceon y de su listón son Jessilina y Dustox!" exclamó Marian entusiasmadamente. El público le aplaudió a la chica Rocket disfrazada, reconociendo su actuación.

"¡Nuestra Jessie es de las grandes ligas!" gritó James entre lágrimas.

"¡Nos va a dar las riadas!" añadió Meowth.

"¡Wobbu, wobbu!" (¡Estamos a salvo!) secundó Wobbuffet.

Después de que Jessilina fuera declarada ganadora, Dawn dijo que se iba a cambiar y se fue corriendo.

**POV Dawn.**

"_¡No puedo creer que perdí de nuevo! ¡Todo el trabajo que hice fue para nada! ¡Hicimos que la 'Velocidad Arcoíris' se viera genial! ¿Por qué no pude llegar a la segunda ronda?" _Me senté en el vestuario y lloré, había estado aguantándome mientras estaba frente a mis amigos, tratando de convencerlos de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Debí estar mucho tiempo ahí sin que me diera cuenta, porque Misty me estaba llamando, buscándome. Rápidamente me cambie el vestido y vestí mi ropa casual. Sequé mis lágrimas y puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa antes de ir hacia ella.

"¡Estoy justo aquí Misty!" la llamé.

Ella caminó hacia mí con la mirada seria. "¿Estás bien, Dawn?" me preguntó severamente.

"¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Vamos, vayamos a despedir a Kenny!" tomé la muñeca de Misty y corrí hacia afuera. Tenía que cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible, ya que me encontró en un momento vulnerable.

Encontré a Kenny despidiéndose de Ash y de Brock, y cuando aparecí, este me preguntó si iba a participar en el siguiente concurso. Realmente no estaba muy segura, me sentía muy deprimida. Así que le respondí que tal vez no.

"¡Escúchame Dawn, dejemos algo en claro! ¡No hay forma de que vaya a dejarte que renuncies a los concursos, al menos hasta que yo pueda vencerte! ¿Entendido?" gritó Kenny.

"¡Bien, tranquilízate, seguro ahí estaré!" le digo, tratando de evadir el severo regaño. Kenny bajó la cabeza con tristeza, estaba segura de que él sabía cómo me sentía.

Con un último adiós, Kenny emprendió su camino hacia la siguiente ciudad. Incluso olvidé decirle adiós antes de que desapareciera.

**POV Normal**

"Brock, ¿podemos quedarnos una noche más por favor?" rogó Misty. Su amigo pudo ver la preocupación que ella tenía por su amiga de cabello azul, por lo que asintió.

"Vamos chicos, regresemos al centro y mañana continuaremos nuestro viaje." dijo Brock.

"¡Suena bien para mí, Brock!" exclamó Ash con felicidad. El grupo estaba yéndose hacia el centro con Dawn siendo la última de ellos. "Oye Dawn, ¿no tienes hambre?" le preguntó.

"Estoy muy cansada en realidad, me iré a descansar un poco. Los veo mañana chicos." se despidió Dawn tristemente, caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta, o eso es lo que creyó… pues en realidad se quedó un poco abierta.

"Ash, dormiré con Dawn esta noche. ¿No te molesta dormir solo hoy?" preguntó Misty quedamente.

Ash observó los ojos color aguamarina de Misty, los cuales mostraban preocupación y asintió. "Claro Mist, ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer." le respondió. Misty le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue detrás de Dawn.

"Se me hace que Dawn no está tomando tan bien su derrota como quiere dejar entrever." comentó Brock monótonamente.

"Creo que tienes razón Brock. Espero que Misty pueda ayudarla." expresó Ash esperanzado.

Dentro de la habitación, Dawn se dejó caer en su cama, sosteniendo el listón que le recordaba a su mamá que estaba en su ciudad apoyándola, y que ahora debía estar completamente decepcionada de que su hija perdiera.

"Mamá… perdí otra vez… ¿Cómo fue? Ah, ya no sé… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" se quejó. Comenzó a llorar en su almohada, dejando salir las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por el bien de sus amigos. Y fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de que Misty entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Era muy tarde como para dejar de llorar a esas alturas, sólo se rehusó a mirarla.

**POV Misty**

Escuché un llanto saliendo de la obscura habitación, y yo sabía que era Dawn. Sentía pena por ella, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo ayudarla… Pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo, así que entre silenciosamente y me senté junto a ella en la cama. "Dawn… siento mucho que hayas perdido." le dije con compasión. Ella continuó llorando mientras me veía con los ojos enrojecidos.

"¿Por qué Misty? ¿Por qué perdí? ¿Ese movimiento no era suficientemente bueno?" me preguntó entre sollozos.

"Esa técnica fue increíble Dawn… No sé qué pasó… Todo lo que sé es que debes dejarlo pasar e intentarlo de nuevo." le dije.

"Misty, decepcioné a todos en casa… defraudé a mis Pokémon… a mi mamá." me respondió, llorando todavía.

"¿Sabes? Sé lo que es decepcionar a las personas. Duele mucho. Pero… sé que ese dolor no durará mucho, porque sé que mis amigos seguirán siendo mis amigos no importa qué." le dije. Dawn se limpió las lágrimas y trato de mirarme a los ojos. "Además, siempre hay una próxima vez." comenté.

"Gracias por tratar de animarme, Misty, pero sólo necesito tiempo para pensar." respondió Dawn suplicantemente.

"En realidad, pensé que debería dormir aquí para hacerte compañía." le digo.

"Misty… por favor… sólo déjame sola." me pidió Dawn sin mirarme.

"¿Estás segura Dawn?" le pregunté. Dudó pero aún así asintió. Le di un pequeño abrazo y después me dirigí a la puerta.

"Oye, Misty" me habló Dawn.

"¿Si?

"Gracias por hablar conmigo." me dijo apreciadamente.

"Cuando quieras." le respondo. Cierro la puerta y dejo que una lágrima caiga de mis ojos mientras escucho a la pobre niña llorar de nuevo al otro lado. "_Creo que me regreso con Ash, dado que no me dejará estar con ella." _pienso tristemente.

Ash estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando abrí la puerta. "Hey, Misty, ¿qué pasó? Pensé que te quedarías con Dawn." me dijo Ash. Me quité los zapatos y me metí en la cama, dándole la espalda a Ash, ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme a mi pijama. "Misty, ¿qué pasa?" vuelve a preguntarme quedamente. Ni siquiera le respondí, tenía miedo de comenzar a llorar. Me dolía verla así; pensar si quiera todo lo que estaba sufriendo me rompía el corazón.

Sentí como Ash se iba acercando a mí y me darme un abrazo, lo que finalmente me derrotó. Me giré y sollocé en su pecho, pegándome más a él para consolarme. "Oh, Ash, duele mucho ver a Dawn tan mal." lloré levemente.

"Lo sé Misty, pero lo intentaste. Eso es todo lo que podías hacer." dijo Ash, sobando mi espalda. Lloré un poco más antes de comenzar a sentirme cansada. Ash me tranquilizó con dulzura. "Escucha, hablaremos con ella mañana, pero por ahora, intenta relajarte y déjala que esté sola un tiempo." me dijo.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí, tratando de relajarme en su abrazo, para tiempo después quedarme dormida; sólo espero que Dawn se sienta un poco mejor después de tener este pequeño tiempo para ella.

**POV Normal**

A la mañana siguiente. "Se hace tarde y Dawn no llega." dijo Ash.

"No me sorprende. La pobre Dawn se sentía horrible." comenta Misty con tristeza. Piplup pió tristemente, sintiéndose triste para su entrenadora.

"¡Vi todo lo que pasó por televisión!" dijo una voz.

El trío miró hacia arriba y otra amiga de Dawn estaba frente a ellos. "¿Zoey?" dijo Ash.

"Hola chicos, ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?" saludó.

"Si, así es." responde Brock.

"¿Y quién es ella Ash? ¿Tu novia?" preguntó Zoey en broma. Ésta vio a Brock, quien le estaba dando una señal en pose de que se detuviera mientras aún tenía cabeza. Pero en vez de molestarse, Ketchum sólo sonrió.

"A decir verdad, sí, lo es. Ella es Misty Waterflower." respondió Ash.

"Oh, ehm… es un placer conocerte." comentó Zoey sorprendida.

"Igualmente." respondió Misty.

"Oye, escucha, yo… no era mi intensión ofenderte o algo por el estilo. Sólo estaba bromeando." explicó Zoey.

"No te preocupes por eso." le contestó Ash con una sonrisa.

"¿Así que eres otra amiga de Dawn?" preguntó Misty.

"Si, ¿y dónde está por cierto?" se cuestionó la pelirroja. La mirada del trío no fue muy buena que digamos, lo que respondió la pregunta de Zoey automáticamente. "¿Qué tan mal está?" preguntó seriamente.

"No me sorprendería si hubiera llorado toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida." respondió Misty con tristeza.

"Seguramente se está preguntando por qué no pasó la primera ronda." analizó Zoey.

"De hecho pude hablar con ella ayer en la noche, y ese es parte del problema." le contestó Misty.

"Bueno, sé cuál es el problema y puedo ayudar."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a hablar con Dawn!" sugirió el moreno.

"¡Alto ahí Ketchum! ¡No hay forma de que entres a la habitación de una chica!" regañó Misty con severidad.

"Pero Misty…" intentó decir el chico.

"Bajaremos en un minuto, espera pacientemente." ordenó la joven. Las dos chicas fueron hacia arriba, dejando así a un frustrado Ash detrás.

"Bueno, ahora sé quién lleva los pantalones en la relación." bromeo Brock.

Esa broma no le gustó mucho a Ash, pero en ese entonces vio a la enfermera Joy y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. "Hey Brock, ahí está la Enfermera Joy." señaló.

Pero Brock ya estaba a medio camino cuando terminó de hablar. "Oh, mi querida Enfermera Joy, la forma en la que juzgaste en el concurso de ayer fue absolutamente extraordinaria…"

Mientras Ash observaba como Brock continuaba hablando, empezó a contar con sus dedos mientras murmuraba. "Tres… Dos… Uno."

"¡Croa gunk!" (¡Es suficiente!) dijo Croagunk muy molesto, picando a Brock con su ataque venenoso.

"Creo que… necesito… mi cama de hospital de vuelta…" se quejó Brock antes de caer al suelo por el dolor. Pikachu y Piplup no pudieron evitar dejar caer una gotita de sudor, mientras que Ash sonreía malvadamente.

"Eso le enseñará a no meterse conmigo." expresó el entrenador de forma triunfante.

"Pi ka chu." (Ay Ash.) se quejó el roedor.

Mientras tanto Misty y Zoey ya se encontraban frente a la cama de Dawn, quien estaba completamente cubierta por las cobijas, como si estuviera tratando de ocultarse del sol. Zoey sonrió y le quito las sabanas a su amiga, lo que sorprendió a la de cabellos azulados. "Arriba." fue lo único que la chica dijo.

"¿Misty? ¿Zoey?" dijo Dawn sorprendida.

"A pelear." dijo la pelirroja de cabellos cortos de forma insistente. Dawn no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observando a las chicas que la miraban. "Elije a Ambipom y pelea con lo mismo que hiciste ayer Dawn." le dijo, dejando las sabanas en el suelo mientras se iba.

Dawn observó Misty buscando una respuesta, pero esta solamente se encogió de hombros, por lo que a la coordinadora no le dejó más opción que vestirse.

"Oye Zoey, ¿qué estás…?" estuvo a punto de preguntar el moreno, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoey continuaría caminando. Después de unos segundos también vio a Dawn, iba bajando rápidamente. "Oye Dawn, ¿cómo te… sientes?" la de ojos azules pasó a Ash sin decir nada y el Pokémon pingüino la siguió de inmediato. El joven entrenador se estaba irritando de ser ignorado. De pronto vio a Misty corriendo también, así que decidió plantarse frente a ella y detenerle el paso; pero a la de ojos aguamarina no le importó y pasó sobre él sin darle oportunidad de preguntar si quiera. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" preguntó en el suelo.

"Parece que no soy el único que saluda al suelo." bromeó el criador. Pikachu no aguantó más y terminó riendo mientras rodaba en el suelo.

"Me las pagarás" siseó Ash. Brock sólo se encogió de hombros y corrió afuera del centro, siendo seguido por Ash y Pikachu.

"¡Bien Ambipom, usa 'Velocidad'!" ordenó Dawn, volviendo a realizar lo que hizo en el concurso.

"¿Qué estará tramando Zoey?" preguntó Ash.

"No lo sé, pero debe tener un plan entre manos." respondió Misty.

Las estrellas que estaban flotando alrededor del Pokémon comenzaron a cubrirlo. "¡Piensa lo que estás haciendo!" exclamó Zoey, sorprendiendo a Dawn. "Es un lindo ataque, pero el problema es, ¿dónde está Ambipom?" comentó ella, lo que hizo que la coordinadora se diera cuenta de lo que su amiga decía.

"¡Sabía que era demasiado!" exclamó Brock.

"En medio de tanto brillo, Ambipom desaparece. ¡Debes recordar que tu Pokémon es la atracción principal!" volvió a corregir Zoey. Ash, Misty, Dawn y Brock observaban estupefactos mientras la otra coordinadora continuaba su discurso. "¡Has pasado tanto tiempo puliendo tus ataques, que olvidaste que lo que tienes que hacer es lucirlos!" concluyó Zoey. Los chicos estaban sin palabras. "¡Ahora Glameow, 'Cola de Hierro'!" ordenó. Debido a lo dicho Dawn estaba sorprendida, que sólo pudo ver cómo el Pokémon de su amiga saltaba en el aire y rompía la ráfaga de estrellas con un poderoso ataque. "¡Ahora 'Onda de choque'!" gritó de nuevo.

Glameow giró en el aire y golpeó a Ambipom con un ataque eléctrico. El Pokémon staba tan debilitado que no podía mantenerse en pie y comenzó a caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo Dawn pudo atraparlo. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

"Ambi pom." (Sí, estoy bien.) respondió el Pokémon hembra.

Zoey se acercó a ellas y les sonrió con calidez. "Dawn, ¿sabes por qué pasé por Pueblo Solaceon después del Concurso Corazonada?" la chica movió su cabeza con un "no" como respuesta. Se puso de pie y esperó una explicación. "Todos se molestan cuando pierden, cuando piensas con claridad, es fácil olvidar lo que es importante. Por eso después de cada derrota me tomo un tiempo para recargarme y prepararme para el siguiente concurso." explicó Zoey.

"¡Qué suerte tienes, cuando yo trabajaba como líder de gimnasio no podía descansar, debía seguir y seguir!" exclamó Misty.

"Si, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿verdad Mist?" le pregunta Ash sarcásticamente. Misty sólo sonríe.

"El punto es Dawn, que yo no me preocupo por los listones." recalcó Zoey.

"Hmmm… no lo había pensado." contestó Dawn finalmente.

Zoey colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga y la miró a los ojos. "Nos encontraremos en las finales algún día." le dijo ella con sinceridad.

"Gracias Zoey." agradeció Dawn con una sonrisa verdadera.

"Así es como debe ser." habló Brock.

"Fue bueno que vinieras cuando lo hiciste Zoey, no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a Dawn, pero creo que un los problemas de un coordinador sólo pueden ser resueltos por otro coordinador." expresó Misty.

"¡El momento oportuno lo es todo!" exclamó Ash.

"Hablando de eso ¿a dónde se dirigen ahora?" preguntó Zoey.

"¡Vamos al Gimnasio Veilstone! le respondió el entrenador.

"¡Asegúrate de ganar Ash! Una victoria es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a Dawn, ¿lo sabes?" le exigió la coordinadora.

"¡Hey, lo que sea por ayudar a una amiga!" dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

"¡Pika pika!" (¡Estoy contigo!) exclamó Pikachu, subiéndose a su hombro.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos en algún momento, ¿qué les parece ahora?" preguntó Misty.

"¡Suena perfecto! ¡Arreglemos nuestras cosas y continuemos!" sugirió Ash. El equipo despidió a Zoey, quien estaba retomando su camino, con una sonrisa.

"Oye Misty, sólo quería agradecerte por intentar animarme anoche." expresó Dawn.

"No hay de qué Dawn, eres mi amiga, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." le respondió ella. "¿Sabes? Es genial tener a una chica con quien platicar."

"¡Lo mismo digo!"

"Muy bien muchachos, ¿tienen todo?" preguntó Brock.

"Sip, Pokébolas, ropa, todo lo que necesito." aseguró el entrenador.

"Chicas, ¿qué hay de ustedes?" preguntó Brock, lo que hizo que Misty y Dawn asintieran.

"¡Finalmente volveré a viajar!" exclamó Misty emocionada.

"Si, ahora te puedes perder con nosotros." volvió a bromear el criador.

Misty no pudo evitar dejar que rostro se estampara en el suelo, logrando que sus amigos rieran ante el hecho. Ash la tomó de la mano y la levantó, para que así pudieran seguir su camino hacia Ciudad Veilstone, en donde la próxima batalla de Ash los esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Suki90:<em> ¡Hola chavos! Disculpen si nos tardamos mucho con el capítulo, pero como saben queríamos darles calidad -además de que tenemos otras cuestiones sociales que tenemos qué atender-. En fin. Este cap a mi me encantó cuando menos, no sé a ustedes... pero amé especialmente cuando Ash pasó su brazo por los hombros de Misty al estar viendo el concurso Pokémon. ¡Un saludo!**

**_PinkStar375_: Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Les aseguro que se pondrá mejor con el paso de los capítulos. Como todavía tenemos unos días de vacaciones, probablemente subamos el capítulo 13 en estos días, así que estén pendientes.**

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Mislu (Susana)****: Sí, lo de Eevee y Vaporeon fue muy lindo :3 y tienes razón, el Equipo Rocket no parece tan malo xD**

**netokastiilo:**** Eso es verdad xD poco a poco se volverá más romántico con Misty, y que hayas tenido felices fiestas también.  
><strong>

**joseto1945:****Eso que James se espante ocurrirá casi en cada ocasión que Misty elija a Gyarados xD y esta bien si no querías escribir lo que más te gustó de este cap, pero ahora si se puede ;) Lo de la velocidad de los capítulos dependerá de lo ocupada que estemos por la escuela y otras cosas, intentaremos subirlos en un ritmo moderado :) Y nos alegra mucho que se note la calidad de la traducción, muchas gracias :D  
><strong>

**Red'n'Yellow: ****Tu tranquilo :) entiendo muy bien el por qué no has podido, cuando ya tengas tiempo nos dices que te pareció este capítulo. Efectivamente es cierto, los capítulos se volverán más extensos. Lo de Eevee y la piedra agua nos encantó también, fue muy lindo. Y nuevamente acertaste xD Misty aquí sospechó sobre la identidad de Jessilina, y no será la única vez que lo haga. Respecto al disfraz y el concurso... eso se verá en unos capítulos más :p no queremos arruinar la sorpresa.****  
><strong>

**Gol D. asce: Que bueno que te encante también el PokéShipping, y esta vez tardamos casi 6 meses en actualizar xD pero ya verán que no nos tardaremos mucho como antes, procuraremos subir nuevos capítulos en un buen tiempo.**

**L'Fleur Noir: Bueno, nosotras ya te explicamos por Face lo que ocurrió respecto al otro fic xD ojalá te guste esta historia ;)**

**sgtrinidad9: Claro que seguiremos con la traducción :) no lo dejaremos abandonado. ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic hasta ahora?**

**Uzu No Itachi: Que bueno que te este gustando mucho, tanto la historia como nuestra traducción :) Agradecemos mucho que aprecien nuestro trabajo. ¿Qué esperas que ocurra en los siguientes capítulos?**

**Ya lo saben lo de siempre, pueden dejar un review para cualquier comentario, queja o predicción.**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.  
><strong>

**_**_*******~*~* - ******_Próximo Capítulo: **_****_**La Sensibilidad en general - _*******~*~*******_**_**


End file.
